CRASH
by Listelia
Summary: Lorsque leur avion s'écrase (encore !) en haut d'une montagne enneigée, Tintin, Milou, le capitaine Haddock, Tournesol, les Dupondt et même le pauvre Nestor, n'ont pas d'autre choix que de quitter le lieu du crash pour essayer de s'en sortir... Mais avec Tintin blessé, y réussiront-ils ? Quant au jeune reporter, acceptera-t-il d'être celui qui doit être aidé pour une fois ?
1. Un

**_Cette fic se passe après 'Tintin & l'Alph-art' (version terminée par Rodier). Elle inclut dans le canon 'Tintin & le Lac aux Requins'._**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

**"Où le Capitaine Haddock a raison, encore une fois, mais où personne ne l'écoute, comme d'habitude."**

* * *

"Tonnerre de Brest ! Pas _encore_ !" fut la première pensée qu'eut le capitaine Haddock en reprenant conscience, tandis que son esprit encore embrumé reconstituait péniblement les évènements qui l'avaient conduit à se retrouver aplati contre un hublot dans l'angle d'une cabine d'avion après un énième atterrissage forcé.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé… Pendant quelques heures, il avait vraiment cru que pour une fois, ils auraient droit à de _vraies_ vacances – et ils en avaient besoin, après la débâcle d'Ishia, comme le capitaine s'obstinait à l'appeler. Oui, ils avaient démantelé un réseau de trafic d'art avec succès, mais à quel prix ! La mort épouvantable de Rastapopoulos et leur presque-double-pendaison les poursuivaient dans leurs cauchemars et, même si Tintin n'en disait rien, il avait été si fortement ébranlé par son passage dans l'horrible cuve de Ramo Nash qu'il avait gardé une aversion presque maladive pour tout ce qui collait, y compris la boue dans laquelle Milou aimait à se traîner souvent. Cela n'avait absolument rien d'amusant de voir un gamin d'ordinaire si maître de lui-même perdre son sang-froid quand ses chaussures s'embourbaient dans un caniveau en allant récupérer son chien sur le bas-côté de la route.

Quand ils étaient revenus au bercail, Nestor avait été effaré par leurs têtes de déterrés. Tournesol aussi, et c'était ce qui avait décidé le brave Tryphon à téléphoner à son ami pour lui demander s'il pouvait à nouveau emprunter la jolie villa au bord du lac artificiel de Flechizaff.

Haddock devait reconnaître qu'il avait été partagé en apprenant le projet du professeur : il gardait un souvenir impérissable de ses parties de golf avec les Dupondt et il fallait avouer qu'à part pour leur fromage de l'Enfer et leur damnée eau minérale, les Syldaves savaient sacrément faire la fête… mais il craignait que revenir là-bas ne rappelle justement à Tintin l'ennemi qui s'était dressé pour la dernière fois contre lui lors de l'affaire de l'Alph-art.

Mais le visage du jeune reporter s'était éclairé et il s'était animé un peu pour la première fois depuis des semaines en écoutant le professeur décrire les arrangements qu'il avait pris.

\- Nous reverrons Niko et Nouchka ! Combien de temps cela fait-il depuis que nous les avons vus la dernière fois ? Deux ans, trois ans ? Ils doivent avoir bien grandi… Et ce bon vieux Gustav sera là aussi, n'est-ce pas, Milou ?

Le chien, qui déjeunait sous la chaise de son maître d'une tasse de café arrosée de cognac et d'un croissant au beurre, avait jappé avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait probablement pas entendu la suite de la phrase.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas nous baigner, vu la saison, mais je ferais volontiers une ou deux randonnées dans les Zmylpathes ! Il parait que les montagnes sont magnifiques… et nous n'en avons guère vu que les routes chaque fois que nous étions en Syldavie.

Haddock avait lâché un grognement. Bon, tout était bien, alors, même s'il aurait préféré que Tintin s'en tienne aux échecs, à lire dans la balancelle ou à se promener avec les enfants, plutôt que d'aller grimper sur ses chers tas de cailloux… Comment n'était-il pas encore dégoûté de la montagne après le Tibet et le Pérou, c'était quelque chose qui échappait complètement au vieux marin… Bah, c'était toujours préférable aux grandes virées à motocyclette dans lesquelles se lançait le jeune homme quand il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de se défouler (il ne s'était pas encore cassé le cou avec cette épouvantable machine, mais ça n'allait sûrement pas tarder).

Ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Le capitaine avait seulement insisté pour que l'on emmène Nestor – il ne tenait pas à renouveler l'expérience d'une Mme Vleck – et Tintin avait téléphoné aux Dupondt pour leur demander s'ils étaient libres : sans les deux policiers, ils n'auraient pas été au complet.

Parfois, Haddock se demandait ce qu'ils étaient exactement : une bande de camarades ou une sorte de famille atypique ? Une chose était certaine : au fil des années, il avait appris à ne plus s'inquiéter des on-dit. Ce qui importait, ce qu'il voulait protéger, ce à quoi il refusait de renoncer même quand ses vieux démons revenaient lui souffler qu'il n'était pas digne de tant de bonheur, c'était ce foyer que l'on pouvait retrouver après une longue errance, ce sentiment de faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que soi qui découlait de fréquenter Tintin et de partager ses aventures, son affection bourrue pour le jeune reporter, l'amitié exaspérante qu'il entretenait avec Tryphon, sa complicité avec ce brigand fidèle de Nestor et même l'étrange compassion amusée qui le poussait à vouloir prendre sous son aile ces deux vieux garçons maniérés et maladroits dont on ne savait par quel miracle ils étaient entrés dans la police.

Ils avaient presque toujours affronté _ensemble_ le danger (Mille sabords, cela les avait même menés jusqu'à la Lune !) et oui, ils iraient _ensemble_ se reposer à la Villa Sprok pendant le reste de l'hiver, quoi qu'en pense le reste du monde.

Les bagages bouclés, ils avaient pris un taxi pour la gare, le train pour Bruxelles, puis l'avion pour Klow et enfin, après une courte escale à Prague – le temps d'une excellente choucroute arrosée d'un, ma foi, très bon vin blanc bordure – ils s'étaient retrouvés devant le fameux petit aéroplane privé dont Haddock ne s'était pas rappelé assez tôt (sinon il aurait pris des mesures) et qu'il avait considéré avec animosité, bloquant tout le monde en bas de la rampe.

\- J'espère que ce bougre de cauchemar volant nous conduira à bon port, cette fois, avait-il grommelé.

\- Ouaf ! avait lancé Milou, méfiant lui aussi.

Dupont avait renchéri d'un ton plaintif, avant même que son collègue, distrait par Nestor qui s'enquérait de la raison pour laquelle l'humeur de son maître s'était brusquement assombrie, ne puisse faire une réflexion.

\- Allons, messieurs, on vous croirait presque superstitieux !

Tintin s'était mis à rire, tandis que Tournesol marmonnait on ne savait quoi sur l'agitation de son pendule.

\- Bienvenue à bord, messieurs, avait susurré le pilote d'une voix rocailleuse, en brossant ses larges moustaches comme celui qui leur avait fait le sale coup de les abandonner en plein ciel à bord d'un appareil saboté la fois précédente.

Tintin avait arrêté le capitaine avant que celui-ci ne se lance dans une diatribe outragée destinée à avertir le bonhomme qu'il n'était pas question qu'on leur fasse renouveler une pareille cascade.

\- Laissez ce pauvre homme tranquille, ce n'est pas un espion, voyons.

Haddock aurait presque pu jurer qu'une étincelle avait lui pendant un instant dans les yeux noirs du pilote, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la bonne humeur générale à cause de ce qui n'était peut-être qu'un reflet de soleil, aussi il s'était laissé conduire à son siège et avait bouclé sa ceinture en bougonnant, bientôt rejoint par Milou, tout aussi contrarié, qui s'était couché à ses pieds la queue entre les pattes arrière après avoir été grondé par son maître – il avait refusé tout net de monter à bord de l'aéroplane et fait galoper Tintin autour de la piste pendant cinq minutes avant d'être capturé et embarqué de force.

Les Dupondt, pas très rassurés, s'étaient remis au fond de la cabine, tripotant leurs chapeaux melons avec nervosité. Tournesol racontait à Nestor leurs vacances de la fois précédente : c'était assez particulier à écouter. Il gloussait toutes les cinq minutes en se rappelant "le bon tour" fait à Rastapopoulos, la machine à reproduire les objets en 3D programmée de travers. Le cher savant n'avait probablement jamais réalisé à quel point la partie qui s'était jouée sous le lac avait été serrée…

Haddock, renfrogné, avait renoncé à corriger le récit. Quel besoin y avait-il d'affoler Nestor ou de culpabiliser le professeur a posteriori ? Tout cela était derrière eux. Et Tintin avait raison, il ne fallait pas voir le mal partout. Le pilote était sans doute un très brave homme et ces vacances allaient très bien se passer.

Le pilote était effectivement acheté par un de leurs ennemis et il quitta l'avion exactement comme le précédent, en les laissant sans un parachute dans un appareil crachotant en train de piquer du nez au milieu d'une tempête de nuages sombres crépitant d'électricité.

Tout alla très vite. Tintin se rua vers le poste de pilotage en leur criant de se préparer à l'impact tandis que grandissait devant eux la masse indistincte d'une montagne, le capitaine rattrapa de justesse Milou qui glissait sur le plancher en piaulant, les Dupondt se prirent par le cou, Nestor épouvanté joignit les mains en prière et Tournesol écarquilla les yeux, surpris, en relevant la tête de son livre quand une valise qui s'envolait bouscula son chapeau vert – puis, dans un maelström de neige, de bris de verres, d'étincelles et de tôles déchirées, l'avion s'écrasa.

Et ensuite ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Deux

**CHAPITRE 2**

**"Où certain jeune reporter n'est pas tout à fait honnête avec ses amis."**

* * *

"Tonnerre de Brest. Pas _encore_ !" pensa Haddock en essayant de se redresser. Il lâcha une bordée de jurons bien placés lorsque son épaule démise se manifesta. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, affaissé contre la tôle glacée de la carlingue, il s'efforça de calmer son cœur qui battait à grands coups et prit quelques instants pour examiner la situation. Ses premières constatations ne lui plurent pas du tout.

Il faisait noir.

Il faisait froid.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Les autres étaient soit toujours inconscients, soit morts. L'avion était brisé en deux morceaux. Des fils dénudés se hérissaient dans la lueur pâle de la lune et entre les tôles écartelées, les étoiles clignotaient, très loin sur la voûte noire.

La tempête avait cessé, mais l'odeur de la neige était suffisamment forte pour se mêler à celle familière – beaucoup _trop_ familière… – d'un grand oiseau de métal mourant, gisant sur le sol après un atterrissage forcé.

Au moins, rien ne risquait de prendre feu.

Quelque chose bougea dans les décombres et Haddock sentit son cœur faire un bond d'espoir. Un faible jappement retentit dans l'affreux silence de la montagne et Milou émergea de dessous un monticule de valises éventrées, coiffé de ce qui devait être le bonnet de nuit de l'un des Dupondt. Il s'en débarrassa d'un éternuement agacé et se précipita vers le capitaine en gémissant.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini, pauvre toutou… Je vais bien, moi. Cherche Tintin, Milou, cherche les autres ! ordonna Haddock d'une voix enrouée.

Il n'avait pas la force de se lever et l'angoisse lui tordait les boyaux : _et s'il était le seul survivant ? Non, cela ne pouvait être… ils s'en étaient toujours sortis, tous autant qu'ils étaient… la chance n'allait pas les abandonner maintenant… Sauf si… sauf si… peut-être que le moment était finalement venu de se dire adieu…_

Milou aboya, dressant ses oreilles avec intelligence. Il donna un coup de langue au vieux marin, essuyant les larmes salées qui mouillaient les joues burinées, puis se mit en quête du reste de l'équipage. Sa petite queue blanche et frisée ne tarda pas à se mettre à battre joyeusement et, l'instant d'après, Nestor se redressait d'un air égaré, le chapeau melon d'un des Dupondt de travers sur la tête.

\- Que Monsieur m'excuse, je n'ai pas entendu…

Quelque chose qui était à moitié un rire, à moitié un soupir de soulagement s'étouffa dans la gorge d'Haddock. Son majordome était un peu titubant, mais il ne semblait pas blessé outre mesure, à part pour une égratignure qui saignait sur son front dégarni.

\- Un peu plus à l'Ouest… bredouilla ensuite Tournesol et ils s'aperçurent qu'il était toujours sanglé dans son siège, le seul qui n'avait pas été arraché par le crash… et pendu au plafond, la tête en bas.

\- Tryphon ! Le Ciel soit loué !

\- Que s'est-t-t-t-il p-p-passé ? La f-f-fin d-d-du m-m-monde ?

\- Je d-d-dirais m-m-même p-p-p-plus… sommes-n-n-nous m-m-morts ?

Les Dupondt, étourdis et grelottant, leurs costumes noirs poudrés de neige, pointèrent leurs têtes rondes ébahies par un trou dans la carlingue, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs moustaches hérissées encore par la peur, leurs cravates aussi froissées que les rares cheveux gominés sur leurs crânes.

\- Non, nous sommes en vie ! En vie, mille sabords ! Et grâce à ce sacré Tintin qui a encore réussi à nous faire atterrir en un seul morceau ! s'écria Haddock, exultant malgré la douleur qui pulsait comme une marque au fer rouge dans son épaule. "Quel gaillard, tout de même !"

_Et il va apparaître dans un instant. Il est en vie. Il est forcément indemne ! Certainement assommé par le choc, mais il ne va pas tarder à montrer sa houppette et à nous dire qu'on peut encore utiliser la radio pour appeler les secours…._

Ses yeux scrutaient farouchement la direction de la cabine de pilotage. La nuit engloutissait cette partie-là de l'avion, comme si le nez de l'appareil était enfoui dans un épais tas de neige.

Ils venaient juste de réussir à descendre Tryphon de son perchoir lorsque Milou aboya à nouveau, les faisant sursauter.

\- Il a dû trouver son maître ! s'écria le capitaine en s'efforçant de se redresser et sans y parvenir. Frustré, haletant, il ramassa la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main et la lança vers les autres (un canard en celluloïd, appartenant probablement à Tournesol qui aimait en avoir dans son bain). "Mais allez voir, tas de cornichons ! Tintin a peut-être besoin d'aide pour se dégager !"

Mais le temps que les Dupondt s'extirpent de la couverture dans laquelle ils s'étaient entortillés et que Nestor se lève en bégayant des excuses (Tournesol, bien entendu, n'avait rien entendu : en revanche, il avait trouvé le canard et l'examinait avec un peu de suspicion), Tintin souleva le rideau décroché qui cachait la cabine de pilotage et se faufila de leur côté.

\- Tout va bien, mes amis ? interrogea-t-il anxieusement.

\- Vous en avez mis, du temps, souffla Haddock.

Mais il ne fut probablement pas entendu car les Dupondt, Tournesol et Nestor s'étaient tous mis à parler en même temps – les policiers bredouillant des choses sans queue ni tête, Nestor gémissant ses grands dieux qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'aventure et Tournesol s'étonnant que le reporter s'occupe de "choses aussi triviales alors que nous sommes en situation critique, mon jeune ami. Je vous ai connu plus dégourdi".

Haddock poussa un soupir de frustration et rassembla ses forces pour se lever. Mais une main légère se posa sur son bras.

\- C'est votre épaule, n'est-ce pas, Capitaine ? dit doucement Tintin. "Ne bougez pas, il faut d'abord la remettre."

Le vieux loup de mer secoua énergiquement la tête, sentant ses yeux picoter à nouveau.

\- Rien de cassé, fiston ?

Il ne voyait rien, dans cette fichue obscurité. Il aurait voulu pouvoir agripper le gamin par les épaules, le faire tourner, vérifier lui-même qu'il était en un seul morceau.

\- Cessez de vous agiter, dit le jeune reporter sévèrement. "Laissez-moi faire. On va déjà remettre votre épaule d'aplomb et ensuite vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. Et ce sera très bien, cet équipage a clairement besoin d'un capitaine sur le pont…"

Haddock aurait ri, s'il n'avait pas eu si envie de pleurer. Le soulagement et l'inquiétude lui serraient la gorge, se mêlant à la pensée tourbillonnante que quoi qu'en dise Tintin, si _lui_ n'avait pas été là alors tout serait parti à vau-l'eau, capitaine ou pas capitaine.

Le jeune homme appela Nestor et réussit – allez savoir comment – à remettre le majordome dans son état naturel de nonchalance étudiée. Il le guida précisément et, quelques instants plus tard, le blessé lâchait un hurlement qui fit trembler la carlingue, sauter au plafond les Dupondt et renvoya Milou tout droit sous sa pile de valises.

\- Je crois qu'on a frappé, dit Tournesol distraitement.

\- ça va mieux ? demanda ce diable de Tintin en souriant.

Haddock fit prudemment bouger son bras et grommela à l'attention de Nestor quelque chose qui ressemblait davantage à des menaces de mort qu'à des remerciements émus. Le majordome, cependant, ne l'écoutait pas. L'air un peu troublé, un sourcil levé, il essayait de distinguer les traits du jeune reporter dans la pénombre, comme s'il s'étonnait que Tintin ne se soit pas chargé lui-même de remettre l'épaule du capitaine : il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de blessures…

\- Bien, mes amis, nous devrions essayer de dormir. Nous y verrons plus clair demain", annonça Tintin de sa voix claire et décidée. "Cette partie-là de l'avion sera presque habitable si nous la dégageons un peu. Dupont et Dupond, puis-je vous demander… ?"

\- Certainement, Tintin ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux policiers.

\- Merci, messieurs. Nestor, il y a probablement des couvertures dans les compartiments, ainsi que des lampes torches. Voulez-vous vous charger de les trouver ?"

\- Oui, monsieur. Tout de suite, monsieur. Oh ! Puis-je me permettre de suggérer que nous buvions tous une tasse de chocolat chaud ? J'ai – enfin, j'avais, avant l'accident… – ah, le voilà ! J'ai ici un thermos que j'avais emporté à tout hasard…

\- Nestor, vous êtes un as ! dit Tintin en souriant. "C'est une excellente idée, cela nous réchauffera."

Il tapota l'épaule de Tournesol qui continuait à parler tout seul, le fit asseoir et s'assura que le bon savant rejoigne le groupe en corps et en esprit. Ensuite seulement, il se laissa couler à côté du capitaine et s'adossa contre la carlingue, fermant les yeux un instant, la bouche légèrement crispée. La lune glissa par la fissure de l'avion et éclaira ses traits tirés, ses tempes étoilées de sueur. Haddock fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Tintin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa main chercha dans l'ombre celle du vieux marin et la serra un instant, presque convulsivement.

\- Cette fois, j'ai vraiment cru que nous y passions, murmura-t-il. "Je n'arrivais pas à redresser l'avion et… pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que j'allais tous nous tuer…"

\- Mais tu nous as sauvés, moussaillon, répliqua fermement Haddock, serrant à son tour farouchement cette main d'ordinaire d'acier qui tremblait comme celle d'un enfant dans la sienne. "Tryphon, ces deux ânes qui font de leur mieux, Nestor et moi… tu nous as tous sauvés."

Le tutoiement ne lui venait que lorsqu'il était submergé par l'émotion. Le reste du temps, le vouvoiement lui semblait tellement plus naturel, comme pour bien marquer à quel point il reconnaissait dans cet incroyable gamin l'homme dont il était si fier d'être l'ami.

Tintin rouvrit les yeux et sa tête roula sur le côté pour regarder le capitaine.

\- Merci d'être en vie, chuchota-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Allons, grommela le capitaine. "Ne faîtes pas cette tête, elle ne vous va pas, fiston. Vous êtes exténué. Suivez donc votre propre conseil, dormez un peu. Demain, vous serez frais comme un gardon, pendant que nous serons tous en train de nous plaindre de nos vieux os et vous nous bidouillerez cette radio comme un chef. Je parie que nous serons à la Villa Sprok pour le souper et alors ce sera bien le diable si je remonte dans un avion avant un mois."

\- Il paraît que la signora Castafiore va refaire une tournée en Syldavie. Danser sur les rives du Lac de Flechizaff lui avait beaucoup plu…

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur, Tintin.

Tournesol sirotait son chocolat chaud en les observant d'un air attendri. Nestor s'affairait, réconforté par la pensée d'être utile. Les Dupondt avaient cessé de grelotter et se chipotaient sur la meilleure façon d'installer le dortoir improvisé. Milou rongeait la tête du canard en celluloïd.

La nuit ne semblait plus aussi froide ni l'avion brisé aussi sinistre. Demain, le soleil se lèverait et ils mettraient en place un plan de bataille. Allons, ils avaient vécu des situations plus difficiles que cela ! Bientôt, cet énième crash d'avion ne serait plus qu'un souvenir dont ils riraient tous ensemble…

Haddock s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, l'estomac réchauffé par le chocolat, comme s'il était chez lui à Moulinsart, avec son chat au bout de l'édredon et ses objets familiers autour de lui. Il ne sentit pas qu'on étalait une couverture sur lui, ni n'entendit le vent se lever et hurler autour de la carlingue comme un loup fantôme.

Il ne s'aperçut pas que Tintin s'était dégagé doucement pour aller aider les autres à s'installer. Il ne sut rien de la dispute des Dupondt, ni de l'effondrement de Nestor en découvrant qu'il n'avait plus aucun linge de rechange, ni de la presque chute dans une crevasse de Tournesol parti au petit coin. Le jeune reporter géra toutes ces crises, petites ou grandes puis, quand tout le monde se fut endormi, il se retira à nouveau dans la cabine de pilotage, tirant le rideau derrière lui.

Il régnait là un froid glacial, scintillant. Le cockpit fissuré brillait comme du cristal et la nuit immense piquetée d'étoiles, au-dessus de la montagne blanche et dentelée, donnait l'impression à Tintin qu'il était à nouveau sur la Lune.

Avec une grimace, il se cala dans le siège en cuir, s'enroula dans sa couverture et laissa aller sa nuque en arrière. Milou grimpa sur ses genoux et se fourra sous la laine chaude et épaisse avec un petit jappement qui pouvait vouloir dire un tas de choses – _Froid ! Pas eu assez à manger ! Rentrer à la maison ?_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, Tintin ?_

\- Je ne sais pas, Milou… murmura Tintin en caressant le petit chien blanc qui bâillait. "Je ne sais pas comment leur dire, tu vois, qu'il n'y aucun espoir de réparer la radio… que si nous voulons nous en sortir, il faudra probablement redescendre par nos propres moyens… Et que _je_ ne suis pas du tout sûr de pouvoir y arriver…"

Il ravala la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge et ferma les yeux, voulut prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer son angoisse. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et ses phalanges blanchirent, serrées sur les barres de chaque côté du siège, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de rester silencieux. Milou l'observait en gémissant avec inquiétude.

Haletant, Tintin attendit que les étoiles qui n'avaient rien à voir avec celles au firmament dégagent sa vision, puis relâchant sa lèvre mordue jusqu'au sang, le front inondé de sueur, il pressa ses poings contre ses yeux. Ces larmes d'épuisement, il n'était pas question qu'il les laisse échapper, pas quand les vies de ses amis dépendaient de lui.

_Je _dois_ les ramener à la maison. Je _vais_ les ramener à la maison._


	3. Trois

**CHAPITRE 3**

**"Où Nestor est employé à autre chose qu'à manier le plumeau (mais préférerait cent fois s'en tenir au ménage du château)."**

* * *

Nestor se réveilla le premier. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était et pourquoi il avait dormi tout habillé, enroulé dans une couverture en laine qui sentait la naphtaline et couché à même le plancher d'un aéroplane, la tête coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Le professeur Tournesol bullait d'un air heureux, recroquevillé à côté de lui, son parapluie serré contre lui. La neige et le soleil matinal illuminaient d'or et de rose l'intérieur de la carlingue.

Le souvenir du crash lui revint et Nestor étouffa un petit gémissement de détresse. _Ah, mon Dieu, qu'il aurait voulu n'être jamais venu, être resté au Château…_ _et de penser que Monsieur et Monsieur Tintin se retrouvaient souvent dans de pareilles situations… !_ Il y avait de quoi se pâmer.

Mais un majordome stylé se doit de servir son maître dans n'importe quelle circonstance et Nestor se targuait d'être l'un des meilleurs de sa profession. Aussi se leva-t-il – avec quelques difficultés, il n'était plus tout jeune et ses articulations n'appréciaient pas vraiment d'avoir passé la nuit sur le sol – et brossa-t-il ses vêtements tant bien que mal, avant de considérer les lieux et de réfléchir à ce à quoi il valait mieux s'attaquer en premier.

Au fond de l'avion, les Dupondt dos à dos marmonnaient en rêvant, près du capitaine qui ronflait comme un soufflet de forge (il y avait encore des miracles : comment pouvait-on s'endormir avec un tel vacarme ?). Les valises éventrées, les sièges renversés, les débris de bois et de métal, les fils électriques, tout cela avait été plus ou moins repoussé sur le côté pour laisser la place de passer aux éventuels noctambules. Le thermos de chocolat chaud (vide) et les timbales (sales) étaient restés posés sur la table improvisée la veille.

L'haleine de Nestor se condensait et il frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de les réchauffer. Il portait son manteau boutonné jusqu'en haut et avait remis sa casquette à rabats bordés de fourrure de lapin, mais même comme cela il avait froid.

_Bon, l'urgence était de faire bouillir de l'eau pour préparer le café et le petit-déjeuner. Mais avec quoi ? Du café prêt à être moulu, il y en avait avec des biscuits et d'autres denrées essentielles dans le sac de voyage dont était sorti le thermos la veille. Et de l'eau… on pouvait peut-être faire fondre de la neige ? On s'était bien débrouillé un peu de la même façon pendant la guerre, après tout. Mais il n'y avait ni casseroles, ni cuisinière… Ah ! Monsieur Tintin, sûrement, saurait comment s'y prendre !_

Nestor enjamba le professeur avec précaution et se dirigea vers l'avant de l'avion. Il souleva le rideau et se baissa pour entrer dans la cabine de pilotage, un peu ébloui par le soleil qui la remplissait, étincelant sur le cockpit givré.

Milou l'accueillit d'un bref jappement et Tintin remua, sortant la tête de la couverture dans laquelle ils étaient pelotonnés.

\- Bonjour, Nestor, marmonna-t-il, clignant des yeux à la lumière.

Il avait le visage pâle, les cernes mauves de quelqu'un qui n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et qui commençait tout juste à s'endormir. De nombreuses égratignures étoilaient son front et son menton– les éclats de verre du cockpit, sans doute.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Tintin, dit le majordome. "Oh, ne vous levez pas, monsieur. Je voulais juste vous poser une question."

Tintin laissa à nouveau aller sa tête lasse contre le dossier en cuir, remontant la couverture vers son cou dans un mouvement enfantin. Une grimace involontaire contracta un instant ses traits tirés. Milou sauta de ses genoux et s'en fut de l'autre côté du rideau.

\- Vous avez bien dormi, Nestor ? Comment va votre front ?

Le majordome toucha machinalement la compresse maintenue par un sparadrap : Tintin avait désinfecté la plaie la veille à la lueur de la lune.

\- J'ai dormi aussi bien que possible, considérant les circonstances, monsieur, et je crois que ce petit bobo est en bonne voie de guérison, répondit-il.

Il hésita, pressa ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre, le café complètement oublié. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses bajoues tremblotèrent un peu.

\- Mais vous, monsieur… je suppose que vous ne voulez pas inquiéter Monsieur, Monsieur le Professeur et ces messieurs de la police, mais… vous êtes blessé, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-il, éperdu.

Tintin sourit, touché et amusé par l'affolement du vieil homme toujours si digne.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, Nestor, dit-il gentiment. Il se redressa péniblement, laissant glisser la couverture, et sourit encore, balayant la situation d'un petit geste négligent. "Je dois avoir une côte cassée, voilà tout."

_Ou deux, ou trois, s'il en croyait le feu qui brûlait dans son côté chaque fois qu'il essayait de respirer profondément._

Les yeux de Nestor s'agrandirent.

\- Mais vous devez souffrir le martyre ! balbutia-t-il. "N'y a-t-il rien que l'on puisse faire ?"

\- A vrai dire, si, dit Tintin dont le cerveau enfin réveillé avait fini par calculer qu'il valait mieux mettre le majordome de son côté, s'il voulait que le reste de l'équipage se concentre sur leur sauvetage plutôt que de s'inquiéter pour le plus jeune membre de la famille. "Je vais vous expliquer."

Nestor avait vu bon nombre de bosses, de plaies, de chevilles foulées depuis qu'il était au service du Capitaine Haddock et visité un grand nombre de fois son maître et le reporter à l'hôpital. Il fallait lui reconnaître un certain sang-froid, mais il était loin d'être préparé à la vision qu'il eut lorsque Tintin, frissonnant dans l'air glacé, souleva son maillot de corps après avoir péniblement ôté son pull bleu et déboutonné sa chemise.

Le flanc gauche du jeune homme n'était qu'une énorme ecchymose, une palette de marbrures violettes et jaunes striées de veines d'un bleu noirâtre.

\- Cela ne fait pas aussi mal qu'il y en a l'air, dit Tintin très vite devant le mouvement de recul de Nestor.

C'était faux, évidemment, mais il éprouva presque un véritable soulagement à prétendre le contraire pour rassurer le vieux serviteur.

Il tendit à Nestor les bandes de gaze qu'il avait récupérées la veille dans la boîte à pharmacie de l'avion, mais qu'il n'avait eu ni le courage ni la force d'enrouler autour de son torse.

\- N'ayez pas peur de bien serrer, dit-il bravement. "Moins cela bougera, plus je pourrais évoluer naturellement."

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent aussi interminables pour le jeune reporter qui serrait farouchement les dents, le visage blême et couvert de sueur, que pour le majordome transformé en infirmier qui transpirait à grosses gouttes, lâchant de temps à autre un petit couinement d'excuse, forçant ses mains tremblotantes à terminer cette tâche qui n'avait rien à voir avec passer le plumeau.

\- Voilà, monsieur, bredouilla enfin Nestor, les jambes flageolantes, en se rattrapant sur le tableau de bord pour ne pas tomber, quand il eut aidé son patient à se rhabiller.

Tintin s'affaissa dans le siège du pilote et attendit un instant avant d'essayer de desserrer les dents, craignant qu'autrement la nausée le submerge. Il se sentait à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux et des étoiles blanches fusaient derrière ses paupières. Chaque inspiration enfonçait un poignard brûlant dans son flanc, il manquait d'air, ses oreilles tintaient.

Il tressaillit quand la main fraîche de Nestor toucha son front, ouvrit les paupières et avala sa salive avec difficulté pendant que le carrousel infernal qui emportait le monde ralentissait.

\- Monsieur m'appelle, dit doucement le majordome. "Reposez-vous. Je tiendrais le fort pendant votre absence."

Tintin hocha faiblement la tête, articula "merci" quand le vieil homme le borda sous la couverture et se laissa sombrer dans un brouillard aussi épais que de la soupe, tandis que très loin résonnait la voix du Capitaine.

\- Mille millions de mille sabords ! Où étiez-vous passé, Nestor ? Ce diable de chien a dévoré les biscuits que vous aviez laissés traîner. Qu'a dit Tintin ? La radio sera-t-elle bientôt réparée ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce rafiot échoué, je veux rentrer à Moulinsart !"

\- Et moi donc, Monsieur, soupira le pauvre Nestor malgré lui. Puis il se secoua, tamponna vigoureusement son front dégarni avec un mouchoir à carreaux et reprit son air de nonchalance étudiée. "Que Monsieur m'excuse, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner de Monsieur."

Haddock le regarda curieusement.

\- Vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ? Vous n'êtes pourtant pas un expert en radio…

Il s'interrompit, baissa la voix comme s'il craignait que les autres ne l'entendent, ce qui pourtant ne risquait pas d'arriver : Tournesol était accroupi à l'autre bout de l'avion, vraisemblablement en train d'examiner quelque chose avec son pendule, et les Dupondt étaient dehors à faire un bonhomme de neige, si l'on en croyait les échos de leur conversation.

\- Cela va mal, n'est-ce pas ? La radio ne peut pas être réparée ?

Nestor toussota.

\- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, je ne suis pas un expert, répondit-il mollement, tout en manœuvrant l'air de rien pour se placer entre la cabine de pilotage et son maître. "Monsieur Tintin est sur l'affaire, il a simplement recommandé qu'on ne le dérange pas. Vous… euh… avez-vous la moindre idée de comment nous pourrions faire chauffer de l'eau, Monsieur ? Je suis certain qu'une bonne tasse de café nous remettrait tous en train."

\- Humph ! grogna Haddock. "Je préfèrerai un bon whisky bien tassé."

Le visage de cheval de Nestor s'éclaira.

\- Oh, mais dans ce cas, je peux sans doute aider Monsieur. J'ai pris la liberté d'emporter plusieurs bouteilles de la petite cave. Le récit du dernier séjour de Monsieur en Syldavie m'avait laissé à penser qu'il y était difficile d'y trouver des liqueurs.

\- Ah, Nestor ! Que ferais-je sans vous ? s'exclama le capitaine rasséréné, en emboîtant le pas à son majordome avec le même enthousiasme qu'un enfant à qui il est promis une friandise.

Les Dupondt revinrent à l'intérieur et proposèrent toutes sortes d'idées absurdes pour faire chauffer l'eau du café – "et griller les toasts, Nestor ! Le petit déjeuner sans tartines, c'est comme un désert sans oasis !"

\- Je dirais même plus : comme une mer sans bateau ! Une dame sans chapeau ! Un-

\- Mais taisez-vous, bougres de cornichons. Nous serons bien heureux si nous pouvons déjà manger quelque chose avec ce voleur à quatre pattes qui rôde dans les environs !

\- Un voleur à quatre pattes, Capitaine ? Que voulez-vous dire ? bredouilla aussitôt Dupont, tandis que son collègue se penchait en chuchotant : "Vous ne parlez pas du… yéti ?"

Haddock fit rouler ses yeux, exaspéré.

\- Mais non, bande d'emplâtres ! Je parle de Milou qui nous a torpillé une boîte entière de biscuits ce matin, pendant que vous étiez occupés à faire les zouaves dans la neige !

\- _Faire les zouaves_ ? répéta Tournesol, sa petite moustache noire déjà dressée d'un air offensé, en surgissant soudain à côté de Nestor.

\- Pas vous, Tryphon, s'empressa de corriger le capitaine, inquiet à l'idée de déclencher une nouvelle tornade comme celle qui avait ravagé l'usine atomique à l'époque du voyage sur la lune.

\- Oh ! s'écria le professeur, qui était déjà distrait par autre chose. "Oh ! Mais seriez-vous en train de nous préparer un petit déjeuner de fortune, Nestor ? Je ne crois pas que vous parviendrez à chauffer suffisamment d'eau pour nous tous dans cette petite timbale, sans compter que vous… ah, voilà, j'allais vous le dire. Vous ne pouviez que vous brûler les doigts avec cette allumette, mon pauvre ami."

\- C'est vous le génie, trouvez donc une solution ou nous serons obligés d'aller sortir le boy-scout de ses réparations de radio pour qu'il nous aide à préparer un feu, bougonna le capitaine.

A vrai dire, il aurait très bien pu faire cela lui-même, mais il s'inquiétait de n'avoir pas encore vu Tintin. _Ce n'était pas le style du jeune reporter de s'enfermer à l'écart, sans même venir saluer ses camarades au matin… quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. La radio était-elle vraiment cassée ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ne lui disait pas ?_

Il aimait à se poser en figure paternelle dans cette famille recomposée. C'était _à lui_ de porter le fardeau de s'inquiéter de leur sauvetage – ou tout du moins, il devait le porter _avec_ Tintin. Ce n'était pas _juste_ que le jeune reporter soit toujours celui qui les sortait du pétrin…

\- Mais bien sûr que nous pouvons faire mieux ! s'écria Tournesol qui, encore une fois, n'avait pas compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il se précipita vers la pile de valises et de sacs, commença à tout éparpiller autour de lui au grand dam de Nestor et des Dupondt qui avaient tout rassemblé la veille et à la grande joie de Milou. "Voyons, où ai-je mis cela ?... J'ai pensé que cela pourrait être amusant pour les enfants… et puis Tintin aurait pu l'emprunter pour une randonnée… j'aurais eu ainsi des données plus précises… saperlipopette, où est-ce donc ? Ah, voilà !"

Triomphant, il réémergea du tas de bagages avec une sorte de gros sac oblong, trébucha sur le fox-terrier qui sautait autour de lui en jappant et fut rattrapé de justesse par le capitaine et Dupond.

\- Pardon, ma petite fille, lança distraitement le savant en repoussant en arrière son chapeau rond et en remontant ses manches. "Voilà, messieurs", déclama-t-il, "le nécessaire de camping de Tryphon Tournesol ! Tout pour partir étudier les papillons et les variations météorologiques sans jamais manquer de confort !"

Et il déballa sous leurs yeux ébahis un réchaud en parfait état de marche, une cafetière en émail pimpante, un assortiment de tasses, d'assiettes et de casseroles emboîtables, un siège pliable qu'il assembla en un tour-de-main et sur lequel s'installa aussitôt Dupont enchanté, une sorte de guéridon équipé d'un parasol et une douzaine de tiges en fer dont il leur expliqua qu'elles servaient d'armatures à une tente.

\- … car la toile du sac, voyez-vous, ne se borne pas à être un emballage. Je le redis, c'est une tente, messieurs ! Aussi imperméable à la pluie qu'aux rayons du soleil et capable de conserver à l'intérieur des températures tout à fait supportables pour l'être humain, même par moins de zéro !

Dupond hochait la tête, épaté. Nestor avait joint les mains, ému, reconnaissant et dévoré par l'envie d'utiliser tout de suite ces ustensiles rutilants. Le capitaine, lui, attrapa Tournesol par les épaules et lui colla une bise retentissante sur chaque joue.

\- Tryphon, je ne vous le dis pas assez souvent, mais vous êtes un génie !

\- Contenir un incendie ? Oh, cela je ne pense pas, Capitaine, répondit placidement le bon savant, un peu étourdi par la valse dans laquelle il était entraîné. "Mais si cela vous ferait tellement plaisir, je peux me pencher sur la question… une fois que nous serons rentrés, naturellement."

\- Professeur, si vous n'existiez pas, il faudrait vous inventer, dit la voix claire de Tintin derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, la bouche ouverte pour l'accueillir, l'interroger, le prendre à partie, mais il les fit taire d'un geste impératif, apaisant Milou qui le fêtait de son autre main. Il tendit à Tournesol son carnet acoustique et rassembla tout le monde autour du providentiel kit de camping.

\- Messieurs, ceci est notre bonne nouvelle. Avec l'invention du Professeur, nous allons pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de notre côté en redescendant de la montagne.

_Il n'avait pas l'air blessé. Pâle, fatigué… il fallait compter sur le fait qu'il avait certainement passé la nuit à réfléchir à leur sauvetage. Un peu raide, peut-être – sans doute des bleus de ci, de là, comme eux tous – mais à part pour les petites coupures sur son visage, qui n'avaient rien de bien terrible à côté des griffures que lui avait fait le condor au Pérou, il semblait indemne. Tout allait bien._

Haddock était trop occupé à examiner Tintin en douce pour penser à poser la question inévitable, mais d'autres s'en chargèrent pour lui.

\- Et quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle, s'il vous plaît ? s'enquit Dupond.

\- Je dirais même plus : quelle est la mauvelle nouvaise ? renchérit Dupont.

Le jeune reporter s'approcha et déposa sur la table le boîtier carbonisé de la radio.

\- La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que personne ne sait où nous sommes, dit-il sombrement. "Nous n'avons aucun moyen de joindre les secours et je soupçonne même la compagnie d'avions-taxis d'avoir été achetée par nos ennemis : ils ne signaleront certainement pas la perte d'un de leurs appareils avant plusieurs jours – peut-être même plusieurs semaines. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes."

Haddock hocha la tête, le temps que la gravité de la situation s'imprègne bien en chacun d'eux, puis il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tintin, sans remarquer la rapide grimace de celui-ci.

\- Eh bien nous compterons sur nous-mêmes, donc. Et cela suffira amplement ! Nous nous sommes déjà sortis de situations plus terribles, matelots.

\- Bien dit, Capitaine ! lança Dupond. "Des paroles inspirantes !"

\- Je dirais même plus : des pinroles aspirantes ! renchérit Dupont.

\- Ah, je reconnais bien là l'âme de celui qui n'a pas hésité à aller jusqu'à la Lune pour le bien de l'humanité ! s'écria Tournesol avec admiration. "Un pionnier, un meneur d'hommes qui mérite bien qu'on le libère de l'emprise de l'alcool !"

\- Mille tonnerres ! Retenez-moi, Tintin, rugit le capitaine. "S'il évoque encore une fois ses pilules de l'Enfer, je sens que je vais faire un malheur !"

\- Oh mon Dieu, si j'avais su… si j'avais su… gémit Nestor.

Et Milou se remit à aboyer en sautant partout autour d'eux.

Au sommet de la montagne immaculée, l'avion écrasé scintillait comme un morceau de verre au soleil. Des vautours qui nichaient un peu plus bas le remarquèrent et s'élevèrent dans le ciel bleu pour aller l'examiner de plus près.

Et, encore plus bas, un paysan bordure qui tapait ses bottes pleines de neige contre la marche devant sa porte, aperçut cet étrange reflet brillant et se signa à tout hasard.


	4. Quatre

**CHAPITRE 4**

**"Où l'on chante, l'on se souvient et à force de farandole, l'on finit par avoir le tournis."**

* * *

D'abord, ils commencèrent par prendre un solide petit déjeuner arrosé de café noir avec un _cramique_ fait-maison, du sirop de Liège, des pains 'pistolets' et quelques tranches de _Passendale_, que Nestor avait emportés à tout hasard, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y aurait dans le cellier de la Villa Sprok (et redoutant de n'y trouver que le terrible fromage syldave contre lequel le capitaine l'avait mis en garde).

Puis Tintin, qui avait à peine touché à son assiette, concentré sur l'étude d'une carte de Syldavie, gribouillant dans son sempiternel carnet, organisa les préparatifs et distribua à chacun son rôle.

Il s'agissait d'inventorier tout ce qu'il y restait de nourriture dans l'avion, de se vêtir chaudement et de s'équiper de bonnes chaussures, de composer des sacs dans lesquels on répartirait le nécessaire pour plusieurs jours de randonnée et d'empaqueter les éventuels effets personnels qui ne pouvait être abandonnés. Car, bien entendu, il faudrait laisser un tas de choses sur la montagne et personne – à part Dupont, peut-être – ne se faisait d'illusions : on ne reviendrait sans doute jamais les chercher.

Tout cela occupa les deux heures qui suivirent et le soleil, pendant ce temps, monta haut dans le ciel, annonçant une splendide journée d'hiver.

Le capitaine, qui cherchait un moyen de bourrer davantage de bouteilles de whisky dans le sac à dos qu'il avait utilisé au Tibet - et que Nestor, pour une raison inconnue, avait trouvé bon de glisser dans les bagages - s'interrompit en entendant un cliquetis familier mais incongru.

Il contourna la carlingue, son sac toujours dans les bras, et découvrit Tintin planté devant une caisse en métal cabossée, sur laquelle était posée la petite valise de sa machine à écrire.

C'était le bruit des touches d'acier sur lesquelles le jeune homme appuyait pensivement qui avait attiré le capitaine.

\- A-d-i-e-u, ma vieille camarade…

Le chariot émit un ping ! joyeux en arrivant en bout de course et revint en place sans effort quand Tintin activa le levier.

La vieille _Olympia_ était bien entretenue.

Le capitaine toussota pour annoncer sa présence. Il appuya son sac lourdement chargé sur le bord de la caisse en métal et prit un ton léger pour essayer de dissiper le nuage qu'il voyait sur le front du reporter.

\- Bah, vous en achèterez une autre. Celle-ci a bien vécu !

Tintin eut un pauvre sourire.

\- Oh oui… je l'ai achetée en janvier 52, sur le paquebot, en revenant de Chine. Elle n'était déjà pas neuve, à l'époque, et j'en ai été pour faire la plonge pendant tout le reste du voyage pour avoir de quoi payer mes repas, mais il fallait absolument que j'écrive !

\- Quel âge ça vous faisait, en c'temps-là, moussaillon ? demanda doucement Haddock, faute de trouver quelque chose de mieux.

\- Quinze ans. Tchang en avait treize… c'est vrai que je n'étais qu'un gamin, ils avaient raison. N'empêche… c'est après ce reportage qu'on a commencé à me prendre au sérieux.

Il haussa les épaules mais ne réussit pas à réprimer le soupir qui gonflait sa voix.

\- Bientôt dix ans que je tape mes articles sur cette bécane, Capitaine…

Haddock chercha désespérément une inspiration, un mot à dire pour réconforter le jeune homme pendant que celui-ci refermait soigneusement la valisette, puis comme il n'avait rien trouvé, il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

\- Il y a encore de la place dans mon sac, dit-il d'un ton bourru. "Je ne suis pas obligé de prendre toutes ces bou… euh… enfin, ces… _bref_. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si nous surveillons ces deux nénuphars correctement, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ayons besoin d'en désinfecter un à l'alcool des pieds à la tête avant d'être arrivés à la villa. Alors, euh… J'peux sans doute caler votre machine à écrire au fond de mon sac."

Tintin secoua la tête. Il sourit encore, mais cette fois avec cette fraîcheur juvénile qui était sa marque de fabrique.

\- Merci, Capitaine. Vous êtes un vrai chic type.

\- Mais ? dit Haddock en levant un sourcil.

Il connaissait par cœur son petit reporter.

\- _Mais_ ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer sentimental. La survie de nos amis est ce qui importe le plus, dit fermement Tintin. "Rappelez-vous le Tibet, quand les coolies nous ont lâchés. Cette fois-ci encore, nous aurons besoin de faire des choix cruciaux dans ce que nous pourrons emporter."

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il ôta sans pitié plusieurs bouteilles du sac à dos du capitaine, puis l'entraîna en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- Venez, allons rejoindre les autres. Je crois que nous sommes tous à peu près parés pour cette expédition.

Les Dupondt avaient enfilé leurs manteaux noirs identiques – modèle standard de la Sûreté, sans nul doute – et remis leurs chapeaux melons après s'être enveloppé la tête dans leurs écharpes. Ce n'était pas très seyant, mais ce serait efficace pour les protéger du froid. Ils avaient réussi à faire rentrer toutes les affaires validées par Tintin dans leurs valises jumelles et se tenaient prêts au départ, leurs cannes à la main, moustaches gominées de frais.

Nestor terminait de boutonner avec soin le col de la pelisse du Professeur Tournesol qui avait bien commencé par pépier d'un ton indigné qu'il était "un homme d'un certain âge qui n'a pas besoin d'être pouponné comme un invalide", mais qui s'était ensuite laissé distraire par Milou qui se grattait furieusement pour se débarrasser de son paletot.

\- Ce chien est infesté de puces, mon garçon.

\- Mais non, professeur, il est parfaitement sain, dit patiemment Tintin. "Je l'ai mené chez le vétérinaire pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Il ne supporte pas son petit manteau, c'est tout. Mais il n'est pas question que je le laisse gambader dans la neige sans protection, il n'est plus tout jeune, vous savez."

\- Oh, le faire vermifuger, c'est bien aussi, mais vous devriez quand même l'emmener chez le vétérinaire, il commence à prendre de l'âge…

Haddock secoua la tête avec un soupir et mit dans sa poche le cornet acoustique que Tintin venait de retrouver, oublié sur un fauteuil de l'avion.

\- Nous sommes prêts, monsieur, dit Nestor en se redressant.

Lui aussi avait opté pour un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, mais il hésitait visiblement à rajouter son haut-de-forme là-dessus. Il finit par s'y décider en voyant son maître imiter la mode locale et se coiffer quand même de sa casquette. Le capitaine, qui avait voyagé dans ses habits de châtelain, avait remis son bon vieux pull en laine bleue avec l'ancre noire brodée sur la poitrine.

Il rentrait encore dans sa vareuse noire malgré le cholestérol contre lequel le docteur l'avait encore mis en garde et se vantait outrageusement de ce qu'il appelait "avoir une forme olympique". Tournesol, quant à lui, maintenait que ce bienheureux revers de santé était dû au régime sans alcool qu'Haddock avait suivi contre son gré après leur aventure chez les Picaros.

C'était vrai qu'il avait fière allure, le vieux loup de mer, allumant tranquillement sa pipe au sommet de la montagne enneigée comme s'il se souciait comme d'une guigne de ce que le monde allait encore leur jeter à la tête. Nestor avait lustré les boutons de cuivre de la vareuse au début de l'hiver, caressant probablement l'espoir absurde que son maître fasse enfin don à une œuvre de charité des dernières nippes qui lui restait de sa carrière dans la marine, et ils brillaient comme de l'or au soleil.

Les mains sur les hanches, Tintin passa en revue ses troupes, hochant le menton avec approbation.

\- Eh bien messieurs, je crois que nous n'avons rien oublié. Il est temps de se mettre en route !

Il attendit qu'ils se soient engagés dans la pente douce couverte de neige qui s'étendait juste en dessous du lieu du crash, pour se tourner vers son sac et le considérer d'un air sombrement résolu.

\- A nous deux, mon ami.

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

Au début, tout alla très bien. Le temps était magnifique, l'air vif agréable, le soleil éclatant, la neige ferme et craquante, la descente assez facile.

Les Dupondt, qui marchaient devant, étaient d'excellente humeur et ne tardèrent pas à pousser la chansonnette.

\- _"Boum ! Quand vot' moteur fait Boum ! La dépanneuse Simoun'…"_

Comme ils ne savaient plus les paroles du jingle, passé de mode depuis une demi-douzaine d'années, ils retombèrent très vite dans les paroles d'origine du titre qui avait inspiré la publicité des garages, se chipotant quand l'un des deux prenait la note trop haut ou trop bas.

Tournesol, qui venait ensuite, son parapluie noir dans une main et sa valise dans l'autre, ne tarda pas à les accompagner de sa voix éraillée… mais, bien évidemment, pas sur le même air.

\- _"… pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous sous la pluie… j'ai mes chaussettes qui font trempette…"_

Nestor fut plus lent à s'y mettre, peut-être parce qu'il se concentrait sur ses pieds, craignant de tomber à chaque instant. Puis, s'en sans rendre compte, il se prit à fredonner aussi – et avec une certaine outrecuidance, encore.

_\- "Y'a des gens pour être heureux, c'qui leur en faut des choses…" _

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la belle voix de baryton du Capitaine ne les rejoigne, se renvoyant à tous les échos de la montagne.

_\- "Viens par ici, veux-tu, ma blonde… là-bas, il y a trop de monde…" _

Il en était au milieu du lac aux canards, au moment où l'amoureux s'aperçoit que le canot fuit, lorsqu'il réalisa que Tintin était juste derrière lui. Il se tut brusquement, piquant un fard comme s'il avait été pris en train de chanter un couplet grivois.

\- N'ayez crainte, aucun risque d'avalanche, lança le jeune homme sans parvenir à dissimuler totalement l'amusement qui pétillait dans ses yeux (il avait entendu de bien pires rengaines avec ses collègues du _Petit Vingtième_). "Continuez, je vous prie. Je voudrais bien savoir si ce tenace soupirant va réussir à arriver à ses fins."

Le vieux marin fit volte-face en grommelant dans sa barbe quelque chose au sujet de journalistes au biberon qui se prenaient pour des Casanova et qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus à célébrer l'amour qui n'était qu'une chimère, _Tonnerre de Brest ! _…mais quelques minutes plus tard, repris par le virus ambiant, il entonnait "_le soleil a rendez-vous avec la lune, mais la lune n'est pas là et le soleil attend…_".

A présent, on pouvait être certain qu'on ne verrait ni ours, ni bouquetin, ni la moindre marmotte. Il ne manquait plus que la Castafiore au sommet de cette montagne pour que cette comédie musicale soit complète et c'était vraiment _dommage_ que personne ne puisse enregistrer les vigoureux choristes.

\- Wouf, grogna Milou à qui cette cacophonie cassait décidément les oreilles.

_\- "Hardi les gars, vire au guindeau… good bye, fare well…" _

\- Tu as raison, c'est pire que la fanfare de Moulinsart, pouffa Tintin. Puis, pressant un bras en travers de ses côtes, il grimaça : "oh, ne me fais pas rire !"

Il se serait bien joint au concert, quoiqu'il soit meilleur siffleur que chanteur – mais il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à garder sa respiration régulière en marchant.

Il avait cru perdre connaissance en mettant son sac sur son dos. Les étoiles qui avaient explosé devant ses yeux, le plongeant dans le noir, ne s'étaient dissipées qu'au bout de quelques minutes, le laissant pantelant, trempé de sueur, les jambes aussi faibles que de la gelée.

Les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre et l'avaient hélé, étonnés qu'il ne soit pas devant à ouvrir la marche. Il avait réussi à donner le change en les rejoignant, plaisanté et détourné l'attention de son visage rouge et crispé, mais il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait tenir. Le poids du sac lui coupait le souffle, chaque pas était une torture et seule la pensée qu'il devait ramener tout le monde au bercail lui donnait la force d'avancer.

Aussi, la moindre distraction était la bienvenue. Et à écouter les autres chanter des airs d'opérette à tue-tête, il se perdit dans une étrange rêverie.

_"Une valse à trois temps qui s'offre encore le temps… une valse à cent ans… une valse a mis l'temps, de patienter vingt ans…" * _

Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ait encore de cheveux blancs, ses amis n'étaient plus si jeunes. _A l'époque où ces chansons qui leur revenaient spontanément s'étaient gravées dans leurs mémoires, à quoi ressemblaient-t-ils ? A quoi rêvaient-ils ?_

Quelque part, tous ces vieux garçons qui semblaient tant attachés à leur "liberté" étaient restés désespérément romantiques – ou terriblement vieux jeu, c'était selon. Ils ne s'étaient pas mariés, mais cela avait-il vraiment été un choix ? Lesquelles de leurs taquineries étaient en fait des regrets ou des conseils déguisés ? _La vie file trop vite, Tintin. Si tu le trouves, ne laisse pas échapper un bonheur qui ne se représentera plus…_

Le reporter avait entendu Dupond dire, une fois, que son collègue avait été fiancé dans sa jeunesse. C'était difficile à croire, maintenant, mais entre les deux, il y avait eu la guerre – et cela vous changeait un homme, surtout lorsqu'on avait été prisonnier…

Les deux braves policiers aimaient les enfants, la routine familière, et ce n'était pas difficile de les imaginer en train de rentrer chez eux – sur des paliers voisins, bien entendu – et d'être accueillis par de gentilles ménagères en tabliers à pois et des gosses aux bonnes joues rondes qui se seraient coiffés de leurs chapeaux melons et auraient grimpé joyeusement sur leurs épaules…

Et ces roses blanches dont le professeur Tournesol prenait tant de soin, peut-être aurait-il préféré les offrir à une jeune personne émue, qu'il aurait embrassée sur le front avant de la conduire à l'autel en essuyant une petite larme…

Peut-être que ces chansons ne reflétaient effectivement qu'un mirage, une illusion mièvre qui s'effaçait après quelques années de mariage… mais Tintin avait tendance à vouloir y croire quand même.

Peut-être parce que le dernier souvenir du seul vrai foyer qu'il avait eu, avant que celui-ci ne vole en éclats un certain 16 décembre 1944, lors des bombardements de représailles sur Anvers, était celui du visage souriant de sa mère qui lui nouait son écharpe avant qu'ils ne partent avec son père au cinéma voir Buffalo Bill...

Il avait été très heureux à l'Institut Saint-Boniface – autant qu'on peut l'être quand on a sept ans et qu'on est expédié dans un pensionnat par de lointains cousins qui n'ont que faire de vous élever et vous ont nettement fait comprendre que vous étiez une bouche de trop à nourrir – mais les bons pères ne pouvaient pas remplacer une famille.

Il gardait un souvenir ému de son appartement _26_ _Rue du Labrador_, malgré le bruit des voisins, la chaleur en été, le froid glacial en hiver, les fenêtres qui se coinçaient, les multiples cambriolages… parce qu'il en avait payé le premier loyer avec son premier vrai salaire et que c'était aussi le premier endroit qui avait été _à lui_ (et à Milou !).

Mais c'était en rendant visite à ses amis à Moulinsart, puis en venant y habiter – et il ne savait toujours pas pointer exactement à quel moment cela s'était fait, c'était arrivé tout doucement, tout naturellement… – qu'il s'était rappelé ce qu'était un foyer.

Une maison qui s'éclairait à votre retour… quelqu'un qui vous attendait en se réjouissant… des gens qui vous pardonnaient vos défauts et étaient encore plus heureux que vous de vos réussites… une masse de petits riens tellement importants que l'idée de les perdre vous donnait mal au ventre…

_Promener ensemble dans la campagne en bavardant de tout et de rien… se réveiller le samedi matin et écouter en riant sous cape l'habituelle dispute sur la nécessité d'astiquer les cuivres toutes les semaines… accourir à la rescousse pour s'apercevoir que ce nuage de fumée rouge au fond du parc n'était qu'une énième fausse alerte au laboratoire… lire sur la banquette de la fenêtre par un jour de pluie, Milou endormi contre son genou… le grésillement familier d'un trente-trois tours de jazz… la chaleur bienheureuse du feu dans la cheminée… une odeur de tabac brun belge… _

\- Tout va bien, fiston ?

Tintin cligna des yeux. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite où il était.

Le ciel était très grand, très bleu au-dessus de lui, et la montagne couverte de neige étincelait au soleil.

Il se sentait cotonneux, paisible, détaché de tout et lorsque la barbe noire et la casquette du capitaine Haddock apparurent dans son champ de vision, il leur sourit… avant d'être tiré de sa béate torpeur par une gifle retentissante.

\- Tonnerre de Brest, moussaillon, revenez à vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tourner de l'œil comme ça ?

* * *

**Notes**

* * *

*** Jacques Brel, _La valse à mille temps _(1954). _Je voulais absolument le caler, pensez donc ! Un contemporain d'Hergé, et belge en plus !_  
**

**Et si vous voulez les retrouver :**

**Les Dupondt chantent _Boum _de Charles Trenet (1938)._ La chanson a effectivement inspiré Hergé pour le jingle de Simoun' que fredonnent les Dupondt au début de _l'Or Noir_..._  
**

**Tournesol chante _Rendez-vous sous la pluie_ de Jean Sablon (1936). _Adapté pour quelqu'un qui se balade avec un parapluie tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ?_  
**

**Nestor chante _La Java de Doudoune _de Jean Gabin & Mistinguett (1928). _Pour un majordome, c'est effectivement assez irrévérencieux._  
**

**Le Capitaine Haddock chante _Toi et moi _de Maurice Chevalier (1937). _Cette chanson me fait mourir de rire ! Et oui, elle faisait peut-être rougir à son époque, encore que ce soit loin d'être la plus explicite de Maurice Chevalier... mais je voyais mal Haddock, un personnage de BD destinée à la jeunesse, entonner _Dîtes-moi, ma mère_, quand même ! ^^ Il nous sert ensuite _Le Soleil et la Lune_ de Charles Trenet (1939) qu'il avait déjà entonnée dans _Le Temple du Soleil_.  
_**

* * *

**_**_Écrire cette histoire en essayant de me plonger dans l'atmosphère de l'époque (qui n'est pas canon du tout, mon Tintin est né en 1937 alors que dans la vraie vie, sa première aventure a été publiée en 1930...) est absolument délicieux. J'espère juste que vous ne me ferez pas un procès : je suis féministe, hein, en vrai. ^^  
_**_**


	5. Cinq

**CHAPITRE 5**

**"Où les souvenirs sont tour à tour doux et amers, effrayants et rassurants."**

* * *

Le capitaine marchait d'un bon pas, appréciant de sentir ses muscles répondre avec souplesse à l'effort qui leur était demandé. Son épaule était bien encore un peu engourdie, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Il avait bon pied, bon œil – ce n'était pas le cas de tous les gens de son âge, certains avaient perdu l'un ou l'autre pendant la guerre. Et il était heureux d'être en vie, heureux d'être avec ses amis.

Le ciel était bleu et le paysage magnifique – non pas qu'il allait l'admettre à haute voix, il fallait bien maintenir sa légendaire aversion pour les montagnes – et s'égosiller sur de vieux airs de sa jeunesse avait eu quelque chose de très amusant.

Tout en avançant, il gardait un œil sur sa grande gigue de majordome qui, vraiment, était aussi déplacé dans ce décor qu'un vase de Chine monté sur échasses, et s'assurait que les Dupondt, emportés par leur chanson, ne prennent pas un mauvais virage et ne tombent d'une falaise – ils en étaient bien capables, les bougres. Tournesol trottinait sagement avec son parapluie et sa valise, sous son chapeau vert. Nestor avait eu raison de le boutonner jusqu'au menton : Tryphon était prône à attraper des rhumes, tout maigrichon et ratatiné qu'il était.

Milou gambadait, parfois en avant, parfois en arrière – reniflant, s'arrêtant pour arroser une plante ou un rocher, aboyant après une sauterelle ou un oiseau dont on n'entendait que le clappement d'ailes quand il s'enfuyait.

Le capitaine s'arrêta et se retourna encore une fois, un peu préoccupé par le silence du dernier membre de la famille. Tintin était plus lent que d'habitude et il n'y avait pas sur son visage cet habituel émerveillement pour la nature qu'on pouvait y lire même dans des circonstances complètement inadaptées à pareille admiration : sur le toit du monde quand on était sur le point d'être englouti par une avalanche ou au fond d'une jungle qui ne cherchait qu'à vous dévorer d'une manière ou d'une autre, par exemple…

La suite de leur voyage l'inquiétait, sans doute.

Haddock ralluma sa pipe, puis il se remit en marche tranquillement, se disant que le jeune reporter n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper.

En tout cas, Tintin ne devait pas avoir froid. Il portait son blouson d'aviateur doublé en peau de mouton et ce pantalon de velours côtelé brun qui était devenu un classique après leur voyage en Australie.

Cela faisait plaisir de le voir s'habiller enfin comme quelqu'un de son âge et non plus comme une espèce de… de Rouletabille !

Haddock se souvenait encore avec affection de ce gringalet de dix-sept ans qui avait déboulé dans sa cabine avec son imperméable beige et son petit chien blanc. A l'époque, bien qu'en effet déjà reconnu pour ses articles, Tintin s'efforçait souvent de se faire passer pour plus vieux… avec peu de succès, il fallait le dire. Ses vestes de costumes un peu trop larges, ses cravates bon marché, ses culottes de golf et surtout la casquette de gavroche dont il se coiffait par pierre fendre, tout cela lui donnait certes un charme de reporter de roman dont il n'était pas du tout conscient, mais ne parvenait pas à convaincre ses interlocuteurs de ce dont il aurait_ justement_ aimé les convaincre, à savoir le faire passer pour un respectable journaliste. Avec les années, il avait cessé de s'inquiéter des standards et, quelque part, cela avait contribué à le mûrir – même si les sweats bleu layette étaient restés. Et puis, cela avait certainement aidé quand, à vingt ans, il avait eu cette soudaine poussée de croissance (Haddock se demandait parfois si cela avait un lien avec le voyage sur la Lune et tous les tests qu'on leur avait fait subir à l'époque). Il n'était pas devenu immense, bien sûr, mais ses épaules s'étaient carrées, sa silhouette étoffée, et on ne pouvait plus dire à présent de lui que ce n'était qu'un haricot belge trop malin pour son âge, doté d'une étoile décidément bien accrochée.

Ce qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, en revanche – outre son incorrigible houppette – c'était sa bonté, son intrépide curiosité, son courage sans faille, sa débrouillardise, son intégrité, son intelligence et sa bonne humeur constante : toutes qualités qui faisaient de lui un homme dont le capitaine était fier d'être l'ami.

Dans tous les cas, Nestor avait raison : "notre jeune monsieur Tintin ne va pas tarder à faire tourner les têtes".

_Mais le plus tard possible, hein._

Haddock ne tenait pas à voir Moulinsart envahi de sitôt par une autre femelle, aussi gentille soit-elle, ou par – il en frissonnait, rien qu'à l'idée – des _bambins_, fussent-ils beaucoup moins braillards que ceux de Séraphin Lampion.

Et puis… _les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas rester telles qu'elles étaient actuellement ?_ C'était peut-être très égoïste de sa part, mais le capitaine aimait sa vie telle qu'elle s'écoulait ces derniers temps. Était-ce parce qu'il se faisait vieux ? Il préférait ce que d'autres auraient qualifié d'ennuyeuse routine à l'effervescence de leurs aventures.

Cela avait commencé avec entendre siffler le train au loin et sentir son cœur se gonfler de joie… sursauter à un ding-dong énergique à la porte… secouer la tête, amusé, en regardant par la fenêtre le maître qui courait derrière le chien qui courait derrière le chat dans le jardin… puis c'était devenu le bruit familier du cliquetis de la machine à écrire dans l'Etude… la cavalcade de quelqu'un qui dévalait les escaliers en trombe… un rire clair qui résonnait quelque part dans la maison…

Comme cela semblait stupide, mis bout à bout – et comme c'était doux, tout à la fois !

_Savourer un double-whisky au coin du feu et, de temps à autre, relever la tête et voir Tintin plongé dans son bouquin, blotti sur la banquette de la fenêtre… écouter Tryphon pépier avec enthousiasme au sujet de sa dernière invention et en oublier la soupe servie dans les assiettes en porcelaine bleue… Disputer Nestor quand il risquait de se rompre le cou en astiquant les lustres perché en haut d'un escabeau… aller repêcher les Dupondt dans la fontaine ou remorquer leur pauvre deux-chevaux encore emboutie quelque part… Balader avec Tintin dans la campagne en bavardant de tout et de rien pendant que ce bon vieux Milou déterrait des os et courait derrière les papillons…_

Il ne se lassait jamais de discuter avec Tintin. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à réfléchir ensemble, à commenter, à débattre, ou simplement à se souvenir. La capacité à apprendre de ses expériences, la persévérance du jeune reporter quand il travaillait sur une histoire, son inaltérable foi en l'humanité, tout cela continuait à épater le vieux loup de mer. Jamais leur différence d'âge n'était un problème. Parfois, le garçon était même celui qui faisait preuve de plus de maturité.

Le capitaine avait cessé depuis longtemps de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter l'amitié de Tintin. Il se contentait d'apprécier les moments passés en sa compagnie, se refusant à même imaginer qu'un jour ils puissent n'être plus que des souvenirs eux aussi…

Milou se mit à aboyer, le tirant de sa rêverie juste à temps pour ne pas être renversé par le chien qui remontait la pente en courant.

Il se retourna et son cœur se contracta douloureusement, comme si une main de fer venait de l'écrabouiller. Pendant un instant, la respiration coupée, il eut l'impression que toute la montagne s'était figée, glacée, ternie.

Tintin était étendu par terre, quelques mètres plus haut sur le sentier.

_Pourquoi ? Comment ? Qui ? … Oh, mon garçon !_

Arrachant sa pipe de sa bouche et la fourrant précipitamment dans la poche de poitrine de sa vareuse, Haddock s'élança derrière le terrier blanc, sans s'occuper des appels et des exclamations des autres. Parvenu au jeune reporter, il s'agenouilla, lui ôta son sac, le retourna pour l'examiner.

Tintin était très pâle. Les yeux clos, les lèvres décolorées sauf pour une trace de morsure à laquelle perlait encore une goutte de sang, la nuque trempée de sueur… il avait dû simplement s'évanouir et glisser par terre.

_Personne ne lui avait tiré dessus._

Le capitaine s'obligea à respirer profondément, refoulant la panique familière qui faisait battre violemment ses tempes.

_Non, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui._

Il tapota les joues du jeune homme, l'appelant d'une voix étouffée, pressante, qui se fit plus impérieuse en voyant que cela marchait, quand Tintin battit faiblement des paupières.

Milou qui gémissait, inquiet, poussa un petit jappement joyeux et voulut lécher le visage de son maître. Haddock l'écarta d'un geste.

\- Tintin ! Tintin !

Le jeune reporter promena un regard vitreux autour de lui, sans chercher à se redresser.

\- Tabac brun… bredouilla-t-il.

\- Tout va bien, fiston ? balbutia le capitaine.

Puis comme les yeux de Tintin roulaient à nouveau en arrière, il s'emporta, affolé, et manqua le secouer, malgré les protestions des autres qui se rassemblaient autour d'eux.

\- Tonnerre de Brest, moussaillon, revenez à vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de tourner de l'œil comme ça ?

Peut-être que la gifle avait été démesurée, mais au moins, elle eut le mérite d'être efficace.

Tintin tressaillit, secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de sa torpeur. Il fit un mouvement pour se redresser et retomba, haletant.

\- Peut… pas… respirer… hoqueta-t-il, la voix sifflante.

Sa main agrippa la manche du vieux loup de mer, fébrile, suppliante. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le poignet d'Haddock. Dans les yeux dilatés du jeune homme, le capitaine lut l'épouvante d'Ishia.

\- Tout va bien, dit-il très vite. "Tu n'es plus dans cette cuve, mon garçon. M'entendez-vous, Tintin ? Vous êtes libre. Vous pouvez respirer, je vous le promets. Il y a plein de bon air frais, ici. Regardez, nous sommes dans la montagne, votre chère montagne."

Il le souleva légèrement, l'appuya contre ses genoux, grimaçant en entendant le gémissement qui échappa au reporter. Tournesol et Milou se pressaient de chaque côté de lui, inquiets. Les Dupondt, inhabituellement silencieux, ne les quittaient pas des yeux non plus.

La main calleuse d'Haddock continua à presser doucement l'épaule mince de Tintin, répétant que tout allait bien, qu'il pouvait respirer, qu'il n'était pas prisonnier du carcan de polyester fondu dans lequel il avait failli être morbidement immortalisé… jusqu'à ce que la respiration hachée du jeune homme se calme peu à peu, que sa poitrine cesse de se soulever de façon erratique, que sa main crispée relâche la manche de la vareuse noire.

\- Voilà, fiston… c'est fini… c'est fini…

Un orage grondait dans la gorge du Capitaine – une tempête de jurons, d'angoisse, de culpabilité, de reproches – mais il se contint pour ne pas le relâcher.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Tintin tremblait nerveusement, à bout de forces. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses tempes, se mêlèrent à la sueur qui collait ses cheveux.

\- J'ai… mal… finit-il par balbutier, vaincu.

Nestor se pencha pour tendre à son maître une tasse en émail remplie d'eau.

\- Il a été blessé pendant le crash, Monsieur. Une côte cassée, je crois.

Haddock jura à mi-voix.

\- Plutôt deux ou trois, oui ! Faire huit kilomètres dans cet état, on n'a… vous… je… Tonnerre ! Et vous comptiez ne rien nous dire, évidemment ! Mille sabords, Tintin, pour quelle sorte d'amis nous prenez-vous ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment posé la question pour avoir une réponse, mais soudain il y eut comme un courant d'air froid dans le silence en haut de la montagne. Un nuage passa devant le soleil, la lumière devint terne.

\- Je… je ne…

Tintin avait accepté avec gratitude la tasse présentée devant ses lèvres, bu une demi-gorgée. Puis l'eau avait pris un goût amer. Il n'avait plus soif, tout à coup, et même la douleur de ses côtes lui semblait insignifiante face à l'expression peinée qu'il croyait lire dans les yeux des autres.

_Les Dupondt, Tournesol… le capitaine… ils ne disaient rien, parce qu'ils étaient déçus, blessés… à cause de lui… Était-ce vraiment le message qu'il transmettait ? Renvoyait-il vraiment comme image qu'il ne les croyait pas capables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes ? Était-il si arrogant ?_

Il lutta pour se redresser, pour affirmer que c'était faux, qu'il ne…

Un coup de poignard brûlant dans son flanc fit jaillir des étincelles blanches devant ses yeux et la montagne chavira à nouveau, tandis qu'une vague rugissait dans ses oreilles.

* * *

_"La Terre appelle Fusée Lunaire, répondez"… "La Terre appelle Fusée Lunaire, répondez"… "Allo, allo… Bravo, Tintin ! Bien joué ! Maintenant, allez vous étendre sur votre couchette. En aurez-vous la force ? Tintin, Tintin !"… "La Terre appelle Fusée Lunaire, répondez"…_

Il n'y avait plus assez d'air, mais il avait fait son devoir.

Il les avait tous sauvés.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, cette fois-ci, sa tête était posée sur une veste pliée sur les genoux de Tournesol. Le savant était assis par terre, protégé de la neige par le ciré du Capitaine étendu au sol.

On l'avait enveloppé dans plusieurs couvertures et Milou était lové contre lui, comme une petite bouillotte naturelle. Le chien se mit à couiner et agita la queue doucement en voyant son maître revenir à lui et cette fois il ne se priva pas pour lui lécher le visage, gémissant joyeusement.

La vérité lui revint d'un coup, cuisante. _Non, il ne les avait pas sauvés. Au contraire._

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais le nœud dans sa gorge ajoutait encore à la sensation d'oppression, alors il le ravala tant bien que mal.

\- Il se réveille ! pépia Tournesol au-dessus de sa tête, l'air soulagé. "Sapristi, mon garçon, vous nous avez fait une belle peur… Non, ne bougez pas. Nous avons tout bien en main, alors ne vous inquiétez pas."

Le soleil avait tourné. Il était plus bas et la montagne enneigée prenait des nuances violettes sous le ciel de pourpre. L'avion, dans le crépuscule, étincelait comme une étoile décrochée du firmament, une douzaine de kilomètres plus haut.

\- Déjà le soir ? bégaya Tintin, consterné.

\- Vous avez dormi un petit moment, en effet, dit le professeur gentiment. "Et pendant ce temps, nous avons fait du chemin. Mais maintenant, nous sommes en train d'installer le camp."

Il fit un geste autour de lui, mais Tintin ne pouvait rien voir dans la pénombre qui montait, avec les rochers derrière lesquels ils se trouvaient – et qui devaient sans doute les protéger du vent.

\- Les policiers ont terminé tantôt de monter la tente, continua gaiment Tournesol. "Ils se reposent à présent. Nestor est en train de préparer un magnifique souper."

\- Le capitaine ?

\- Je suis là, moussaillon, dit le vieux loup de mer en s'accroupissant à côté du jeune reporter. "Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

Tintin ferma un instant les yeux. Il se sentait à peu près bien, enveloppé dans ce cocon chaud, et la douleur était supportable tant qu'il n'essayait pas de changer de position. Être un peu surélevé l'aidait aussi à mieux respirer. Mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se mettre debout sans risquer de retomber immédiatement dans les pommes et, pour être honnête, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment tenter l'expérience.

\- Encore un peu patraque, admit-il.

\- Quand je pense que vous me rabâchez régulièrement que la Presse est là pour dire la vérité… grogna Haddock. "Bon. Continuez de rester tranquille et laissez-nous gérer la situation. Tryphon est chargé de vous surveiller et si vous tentez de vous lever, il n'hésitera pas à vous assommer avec son parapluie."

Tournesol gloussa, son cornet acoustique à la main. Le capitaine se redressa et brossa ses genoux.

\- Pas de blague, hein, avertit-il encore, agitant son index avec avertissement, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Il s'est beaucoup inquiété de vous, dit Tournesol avec tendresse, tout en remontant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez. "Il crie fort, mais c'est un cœur d'or, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?"

Tintin hocha le menton. Il chercha une meilleure position pour voir ce qui se passait autour de lui et y renonça assez vite. Il avait _vraiment_ trop présumé de ses forces. Milou bien calé contre lui, caressant la petite tête bourrue de son fidèle compagnon, il se contenta d'interroger Tournesol sur ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient.

\- Le capitaine nous a montré comment les coolies transportaient les paquets au Tibet et nous avons chargé les deux policiers, expliqua le savant en pouffant de rire (il avait toujours gardé une petite rancœur à l'égard des Dupondt à cause de leur présence à bord de la fusée lunaire). "Vous auriez dû les voir ! Ils suaient et râlaient comme de véritables vaisseaux du désert ! Ensuite Nestor et Archibald vous ont porté – moi je m'occupais de la tente, voyez-vous, notre plus important élément."

Oh, le spectacle que cela avait dû être, en effet. Si Tintin n'avait pas été la cause de ces tracas, il aurait regretté de ne pas y avoir assisté.

\- Nous avons ainsi fait plusieurs kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que le sentier devienne par trop escarpé pour s'y risquer de cette façon. Alors nous avons cherché un coin pour nous installer pour la nuit. Les Dupondt étaient déjà tombés plusieurs fois, de toute façon, et Nestor était essoufflé. Il ne pratique pas assez de sport, voyez-vous. Moi, en revanche, comme j'ai fait du jiu-jitsu et de la savate dans ma jeunesse, je suis mieux conservé…"

Tintin sourit en se souvenant de la démonstration faite à Lazlo Carreidas juste avant qu'ils ne prennent ce fameux vol dont ils n'avaient gardé aucun souvenir (un autre crash, que pour une raison bizarre, leur mémoire avait effacé), mais Tournesol prit cela pour de l'approbation et il se rengorgea. Il était sur le point de se lancer dans un autre discours sur la nécessité d'entretenir sa santé lorsque Nestor s'approcha.

\- Que Monsieur m'excuse de l'interrompre, mais Monsieur est servi, dit-il avec la même courtoisie que s'il se présentait au pavillon-laboratoire pour venir chercher le professeur pour le repas après avoir sonné en vain une douzaine de fois. "Si vous voulez bien me laisser vous prêter assistance, monsieur…"

Haddock était revenu aussi. Tintin rassembla son courage en comprenant que le majordome et son ami allaient l'aider à se lever. Enfin il fut debout, pantelant, épuisé, appuyé de tout son poids sur le capitaine à qui cette situation en rappelait une autre beaucoup trop récente à son goût.

\- C'est heureux que nous n'ayons pas de falaise à descendre cette fois-ci, haleta le jeune reporter qui pensait à la même chose, dans un effort d'humour particulièrement raté.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, du moins, dit Haddock sombrement.

Il soutint Tintin jusqu'à la tente devant laquelle les Dupondt se rangèrent en haie d'honneur et le fit asseoir dans leur unique fauteuil de toile, calant une couverture derrière lui et en drapant une autre sur ses jambes.

\- Là. Vous devez déjà mieux respirer dans cette position. Vous sentez-vous assez en forme pour manger un morceau ?

Le reporter secoua la tête, les lèvres fermement serrées. La seule évocation de nourriture lui donnait la nausée.

\- Hum, dit le capitaine. "Demain, peut-être ?"

\- Demain, sûrement, souffla Tintin.

Haddock se pencha, gratta la tête de Milou. Puis il s'accroupit, posa ses deux mains sur les montants de la chaise pliante, de part et d'autre des genoux du jeune homme.

\- Reposez-vous, Tintin, dit-il gravement. "Ne vous turlupinez pas en réfléchissant à comment nous allons rentrer. Nous y penserons ensemble demain. Plus de ces stupides idées d'héroïsme, d'accord ? C'est peut-être un _scoop_ pour vous, mais personne n'est parfait, même pas vous. Alors laissez-nous prendre soin de vous, pour une fois."

Derrière le vieux loup de mer, dans l'embrasure de la tente, un savant renommé mais un peu dur d'oreille et deux policiers rondouillards particulièrement gaffeurs hochaient la tête.

Tintin sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis un chic type, dit le capitaine d'un ton bourru.

Milou aboya son approbation – à moins qu'il ne fêtât l'arrivée de Nestor avec le plat de fricadelles et des chandelles.

Un brouhaha enthousiaste s'ensuivit, fait de cris d'admiration ("vous vous êtes surpassé, mon ami ! Mais comment avez-vous fait ?" – "Oh, Monsieur m'avait tant parlé de ses difficultés avec la nourriture locale, qu'il m'a paru nécessaire d'emballer quelques denrées moins exotiques…"), d'accidents inévitables ("Oh, Dupont, quel dommage ! Une si belle assiettée !), de discussions animées ("Tryphon, où avez-vous encore égaré votre cornet acoustique, mille sabords ?"), de vociférations ("Milou, reviens immédiatement avec cette saucisse !") et pendant un grand moment la petite tente plantée sur une montagne glacée fut l'endroit le plus chaleureux de la Terre.

Et quand le capitaine tourna la tête vers la chaise pliante un peu plus tard, Tintin était affaissé contre le dossier, à nouveau endormi. Il était toujours aussi pâle et sa respiration toujours aussi sifflante et entrecoupée, mais l'ombre d'un sourire errait sur ses lèvres.

_Demain, peut-être ?_

_Demain, sûrement._

Ils seraient là quand il s'éveillerait.


	6. Six

**CHAPITRE 6**

**"Où l'on ne se moquera plus des cannes et des chapeaux melons des Dupondt."**

* * *

Le timide soleil du matin se glissait dans la tente silencieuse par une espèce de lucarne en toile roulée sur une moustiquaire, que personne n'avait remarquée la veille.

Il caressait les formes des dormeurs, auréolait d'or la fourrure blanche de Milou roulé en boule aux pieds de son maître, étincelait sur la visière de la casquette du capitaine qui était couché sur le côté, les traits marqués par la fatigue, les sourcils froncés dans son sommeil, un bras encore étendu vers Tintin.

La nuit du jeune reporter avait été plutôt agitée, entrecoupée de gémissements quand il faisait un mouvement involontaire et que la douleur le réveillait en sursaut, de halètements angoissés : "je ne peux pas respirer… je ne peux pas respirer…", de sanglots épuisés. Quinze fois, le capitaine s'était penché dans la pénombre pour remettre en place les couvertures, répétant "je sais que tu as mal, moussaillon… mais tiens bon… ça va passer… je te le promets…" avec une étonnante patience pour un homme de son tempérament.

Ils avaient sombré dans un sommeil lourd peu avant le matin, tournés l'un vers l'autre, puisant du réconfort dans cette proximité comme des dizaines d'autres fois.

De l'autre côté de la pile de sacs, Tournesol bourdonnait, une bulle à la narine, marmottant parfois "un peu plus à l'ouest" et se retournant alors brusquement dans un moulinet de membres maigres, manquant d'éborgner Nestor deux fois sur trois. Le majordome, qui était étendu tout droit, les mains croisées sur la poitrine comme un gisant, restait de marbre – il avait le sommeil passablement lourd pour un homme de son âge.

Les policiers venaient ensuite dans cet alignement de sardines.

Tout était paisible. Dehors, des oiseaux gazouillaient et les sabots d'un chamois intrigué par la tente crissaient dans la neige. La montagne était superbe, étincelante de blancheur sous le ciel radieux. Ce serait une magnifique journée encore, idéale pour marcher, mais encore fallait-il s'y mettre rapidement. Pourtant, personne ne bougeait.

Le rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait l'œil gauche finit cependant par déranger suffisamment Dupond pour qu'il émerge, bâillant largement. Et comme chaque matin depuis plus de vingt ans, la première chose qu'il fit en se réveillant fut de localiser son collègue.

Dupont ronflait tranquillement à côté de lui, son bonnet de nuit enfoncé sur la tête et de grosses chaussettes en laine aux pieds. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid, bien qu'ils aient insisté pour mettre leurs pyjamas, bien sûr, tandis que les autres se couchaient habillés. Sa moustache, qui était à peu près la seule chose qui dépassait de la couverture, froufroutait à chaque inspiration et expiration. De temps en temps, il marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible et souriait bêtement. Il devait rêver à quelque chose de plaisant.

Dupond, qui n'avait aucune idée de quel sac magique Nestor tirait ses victuailles, ne chercha pas à se lever pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il savoura à la place cette grasse matinée inattendue, peu pressé de demander à nouveau un effort à ses muscles courbaturés. Il savait de plus que s'il remuait, son collègue se réveillerait automatiquement. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, même déjà au temps où ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager cette chambrette à l'école de police à la suite d'une confusion sur leurs noms de famille : ils étaient pour ainsi dire connectés, de façon invisible, comme de vrais jumeaux.

Au début, ils en avaient joué, d'ailleurs, accentuant encore leur ressemblance en s'habillant exactement pareil, imitant les manières l'un de l'autre pour rendre le Chef complètement chèvre. Dupont avait eu l'idée des cannes et Dupond celle des chapeaux melons. Chez le barbier, ils avaient éclaté de rire en se voyant dans les miroirs avec leurs moustaches taillées presque à l'identique. Ils étaient jeunes et il y avait tant de choses dont ils rêvaient qui étaient les mêmes – faire le tour du monde, apprendre à danser avec des claquettes, écrire un roman célèbre – où était le mal ? On les appelait les Inséparables et, comme ils n'étaient pas mauvais dans leur travail, on fermait l'œil sur cette constante plaisanterie.

Puis la guerre avait éclaté.

Et quand David Dupond avait été forcé de porter une étoile jaune sur sa manche, Théophile Dupont n'avait pas hésité une seconde à en coudre une sur la sienne aussi.

Ils s'étaient présentés ensemble à la caserne de Dossin après que David ait reçu une convocation de Malines pour le travail obligatoire et l'officier allemand avait ri aux éclats, lui aussi, en les voyant entrer, avant d'écrire leurs noms en joignant les deux dernières lettres dans son registre et de leur attribuer un numéro de convoi.

Trois semaines plus tard, ils montaient dans un train à destination d'Auschwitz.

Théophile n'avait jamais cherché à corriger l'erreur, même quand on leur avait pris leurs chapeaux melons, leurs costumes noirs et leurs cannes, même quand leur identité n'avait plus été qu'un nombre sur un carton pendu à leur cou, même quand on avait tondu leurs têtes et leurs moustaches, même quand rire et rêves étaient devenus des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Le reste, vraiment, n'était qu'un brouillard et quand des ombres en émergeaient, Dupond essuyait son front en sueur pour les chasser et levait la tête vers le ciel. Oui, il fallait oublier pour se souvenir : que les nuages gris pleurent en clapotant sur les pavés ou que le soleil étincelle sur les ardoises rouges des toits, il n'y avait pas de barbelés sur l'horizon de Bruxelles.

Mais il y en aurait toujours dans leurs têtes.

David et Théophile étaient restés prisonniers _là-bas_. Cette entité craintive et squelettique que le train avait ramenée, ce n'était qu'un nom banal et deux initiales qui ne voulaient plus rien dire.

Après la guerre, le Chef, dont l'uniforme de parade était à présent couvert de médailles et qui marchait lui-aussi avec une canne, vu qu'il lui manquait une jambe, les avait rembauchés sans mot dire.

Les Dupondt.

Chapeaux melons, cannes anglaises, costumes noirs… on riait de voir passer ces deux poids plumes aux moustaches de matadors. On riait de leurs maladresses, de leur nervosité, de leur maniérisme. On riait aussi du bégaiement de Dupont, de sa difficulté à assembler ses pensées, de cette manière stupide qu'il avait de répéter ce que disait son double.

Personne ne savait.

Et à quoi cela aurait-il servi d'expliquer ? Survivre à l'horreur ne les avait pas rendus meilleurs que d'autres. Ils n'avaient pas été envoyés _là-bas_ parce qu'ils étaient des héros, pour commencer.

Les Dupondt.

Ordinaires. Invisibles. Bien dans le rang. Chaque chose à sa place, chaque moment minuté pour ne pas laisser la moindre place à l'angoisse. La routine, la routine, la routine et ne _jamais_ désobéir aux ordres, même si la situation était complètement absurde. Laisser rire d'eux, parce que c'était ce qui les avait toujours protégés, mais rester fidèles à leur serment de servir leur pays, parce que c'était ce qui les avait gardés humains.

Ensemble, toujours ensemble.

Les années avaient passées. Ils s'étaient enhardis. Quelque chose des anciens _eux_ avait refait surface : leur fascination pour les déguisements, leur envie de voyager, leur goût pour les phrases grandiloquentes. On ne les prenait toujours pas au sérieux, mais ils s'y étaient habitués. Ils suivaient leur chemin et tant pis pour le reste. Le Chef continuait à les désigner pour des missions dont personne ne les croyait capables. Et, parfois, ils parvenaient à les remplir.

Parfois aussi, ils pouffaient en se regardant l'un l'autre à la fin d'une journée bien remplie, tout en baignant leurs pieds fatigués, assis chacun dans leur fauteuil, et, dans la lumière tamisée de leur petit salon ennuyeux, les rires étouffés de Théophile et de David venaient les rejoindre.

Puis ils avaient rencontré Tintin. Tintin qui débordait de vie, de joie, d'énergie. Tintin si adroit, si intelligent, si vif. Tintin qui s'intéressait à leurs enquêtes, qui les aidait, qui leur laissait les lauriers à la fin. Tintin qui leur pardonnait leurs balourdises et leurs excès de zèle. Tintin qui les appelait "mes amis".

"Le petit".

_Leur_ petit.

Ensuite il y avait eu ce marin irascible qui distribuait plus d'ordres que le Chef, qui s'agaçait de leur lenteur mais leur trouvait toujours une tâche à accomplir, qui passait son temps à leur donner des noms d'oiseaux ou de bouchées d'apéritifs et qui disait "nos amis" en parlant d'eux ; et puis encore le Professeur Tournesol qui, tout sourd qu'il était, ne s'en laissait pas compter et les avait fait voyager plus loin qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru.

Et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, _ensemble_ s'était mis à signifier bien plus que deux initiales blessées réfugiées derrière le même nom. Il y avait Tintin, le célèbre reporter, "notre ami". Il y avait le chien Milou, bien sûr. Il y avait le capitaine Haddock avec son sale caractère mais aussi son grand cœur, il y avait le professeur Tournesol et son mystérieux pendule, il y avait le Chef, il y avait l'impossible Castafiore, il y avait la Patrie… et il y avait les Dupondt, rondouillards, dégarnis, maladroits, heureux.

C'était tout cela, _ensemble_.

Et c'était bien.

Théophile et David avaient approuvé aussi et, peu à peu, leurs fantômes s'étaient effacés pour laisser place à des souvenirs.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Haddock, que Nestor avait forcé à abandonner son poste au chevet de Tintin (_le majordome avait menacé de jeter dans le ravin les rares bouteilles de whisky que son maître avait réussi à fourrer dans son sac s'il n'allait pas se débarbouiller et boire au moins une tasse de café_), contemplait les Dupondt en secouant vaguement la tête, amusé malgré lui.

Ils étaient nu-tête, en bras de chemise, en train de se raser en face d'un miroir de poche pendu à une branche d'arbre. Ils pouffaient, fredonnant ensemble on ne savait quelle chansonnette ridicule et, de temps à autre, se donnaient un coup de hanche en cadence.

Le capitaine était partagé entre s'inquiéter des critères de recrutements d'Interpol ou juste rire à ce spectacle. Ces deux clowns avaient le don de faire monter sa pression sanguine rapidement, mais il y avait quelque chose de singulièrement émouvant à leur sujet, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux gosses trop vite grandis. Il avait même pensé, passé un temps, à leur dire de venir s'installer à Moulinsart, histoire de compléter la collection de vieux garçons excentriques, puis il avait abandonné l'idée : Tintin n'aurait jamais cessé de travailler, si cela avait été le cas. Il était déjà suffisamment sollicité par les détectives, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui serve à domicile une raison de sauter davantage de repas pour plancher sur les affaires de la police…

Le regard du vieux marin revint malgré lui vers le coin de la tente où Nestor parlait à mi-voix, essayant de convaincre le jeune reporter d'avaler un peu de porridge, et il passa une main lasse sur son visage.

Tintin n'allait pas bien. Cette nuit épouvantable avait eu exactement le résultat auquel il fallait s'attendre : le gamin s'était donné la fièvre. Il n'était pas question qu'on s'amuse à le trimballer sur un brancard de fortune avec ses côtes cassées et pourtant il fallait trouver une solution – et vite ! – pour le ramener à la civilisation.

Le capitaine lâcha un autre gros soupir et appuya ses coudes sur la petite table, fourrageant dans ses cheveux noirs hirsutes avec un certain désespoir.

\- Vous avez l'air inquiet, mon ami.

Haddock releva la tête et fit jouer sa mâchoire, clignant des yeux pour essayer de dissiper la fatigue qui les ensablait, puis il s'avachit à nouveau, la barbe dans la paume, laissant ses épaules retomber avec défaitisme tandis qu'il se tournait vers le petit savant qui terminait sa deuxième tasse de thé, aussi à l'aise au sommet de cette montagne enneigée que s'il avait été à Moulinsart un matin de printemps.

\- Je le suis, Tryphon, dit-il gravement.

Le professeur Tournesol, son petit chapeau vert posé sur son vaste crâne chauve, le regardait avec intelligence et compassion.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas abandonner.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, grogna Haddock. "Tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie dans ma vieille carcasse, je me battrai pour que le navire reste à flot, Tonnerre de Brest ! C'est juste que… j'ai beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas comment nous allons nous en sortir cette fois, vieux camarade."

Il pinça l'arête de son nez, frustré par son impuissance et la sensation que quelque chose était _là_, juste sous son nez, et lui échappait.

\- Si seulement nous pouvions réparer cette fichue radio…

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel le capitaine, qui n'avait plus les idées très claires, faillit s'endormir. Puis les doigts grêles de Tournesol claquèrent devant son visage et il sursauta, renversant évidemment son café sur ses jambes.

\- Qu-quoi ? Iceberg droit devant, timonier, la barre à tribord toute !

Il réalisa où il était et lança un coup d'œil furibond au professeur qui gloussait.

\- ça vous fait rire, vous ?

\- Pas du tout, dit cette espèce de zouave.

Et Haddock comprit soudain ce qui lui échappait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Comment faîtes-vous pour m'entendre ? Vous n'avez pas votre cornet acoustique.

Tryphon Tournesol, éminent physicien, prix Nobel dans plusieurs domaines et présentement le plus âgé de tous les naufragés présents, eut une grimace malicieuse digne d'un gamin de maternelle sur le point de faire une bonne blague.

Puis il ôta sa prothèse auditive de son oreille, sortit la batterie encombrante de sa poche et enveloppa le tout soigneusement dans son mouchoir avant de le tendre au capitaine stupéfait.

\- Je ne l'ai retrouvée que tout à l'heure. Nestor avait dû la mettre dans mes bagages. Savez-vous, Archibald, que ce petit appareil fonctionne sur le même principe qu'une radio ? Présentement, il ne peut que recevoir, mais en le modifiant, on pourrait sans doute _émettre_.

Il toussota, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Eh ! Enfin, il faudrait pour cela que quelqu'un qui s'y connaisse _un petit peu_ en matière d'ondes se penche sur la question…

Pendant quelques secondes, Haddock ne réagit pas, la bouche ouverte et les yeux clignant bêtement. Puis il se leva d'un bond en poussant un rugissement et les Dupondt, épouvantés, sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tandis que Nestor accourait, alarmé, la cuillère dégoulinante de porridge à la main.

\- Mille millions de mille sabords, Tryphon ! Vous… tu… ! Oh, _ça_ ! Dans mes bras, vieille branche !

Le petit professeur, arraché de son siège, soulevé, embrassé, se débattit gentiment pour qu'on le repose sur la terre ferme. Puis, tout content, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota :

\- Ne pensez-vous pas que ce serait charmant si c'était cette chère Madame Castafiore qui nous recevait ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que devrions notre salut à son aide pendant un voyage en Syldavie…

Haddock essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux – larmes de rire, de reconnaissance ou de fatigue, il ne savait pas trop – et il abattit sa grosse patte de marin sur l'épaule frêle du savant.

\- Oh, celle-ci n'a pas besoin de radio pour qu'on l'entende à l'autre bout du pays, grogna-t-il. "Mais du moment qu'on ne tombe pas sur Séraphin Lampion, je crois que j'embrasserai bien n'importe qui nous recevra. Ce cataclysme ambulant compris, ma foi."


	7. Sept

**CHAPITRE 7**

**"Où des révélations sont faites par accident."**

* * *

Le capitaine Haddock tâta le front de Tintin et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la fièvre était enfin tombée. Il allait retirer sa main lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le jeune homme cherchait inconsciemment le réconfort de sa paume dans son sommeil et, au lieu de retourner voir comment Tournesol avançait avec la radio, il s'assit à côté du lit de fortune, grognant que la Terre était décidément trop basse. Milou, qui roupillait sur les jambes de son maître, releva un instant sa truffe noire, cligna vaguement des yeux, puis se rendormit.

La main du capitaine revint sur le front du jeune reporter, brossant en arrière la mèche poisseuse de sueur, son pouce calleux frottant machinalement la fine cicatrice blanche que la balle des espions avait laissée.

Cinq ans, déjà ! Et pourtant son vieux cœur s'emballait encore en repensant à cette terrible nuit. La détonation dans le noir, les hurlements de Milou dehors, le coup de fil à M. Baxter… l'attente épouvantable sans savoir si le gamin allait s'en sortir… et puis les trois semaines passées au chevet de Tintin, à lui tapoter le dos sans pouvoir le soulager quand il vomissait, à essayer de le distraire en lui racontant des histoires parce lire lui donnait la migraine et que jouer avec Milou le fatiguait, à promener tout doucement dans les couloirs aseptisés en lui tenant fermement le bras quand les vertiges ne s'en allaient pas… à surveiller avec angoisse ses progrès, à se répéter sans réussir à s'en convaincre que cet iconoclaste de docteur syldave savait ce qu'il disait, que le malade s'en remettrait sans aucune séquelle, qu'il avait une constitution de fer, que c'était un miracle…

Et c'était vrai. Le jeune reporter s'en était sorti et cette aventure qui avait failli être la dernière les avait menés jusqu'à la Lune ! Mille Tonnerres, quand il y repensait… il fallait être fou. Et tout ça parce que…

\- Cap'taine…

Il sursauta, puis s'aperçut que Tintin bredouillait juste en dormant. Sa main reprit sans même y penser la caresse paternelle.

Oh, Tintin n'était _pas_ son fils – même si quelque chose qui ressemblait à une immense fierté le remplissait quand par hasard quelqu'un faisait la confusion, même si trente-deux ans les séparaient et que cela aurait _pu_ être vrai. Tintin était son ami, son meilleur ami.

Mais c'était aussi, dans encore bien des domaines, juste ce "jeune garçon" dont le _Petit Vingtième_ racontait les aventures comme s'il s'était agi d'un héros de bande dessinée.

Juste un gamin qui riait aux éclats dans la rue sans s'inquiéter du regard des autres, qui aimait faire de la vitesse sur sa motocyclette et courir avec son chien, qui dévorait à pleines dents autant un rata préparé au fin fond de la jungle amazonienne que l'ordinaire de bord par mer démontée, qui se mettait en quatre pour résoudre un mystère mais qui était capable d'attendre la dernière minute pour rendre un article, qui vous sautait au cou sans façons quand il était heureux ou soulagé.

Haddock réprima un sourire.

Dans un sens, Tintin et Milou étaient bien les mêmes : d'une bonne humeur à tout épreuve, acharnés à vouloir sortir par tous les temps, curieux à l'imprudence, incroyablement peu rancuniers mais entêtés comme des mules quand ils avaient une idée dans la tête, indépendants mais prompts à montrer leur affection…

\- … et plutôt nerveux en présence d'araignées, compléta Haddock avec un rire au fond de la gorge qui, pour une raison inconnue, faisait aussi mal qu'une pelote d'épingles.

\- Wouf, dit Milou d'un air indigné, en relevant la tête comme s'il avait reconnu le mot détesté par son maître.

Tintin remua à nouveau. Ses cils palpitèrent, il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible, puis ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, se promenèrent avec un peu d'égarement autour de lui avant de se poser sur le capitaine.

\- Bien dormi, fiston ? demanda celui-ci d'un ton qui se voulait léger mais qui ne l'était pas.

_Trois, deux, un…_ bien qu'au ralenti, les rouages se remettaient visiblement à tourner dans la tête du jeune reporter. La fièvre était définitivement partie, ne laissant qu'une grande lassitude.

\- Pas vraiment, dit Tintin d'une voix enrouée.

Le vieux loup de mer débouchonna sa gourde, se pencha, soutint la nuque du jeune homme pendant qu'il buvait avidement, puis l'aida à s'asseoir quand il fit mine de vouloir se redresser, calant derrière lui des couvertures en guise d'oreillers.

Milou, heureusement, semblait sentir que ce n'était pas le moment de s'agiter, et bien que ses oreilles soient toutes droites et que sa queue batte un rythme frénétique, il ne chercha pas à lécher le visage de son maître ou à sauter sur lui, mais se recoucha sagement contre sa hanche quand ce fut terminé.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars, je crois, continua Tintin en fronçant les sourcils. Il gratta la tête blanche et frisée de son chien extatique d'un geste machinal, comme s'il était encore perdu dans son rêve. "J'ai… j'ai rêvé que j'étais dans le sous-marin du professeur, quand des algues s'étaient emberlificotées dans les hélices… les réserves d'oxygène étaient presque vides…"

Il s'interrompit et frissonna, aussi pâle que le col de sa chemise.

_"Je ne pouvais plus respirer."_

Le capitaine se contenta de hocher la tête.

Tintin faisait souvent des cauchemars, particulièrement quand il était épuisé ou préoccupé par quelque chose. Ça n'avait rien d'anormal, avait dit le toubib peu après leur voyage sur la Lune justement, le jour où Haddock avait réussi à obtenir comme condition à ce qu'il aille consulter un médecin pour son cœur que Tintin prenne aussi rendez-vous pour un bilan complet (_cette énième concussion dans la cale de la fusée aurait pu avoir des répercussions vraiment graves sur quelqu'un qui avait subi une grave opération chirurgicale aussi peu de temps auparavant_). Apparemment, faire des cauchemars était même plutôt bon signe – le corps et l'esprit évacuaient soi-disant ainsi le stress accumulé pendant les reportages dangereux. "Et puis vous avez beaucoup d'imagination, jeune homme."

_Ha, ha. _

Haddock ne voyait rien de sain à ce que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vécu la guerre se réveille régulièrement en hurlant la nuit parce qu'il se croyait aux mains d'une brute en train de l'étrangler/ le tenir en joue/ le battre avec un gourdin/ le noyer/ le menacer d'une seringue remplie d'on ne savait quelle substance dangereuse.

Le cerveau brillant de Tintin ne lui était d'aucune aide quand il se battait contre ses souvenirs. Dans ses rêves, il redevenait ce que tout le monde semblait oublier qu'il était : un _jeune garçon_, oui, qui en avait trop vu, trop fait, bien avant d'être un homme…

\- Pardon de vous avoir causé du souci, dit doucement le reporter, en posant sa main sur le poing crispé du capitaine.

\- Humph, grogna celui-ci.

Il avait depuis longtemps appris qu'il était ridicule de prétendre que seules 'les bonnes femmes' avaient des sentiments, mais l'habitude était dure à faire passer.

\- C'est très bien de reconnaître vos torts, moussaillon, mais la prochaine fois que vous faîtes atterrir un avion en catastrophe, tâchez de vous en sortir comme d'habitude avec un simple pansement sur le front, grommela-t-il.

Milou, loin d'être dupe, se mit à se tortiller joyeusement, rassuré d'entendre à nouveau dans ce ton bourru l'amicale intonation des plaisanteries échangées entre les deux hommes quand tout allait bien.

\- Tonnerre de Brest, que vont penser vos lecteurs si vous vous mettez à être aussi maladroit et nonchalant que… que ce _beatnik_ chevelu qui encombre les locaux du journal de ce garçon d'ascenseur ! *

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, capitaine, dit Tintin solennellement, mais une étincelle amusée dansait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il repoussait Milou qui voulait lui lécher le nez.

Haddock secoua la tête avec un reniflement dubitatif, puis il chercha sa pipe, la bourra, l'alluma et, après avoir aspiré la première bouffée, sourit franchement à son ami.

\- C'est bon de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous, fiston, dit-il.

Tintin sourit aussi, de ce sourire juvénile qui éclairait le monde entier. Puis son visage reprit un air sérieux, un nuage se leva dans ses yeux, il calma son chien d'une pression ferme sur le cou et, en un instant, le gamin disparut pour laisser place au reporter.

\- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ? demanda-t-il. "Où en sommes-nous à présent ? Comment vont les autres ? A-t-on pu joindre les secours d'une façon ou d'une autre ?"

Droit au but, comme d'habitude.

Haddock soupira. Il tenait ses réponses prêtes parce qu'il savait à la virgule près quelles questions poserait le jeune homme en se réveillant, mais il aurait préféré que Tintin ne soit pas toujours si prompt à négliger son état de santé pour se jeter dans la suite de l'aventure.

\- Tout le monde va bien. Il est présentement… dix heures du matin, dit-il en consultant sa montre. "Cela fait maintenant trois jours que l'avion s'est écrasé. Nous avons fait environ douze kilomètres nord-nord-ouest, en descendant vers la vallée. Nous n'avons pas bougé depuis que nous avons planté la tente dans l'angle abrité de ce plateau. Les Dupondt ont poussé une petite reconnaissance et la pente s'intensifie ensuite. Il faudrait sans doute s'encorder."

Il enleva sa pipe de sa bouche un instant.

\- Ha ! Autant dire que c'est fichu de ce côté-là. Sans parler des détectives, ce serait de la folie de demander à _Nestor_ ou même à Tryphon de se risquer à un exercice de varappe. Non, le mieux que nous puissions faire est de rester ici, où un hélicoptère pourra facilement se poser. Nous avons des vivres, de l'eau, des couvertures, nous pouvons tenir jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent.

\- Mais pour cela, il faudrait pouvoir les prévenir…

Un bras toujours croisé sur les couvertures, les sourcils froncés, Tintin tapota ses lèvres de son index. Haddock sourit en remettant sa pipe dans sa bouche. D'ordinaire, le geste familier était suivi d'un énergique "je crois que je commence à comprendre !" mais il n'y avait nul besoin de réfléchir, aujourd'hui.

\- Notre vieil ami Tournesol est sur l'affaire, dit le capitaine, enchanté d'être celui qui apportait la bonne nouvelle. "Il a trouvé un moyen de trafiquer son appareil auditif pour le transformer en radio."

Pendant quelques instants, Tintin le fixa d'un air ahuri, puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Mais _bien sûr_ ! s'écria-t-il. "Oh, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?"

Le vieux loup de mer fit rouler ses yeux, résistant à l'envie de lui souffler une bouffée de fumée au visage.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Cinq heures après avoir repris connaissance, Tintin était capable de se lever – en grimaçant et en se tenant les côtes, tout de même. Requinqué par une sieste sans rêves et les bons petits plats de Nestor – un autre miracle, considérant les circonstances – il tint absolument à s'installer à côté de Tournesol pendant que le savant travaillait sur la radio de fortune.

Haddock et les Dupondt firent un aller-retour à l'avion et en revinrent avec le matériel dont le reporter et le professeur leur avaient fait la liste : casque et micro du pilote, divers éléments du tableau de bord, fils enchevêtrés, tournevis, etc., ainsi qu'une foule d'autres choses plus prosaïques (boîtes de conserves, couvertures supplémentaires, un oreiller en plumes, des pantoufles fourrées, un nécessaire à toilette…) dont Nestor leur avait aussi passé commande.

Le soir, alors que des nuages épais s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la montagne assombrie, annonçant un changement dans la météo qui ne serait pas pour avantager les naufragés, Tournesol déclara enfin que l'appareil était prêt.

Tout le monde retint son souffle lorsqu'on tenta tout d'abord de voir si l'on pouvait _capter_ quelque chose.

La radio – ou plus exactement l'espèce de méduse difforme qu'ils avaient assemblé – crépita, crachota, puis enfin le grésillement indistinct se transforma en quelque chose de net. C'était une des dernières chansons françaises à la mode.

\- "... _les vacances sont terminées, sous prétexte que l'on est rentré, pourquoi faudrait-il tout changer ? _…" **

Le capitaine émit un bruit qui ressemblait fort à un renâclement de cheval.

\- Ces chanteurs modernes ne savent plus rien faire d'autre que geindre "yeh, yeh", grommela-t-il. "Mille sabords, de mon temps…"

\- J'ai dansé là-dessus avec Martine, dit Tintin pensivement. "L'été dernier, justement."

Il y eut un instant de silence stupéfait qu'il ne remarqua pas, occupé à trifouiller les boutons, à orienter autrement les antennes et à lancer de temps à autre : "allo ? Allo ?".

Puis les Dupondt se rapprochèrent peu discrètement, sortant leurs carnets de leurs poches, tandis que Haddock se raclait la gorge et tentait de prendre un ton indifférent.

\- Martine ? _Quelle_ Martine ? demanda-t-il. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent en réalisant qu'il devait s'agir de cette fille languide avec les lunettes de papillon et les cheveux en choucroute qui avait sauté sur Tintin à leur descente de l'avion, au retour d'Ishia. "La secrétaire de la galerie d'art ? Martine Vandechose ?"

Les policiers gribouillèrent avidement le nom dans leurs carnets.

\- Martine Vandezande, corrigea Tintin distraitement. "Elle m'a invité et j'ai dit oui. Je lui devais bien ça. Je l'avais faite pleurer en l'accusant du meurtre de son patron."

Il en était encore mortifié.

\- Alors vous êtes allés danser, répéta le capitaine lentement. "Et ?"

Les Dupondt retenaient leur souffle, concentrés, le crayon prêt. Nestor était étrangement silencieux dans son coin cuisine. Il n'y avait bien que Tournesol pour… _ah, non_. Même Tournesol, écoutait, son cornet acoustique à l'oreille, la tête penchée de côté d'un air extrêmement intéressé.

\- Et _rien_, dit Tintin avec un haussement d'épaules. "Je lui ai marché sur les pieds toute la soirée. Apparemment je suis plus doué pour la _Bloushtika_ que pour le twist."

\- La _Bloushtika_ ! répéta une voix rocailleuse dans la radio. "La danse nazionnale de nos foisins syldaves. Par les moustaches de Pleksy-Gladz ! Il ne sera pas tit que ces betits moutons gampaderont touchours à la barbe de leurs maîtres. A qui ai-je bien l'honneur de parrrrler, s'il fous plaît ?"

* * *

_**NOTES**_

* * *

*** Il s'agit de Gaston Lagaffe, qui a fait son entrée au _Journal de Spirou_ en 1959 !**

**** Johnny Halliday, _Comme l'été dernier_ (1962).**


	8. Huit

**CHAPITRE 8**

**"Où l'on tient conseil de guerre et l'on termine transformés en bonshommes de neige."**

* * *

Le rire du capitaine s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Les Dupondt ouvrirent la bouche comme deux poissons ébahis, laissant tomber leurs carnets. Nestor se rapprocha sur la pointe des pieds, un air épouvanté peint sur son visage chevalin. Tournesol fronça les sourcils, pressant le cornet acoustique plus près de son oreille.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tintin au lieu de répondre à la question, ramassant le crayon d'un des Dupondt pour griffonner la fréquence qu'ils captaient.

\- Oh, oh ! Mon cheune ami, l'anonymat est peut-êtrrre de mize entre radio amateurrrs, mais quand on se glize suprrrépticblement sur la frrréquence utilisée par la grrrande arrrmée de Borrrdurie, on doit z'identifier à la prrremièrrre semonze !

Tintin éteignit l'appareil d'un geste vif.

\- Nous voilà dans de beaux draps, dit le capitaine d'une voix blanche. "Si ces australopithèques à moustaches apprennent que _nous_ sommes en détresse au beau milieu de leur Mère Patrie… ils vont vouloir régler de vieux comptes…"

\- Le capitaine a raison, renchérit Tournesol de sa voix éraillée. "Ils n'avaient guère apprécié qu'on leur vole ce char, la dernière fois. Et moi, pour un, je ne veux pas retourner dans cette insalubre forteresse pour y être forcé à travailler pour le compte de puissances qui bafouent les droits sacrés de l'homme !"

\- Il s'agit certainement d'un poste frontalier, dit le jeune reporter, les yeux sombres, en dépliant la carte et en l'étalant sur la table. "Le lac de Flechizaff est bordé par les deux pays, nous nous serons sans doute crashés sur la mauvaise rive."

\- La mauvaise montagne, vous voulez dire, corrigea Dupond.

\- Je dirais même plus sur la… sur le… enfin, du mauvais côté quoi, bafouilla Dupont.

Nestor leva la lanterne en tremblotant, les joues comme de la gelée.

\- Oh, Monsieur… que va-t-il advenir de nous ?

\- Je ne pense pas que cet homme ait deviné à qui il parlait, dit Tintin. "Il doit s'imaginer que nous sommes des radios amateurs syldaves ou hongrois."

\- Il me semble qu'un assez bon indice de ce que nous ne sommes ni syldaves ni hongrois serait que nous avons eu cette conversation en _français_, pépia Tournesol.

\- Et croyez-vous les Bordures si bêtes qu'ils ne puissent faire le lien entre un avion disparu avec vous à son bord et une radio pirate qui se met soudain à émettre au milieu des Zmylpathes ? protesta Haddock.

\- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir demander du secours s'ils se mettent à nous traquer sur les ondes, dit Dupond avec inquiétude.

\- Je dirais même plus, les secours ne pourront pas nous traquer s'ils se mettent à demander des ondes, bégaya Dupont.

\- Que je leur refuserais, oui, monsieur, quoi qu'ils me promettent ! assura Tournesol avec force. "J'ai déjà détruit mes plans et je recommencerais si nécessaire. Mon invention ne servira pas leurs sombres desseins !"

\- Messieurs, messieurs… mes amis, du calme, reprit Tintin. "Rien n'est encore perdu. Nous pouvons émettre sur d'autres fréquences, retrouver cette station francophone que nous avions un peu plus tôt, peut-être capter un poste frontalier syldave une autre fois. Nous allons nous en sortir."

Le vent, qui se levait, fit entendre un lugubre hululement, comme s'il n'en croyait pas un mot. Et à vrai dire, il avait raison. Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Tintin eut beau s'échiner à lancer des SOS en espérant capter un amateur amical ou la police syldave, entre deux émissions de variétés ou les dernières nouvelles de Prague, il ne cessa de retomber sur la voix graveleuse qui se moquait de lui.

Les Bordures les guettaient. Les Bordures avaient clairement deviné qui étaient les naufragés égarés dans la montagne. Les Bordures se réjouissaient de les avoir à leur merci et jouaient avec eux comme un chat qui guette une souris.

\- Les Bordures vont probablement dépêcher une expédition dans notre direction dès demain matin, dit gravement le jeune reporter en rassemblant à nouveau tout le monde autour de la table quelques heures après minuit.

Dehors, la tempête se faisait de plus en plus forte, grondant et malmenant la tente comme un chien énervé le ferait d'un chiffon (Milou n'appréciait pas la comparaison – fourré sous une pile de couvertures, il gémissait plaintivement). Le froid se faisait plus mordant et même la lanterne ne parvenait plus à chasser l'obscurité qui semblait de plus en plus épaisse, de plus en plus menaçante.

Le capitaine, l'air furieux, faisait les cent pas en fumant pipe sur pipe. Les Dupondt grelottaient dans leurs pyjamas, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sous son bonnet de nuit, Nestor blanchissait et rougissait alternativement aux hurlements du vent et aux bourrasques qui secouaient la toile. Tournesol ne s'était pas couché. Il claquait des dents malgré la triple couche de vêtements qu'on l'avait obligé à enfiler, mais ses yeux étaient très vifs derrière ses lunettes rondes.

\- Si cela ne soufflait pas si fort, ils seraient déjà en route, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il de sa petite voix aigüe et tranquille.

Tintin hocha le menton.

\- En effet, professeur. A quelque chose le malheur est bon. Mais la tempête ne nous protègera pas toujours et elle finira par se tourner contre nous. Nous devons prendre une décision.

Il frotta ses yeux d'un revers de poignet dans un mouvement enfantin, réprima un gémissement en changeant de position, un bras pressé en protection contre son torse, et ils eurent tous un geste avorté, un mot ravalé, une expression à la fois coupable et remplie de pitié : aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu le courage de l'envoyer se coucher pendant les longues heures qu'il avait passé penché sur la radio, appelant sans relâche, fronçant les sourcils et crayonnant sur les papiers éparpillés autour de lui.

Ils savaient bien qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour s'en sortir. Le jeune reporter trouverait une solution. Il trouvait _toujours_ une solution.

\- A quoi est-ce que vous pensez, moussaillon ? Qu'avons-nous d'autre comme options à part rester ici et attendre qu'ils viennent nous cueillir ?

Tintin leva la tête et son regard se posa avec compassion sur chacun de ses compagnons avant d'étinceler, déterminé.

\- Nous devons quitter le plateau et tenter de gagner la Syldavie avant qu'ils nous rattrapent.

Il étala à nouveau la carte sur la table, emprunta une timbale encore à moitié remplie de café refroidi, un tournevis, le pot de sucre et la boîte d'allumettes, les disposa selon ce qu'il expliquait.

\- Voici l'endroit où je pense que nous nous sommes écrasés. Le poste frontalier bordure qui a capté nos appels de détresse se trouve probablement par là. Nous survolions le lac quand le pilote nous a lâchés. Les derniers relevés enregistrés par les appareils de bord me laissaient penser que nous étions… _ici_. Mais l'orage avait dû les fausser. Nous ne pourrions pas recevoir les émissions de Prague si c'était le cas, ce sommet les bloquerait. Voici le chemin escarpé que les Dupondt ont exploré, celui que nous suivions au début. Si nous tentons plutôt la descente de ce côté-ci…

Il tapota l'extrémité mâchouillée de son crayon sur la carte.

\- Nous ne risquerons pas de tomber sur les "secours" envoyés par les Bordures et nous serons à la frontière en moins de deux jours.

Les Dupondt, soulagés, s'embrassèrent avec effusion et se tapèrent mutuellement sur l'épaule. Nestor, rasséréné, se rallongea dignement sur sa paillasse en dressant mentalement la liste des provisions qu'il lui faudrait pour ravitailler tout son monde pendant le reste du périple. Tournesol était toujours penché sur la carte, essuyant ses lunettes pensivement, ses yeux de myope plissés pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

Le capitaine les fit tous sursauter en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table et Milou, qui était venu gratter le genou de son maître pour que celui-ci le prenne dans ses bras, se mit à aboyer, inquiet.

\- Tout ceci est bien beau, mais vous oubliez plusieurs choses ! gronda Haddock. "De un, le blizzard fait rage dehors. Les Bordures ne peuvent pas bouger, oui, mais nous non plus."

\- Paix, Milou, dit Tintin en acceptant le chien que Dupont avait ramassé et lui tendait. "C'est ça, tu es un bon toutou. Couche-toi sagement, nous parlons."

\- De deux, nous n'avons pas pris au départ cette direction par laquelle vous voulez nous envoyer maintenant parce que vous avez dit _vous-même_ que le sentier n'étant pas tracé sur la carte, il y avait – et je vous cite : "de grandes chances que ce soit impraticable" ! De trois…

Le capitaine s'interrompit et respira bruyamment par le nez. Ses traits burinés s'adoucirent sous son épaisse barbe noire.

\- De trois, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire une telle marche forcée, Tintin. Vous tenez à peine debout et à la moindre chute dans les rochers, une de vos côtes cassées pourrait vous perforer le poumon. Quant à imaginer que nous puissions couvrir les trente bons kilomètres qui nous séparent de la frontière avec l'équipage que nous avons en aussi peu de temps, c'est irréaliste. Deux jours ? Tonnerre de Brest, laissez-moi rire ! Nous en mettrons plutôt quatre ou cinq !

Mais il ne riait pas du tout. Un éclair farouche s'était plutôt rallumé dans ses yeux.

\- Et je ne sais pas quelles sortes d'idées stupides bouillonnent sous votre crâne, fiston, mais mettez-le-vous bien dans la caboche, il n'est _pas question_ que nous vous laissions ici. Nous nous sauverons tous ou nous périrons tous ensemble.

Un concert d'exclamations stupéfaites immédiatement suivies de protestations indignées éclata, affolant à nouveau le chien. Tintin calma l'effervescence d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur le cou frisé de Milou.

\- Je pense que vous sous-estimez nos amis, Capitaine, dit-il gentiment. "Nous avons fait une douzaine de kilomètres le premier jour. Même s'il s'avérait que le terrain soit couvert d'arbres tombés et de buissons enchevêtrés – ce dont je doute car il s'agit de pâturages de montagne d'après les hachures sur la carte, je suis certain que nous pouvons couvrir à peu près la même distance au même rythme en descendant vers la vallée. De plus, j'ai bon espoir que plus bas, quelque berger ou amateur radio en vacances autour du lac, finira par entendre notre appel à l'aide."

Il posa sa main sur le bras du capitaine qui fulminait toujours et leva son regard clair vers lui.

\- Tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

Oh, ce regard, ce regard ! Haddock ne le connaissait que trop bien. Combien de fois s'était-il laissé convaincre, entraîner, par ces yeux qui mêlaient au plus sincère courage la plus implacable détermination ? Il ne les comptait plus et il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts, qu'il jurerait pour la énième fois qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas, qu'il râlerait, supplierait, gronderait, gémirait… mais qu'il cèderait et qu'il irait jusqu'au bout de l'aventure, quoi qu'il arrive.

C'était inéluctable. Et un jour, fatalement, cela se terminerait mal. Mais bien qu'il soit un peu mortifié à l'idée d'être devant ce gamin comme une boussole qui revient toujours sur le Nord, le vieux loup de mer ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre son instinct.

_C'était ce regard-là, aussi, qui avait vu en lui autre chose qu'une épave et qui l'avait remis à flot._

Il poussa un profond soupir.

\- Très bien. Nous ferons comme vous le proposez. Mais allez piquer un somme, voulez-vous ? Ce seront peut-être les dernières heures de repos que nous pourrons grappiller avant d'être pris en chasse par ces forbans.

Tintin acquiesça avec lassitude. Il accepta sans protester l'aide du capitaine et, aussitôt couché, s'endormit comme une masse, Milou blotti contre lui.

Haddock remonta la couverture sur l'épaule du jeune homme, esquissa un geste comme pour lui poser la main sur le front ou ébouriffer gentiment ses cheveux, mais se ravisa, l'air sombre. Il se contenta de tapoter la tête du chien, jeta un coup d'œil sur Nestor qui marmonnait des listes de courses en dormant, échangea un regard avec Dupond qui veillait sur le sommeil de Dupont, puis se releva péniblement et revint vers la table à laquelle se trouvait toujours Tournesol.

Le professeur, qui l'avait observé, ne dit rien, mais lorsqu'il fut assis, il cala sa tête auréolée de frisottis noirs contre l'épaule du capitaine avec la même familiarité que le chat siamois de Moulinsart et bâilla largement.

\- Allez vous coucher, Tryphon, grommela Haddock en bourrant sa pipe. "Vous n'avez plus vingt ans. Je sais bien que vous avez l'habitude de veiller tard dans votre laboratoire, mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire du zèle."

\- Vous avez raison, Nestor a eu la main lourde avec le sel dans les épinards… bredouilla Tournesol en se pelotonnant plus confortablement, nouant ses bras maigres autour du bras du capitaine.

\- Lâchez-moi, bougre de pieuvre à lunettes, je ne suis pas une quille de navire ! protesta Haddock, mais il était trop tard : le professeur roupillait déjà comme un bienheureux, son chapeau vert de travers sur la figure.

Le capitaine poussa un autre soupir. Il alluma tant bien que mal sa pipe, gêné par le poids sur son bras, tira une ou deux bouffées en déplorant intérieurement qu'il ne lui reste qu'une bouteille de whisky, puis se remit à étudier la carte, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de leur interlocuteur bordure, mais il avait du mal à penser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple militaire. Il y avait dans le rire gras de l'homme quelque chose de vicieux, comme la joie mauvaise de quelqu'un qui se réjouit de voir arriver l'heure de la vengeance.

_Himmerszeck ou Kronick, les gardes chiourmes enivrés et enfermés dans leurs chambres pendant Tintin et lui s'échappaient ? La douche avait dû être glacée à leur réveil et ils attendaient peut-être impatiemment que leur tour vienne de rire aux dépends de ceux qui s'étaient moqués d'eux…_

_Le Major Kardouk, qui avait laissé échapper de la forteresse de Bakhine non seulement Tournesol mais aussi les deux ennemis publics Numéro Un recherchés par la police bordure après les avoir eus à sa merci pendant plusieurs heures ? S'il n'avait pas été fusillé depuis, il devait avoir gardé une belle dette à leur égard – et il n'était pas connu pour un homme patient et doux au temps où il gouvernait la prison…_

_Kavitch, le secrétaire qui avait confirmé que les papiers des imposteurs étaient corrects, tournant en ridicule son maître ? Ce n'était pas un fort caractère, mais les gens changeaient en cinq ans et on en avait vu de moins braves que lui devenir les pires collabos pendant la guerre pour échapper à une punition._

_… le Colonel Sponsz lui-même ? On n'avait pas entendu parler de lui depuis deux ans. Pleksy-Gladz en avait peut-être eu assez de ses multiples bavures et l'avait peut-être relégué sur un poste de frontière…_

Haddock frissonna. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver face à face avec cette vieille canaille. Sponsz n'avait probablement pas encore digéré l'échec du San Théodoros sur un plan personnel et il avait certainement dû payer très cher sa déconvenue en rentrant au pays…

\- S'ils nous prennent avant que nous passions la frontière, nous passerons un sale quart d'heure, dit Dupond en venant s'asseoir en face du capitaine sur le rocher qui servait de tabouret.

Il massa l'arête de son nez, frotta ses paupières alourdies par le manque de sommeil, renifla sous sa moustache.

\- Tout ira bien, grogna le capitaine d'un ton où se mêlait défi et foi.

Dupond sourit tristement.

\- Tout ira bien, répéta-t-il à voix basse, comme si la petite phrase banale avait un pouvoir mystique, comme si la redire inlassablement pouvait effectivement changer les choses.

_Tout ira bien._

_Tout ira bien._

_Tout ira bien._

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

Tout allait de travers.

On n'y voyait pas à dix pas. A ce train-là, peut-être qu'ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers la gueule du loup. Les Bordures, s'ils avaient été plus raisonnables qu'eux et n'avaient pas encore quitté leur base, n'auraient plus qu'à récolter une bande de bonshommes des neiges quand le blizzard tomberait.

Tournesol était tout bleu. Nestor prétendait qu'il s'était cassé une dent à force de claquer des mâchoires et commençait à parler de gages, lui qui avait d'habitude des phrases tellement délicates pour mentionner son salaire qu'il fallait presque un traducteur. Les Dupondt tenaient drôlement bien le coup, mais Milou était gelé jusqu'aux os et le capitaine commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas lui donner une lampée de son cognac de secours : le chien grelottait misérablement sous la pelisse de Tryphon : on s'était dit que les coller ensemble les réchaufferait, mais visiblement ça ne marchait pas.

Haddock lui-même sentait le froid réveiller toutes ses vieilles douleurs et il se demandait par quel miracle il avait survécu au Tibet, trois ans auparavant. Ses orteils et ses doigts avaient perdu toute sensation, son visage était rouge à force d'être giflé par le vent, son cœur pompait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais il ne lui semblait jamais avoir assez d'oxygène et la brûlure familière se répandait dans sa poitrine. La transpiration qui dégoulinait dans son dos et trempait son maillot de corps était autant dû à l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour ouvrir le chemin dans la neige tout en portant le plus lourd des sacs qu'à l'angoisse diffuse qui l'envahissait en repensant aux avertissements du docteur Daumière.

_"Il faut en terminer avec les aventures, Capitaine, ou elles en termineront avec vous. Ce ne sont pas quelques pilules et une heureuse diminution de votre consommation d'alcool sur ces derniers mois qui vont vous rendre vos organes de vingt ans. La Lune était un rappel à l'ordre sévère. Vous n'avez pas voulu le prendre en compte, mais je vous dis, moi, qu'un jour votre cœur va déclarer :"niet, nada, fini tout ça" et qu'en fait de revenir en fanfare après avoir sauvé le monde avec Tintin, on vous ramènera à Moulinsart les pieds devant."_

Le docteur Daumière avait une fâcheuse tendance à abuser des diagnostics dramatiques et des mesures drastiques et Haddock, la plupart du temps, ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille.

Mais il fallait reconnaître que sur cette montagne battue par des rafales de vent glacé, à s'enfoncer jusqu'aux cuisses dans la neige avec un sac d'une tonne sur les reins et l'angoissante responsabilité de ramener leur petite famille saine et sauve au bercail… tout à coup les paroles du vieux toubib prenaient un tout autre sens.

Le capitaine s'arrêta et brossa la neige qui s'accrochait à sa barbe et à ses sourcils. Il remonta légèrement son bonnet sur son front en sueur et se retourna pour la énième fois pour voir comment les autres s'en sortaient. _Un… deux, trois… quatre… cinq. _Ils étaient toujours tous derrière lui, progressant péniblement le long de la pente, silhouettes à peine visibles à travers les violentes bourrasques blanches.

Il plissa des yeux, essaya de distinguer ce qu'il y avait devant lui, testa prudemment le sol avec sa canne. Le flanc de montagne noir et déchiqueté qui bordait la pente prenait un virage. En face de lui, le brouillard grisâtre dans lequel s'agitaient les flocons comme un essaim de guêpes enragées devait cacher le vide. Mais là… sur la droite… _On aurait dit_… oui, il y avait une grotte.

Haddock se retourna et héla ses compagnons.

\- Une grotte ! chevrota-t-il. "Il y a une grotte, on va pouvoir s'abriter et se reposer un moment !"

Enfin, si tout du moins il ne jouait pas de malchance comme d'habitude et qu'elle n'était pas habitée par un ours…

Bah, il avait tellement froid qu'il était prêt à affronter le yéti s'il le fallait.

La lampe torche balaya les parois grises merveilleusement sèches d'une caverne spacieuse et il poussa un soupir de reconnaissance. Les lieux étaient vides et on n'apercevait nulle part des débris d'os comme Milou aurait été certainement ravi d'en trouver.

Derrière lui, les Dupondt entrèrent en trébuchant, suivis par Nestor.

\- Merci mon Dieu ! s'écria le majordome en se laissant tomber à genoux.

\- Je d-d-d-dirais m-m-m-même p-p-p-plus… commença Dupont en hoquetant nerveusement d'un rire soulagé.

\- Ouf, conclut Dupond.

Haddock revint vers l'entrée de la grotte sans ôter son sac et scruta anxieusement la pente balayée par le vent et la neige. _Que faisaient les deux autres ? Ils étaient juste derrière, ils…_

Il poussa un cri étranglé quand Tintin, blanc de la tête aux pieds, surgit soudain devant lui, un bras passé autour des épaules de Tournesol qui ressemblait à un bâtonnet de glace comme on en vendait aux enfants pendant la fête foraine.

\- Il faut le frictionner, haleta le jeune reporter. "J'ai une bouteille de cognac dans…"

\- J'en ai une aussi – et pleine, qui plus est ! Gardez la vôtre pour la prochaine fois où vous voudrez me manipuler pour que je vous suive dans une autre de vos folies, grommela Haddock en défaisant hâtivement les courroies de son propre sac.

Il attrapa le professeur à bras-le-corps et le transporta vers le fond de la grotte où Nestor tentait d'allumer le réchaud en tremblant de tout son corps. Tintin le suivit, un bras serré autour de son torse, s'efforçant de réprimer la toux dont les secousses se répercutaient cruellement dans ses côtes. Il se laissa glisser contre une des parois, à bout de souffle, refusant d'un geste la gourde que lui tendait Dupond, les yeux fixés sur Tournesol.

Milou, qui s'était extirpé de la pelisse, rampa jusqu'à son maître en couinant faiblement et fourra sa tête sous l'anorak bleu de celui-ci, gêné par l'appareil de radio qui faisait une bosse dans la poche d'estomac du jeune reporter. Tintin caressa son chien, trouvant inconsciemment du réconfort dans le fait de glisser ses doigts dans le poil frisé et de sentir battre à cent à l'heure le petit cœur chaud de son compagnon de toujours.

\- Oh Monsieur… pourvu que monsieur… priait Nestor en comptant de travers les cuillères de café et de lait en poudre.

Dupont ne quittait pas Tournesol des yeux non plus et il mit un certain temps à s'apercevoir que Dupond le débarrassait de ses affaires mouillées. Quand son collègue se mit à lui frotter les joues et les oreilles, il se réveilla de sa transe et entreprit de se sécher tout seul.

Haddock, pendant ce temps, avait dévêtu le petit homme et frictionnait vigoureusement les membres maigres de celui-ci, sa poitrine grêle, son dos osseux. Quand la peau du savant fut devenue aussi rouge que si on l'avait frottée à la brique telle le pont d'un navire, il fut rhabillé en un tour de main et on lui coula dans le gosier une bonne lampée de cognac qui le fit hoqueter, crachoter et enfin ouvrir les yeux d'un air vague.

\- Ca-ca-capitaine ! protesta-t-il faiblement. "Ne p-p-profitez p-p-pas de ma faiblesse p-p-p-pour vous venger d-d-de votre cu-cu-cure sans a-a-a-alcool en cherchant à-à-à me rend-d-dre i-i-ivre…"

Il y eut un faible éclat de rire collectif qui s'acheva en une quinte de toux générale et Nestor, qui avait repris un peu de sa dignité professionnelle maintenant qu'il ne tremblotait plus, proposa du café à la ronde.

Haddock, les jambes coupées par le soulagement, dut lutter contre la torpeur qui l'envahit une fois la chaleur du liquide brûlant répandue dans tout son corps fatigué. Il se força à se relever, secoua ses compagnons, les obligea à installer un semblant de campement.

La tente fut dressée partiellement, bloquant l'entrée de la grotte et les protégeant du blizzard, les Dupondt installèrent les lits de fortune, Tournesol resta bien sagement dans la chaise pliante avec Milou en guise de bouillotte sur les genoux et Nestor dressa le couvert sur la minuscule table tandis que le capitaine étudiait la carte avec Tintin.

Ou du moins _prétendait_ qu'il étudiait la carte. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls toutes les deux minutes et le jeune reporter ne valait guère mieux que lui : il était terriblement pâle, à l'exception de deux taches rouges qui s'allumaient sur ses pommettes quand il toussait et sa respiration avait repris ce son sifflant inquiétant. Mais ses yeux brillaient toujours d'un éclat décidé.

\- Nous sommes sûrement ici, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Nous avons plutôt bien avancé, considérant les conditions. Demain, nous devrions avoir rejoint le couvert des arbres dans cette forêt. Même si le temps s'éclaircit et que les Bordures font monter un hélicoptère, nous devrions leur échapper."

\- Hum, marmonna Haddock, les paupières mi-closes. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il bavait un peu dans la main qui soutenait son menton.

\- Allez vous reposer, dit Tintin avec un sourire. "Vous l'avez bien mérité."

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le secoua et il gémit involontairement, plié en deux. Quand il se redressa, hors d'haleine, les traits crispés par la souffrance, le capitaine parfaitement réveillé le contemplait avec angoisse.

\- Je vais bien, promit le jeune reporter en ravalant la salive au goût d'émail qui lui remplissait la bouche.

_Tout ira bien._

_Tout ira bien._

_Tout ira bien._

Haddock hésita. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque la radio crépita, s'allumant soudain toute seule.

\- Tintin ! Tintin ? Es-tu là ? Réponds-nous ! appela une voix juvénile à travers le grésillement.

\- Tintin ! Capitaine Haddock ! Milou ! Est-ce que vous nous entendez ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? ajouta une autre voix, fluette et inquiète.

\- Tintin, si tu es vivant, répond-nous ! Ici Niko et Nouchka !


	9. Neuf

**CHAPITRE 9**

**"Où les kilomètres n'ont pas toujours la même longueur."**

* * *

En d'autres circonstances, Tintin aurait poussé un "yiiipee !" sonore et sauté sur ses pieds pour célébrer cette bonne nouvelle en valsant n'importe comment avec Tournesol ou Nestor.

Mais en l'occurrence, seule une vive crispation de ses doigts sur la manche du capitaine trahit la violente émotion qui le submergeait. La gorge obstruée, Haddock ne parvint pas à prononcer un mot non plus et se contenta de poser sa main sur celle du reporter et de la tapoter une ou deux fois.

_Sauvés. Nous sommes sauvés. _

La radio grésilla, crachota, puis se remit à capter les appels. Milou se leva, agitant la queue à toute vitesse, et aboya joyeusement en reconnaissant la voix de leurs jeunes amis.

Tintin tressaillit et attrapa en hâte le micro.

\- Niko ! Niko, c'est moi ! Nous sommes vivants ! Où êtes-vous, les enfants ?

\- Oh, Tintin, nous nous sommes faits tellement de souci ! s'écria la jolie voix musicale de Nouchka en étouffant un sanglot.

\- Tintin, à quelle distance de la frontière êtes-vous ? reprit son frère d'un ton déterminé. "Pouvez-vous descendre dans la vallée, en direction du Lac de Flechizaff ? Y-a-t-il des blessés ? Nous sommes plusieurs, des montagnards et des villageois qui se sont rassemblés pour aller vous porter secours quand un berger a signalé qu'un avion s'était écrasé sur le versant sud du Mont Zstopnohle. Mais les Bordures prétendent que c'est faux et que les Syldaves veulent simplement introduire des espions sur leur territoire."

\- Les Bordures ont aussi capté nos appels de détresse, mais nous avons des raisons de penser qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas, expliqua le reporter. "Le blizzard nous a forcés à nous arrêter dans une caverne pour le moment. Nous reprendrons la route dès que possible. Nous devrions atteindre les bords du lac demain soir."

Le capitaine émit un grognement, comme s'il trouvait cette estimation un peu trop optimiste, mais Tintin l'ignora délibérément.

\- Nous ne pourrons pas entrer dans les eaux territoriales bordures, dit Niko après un bref instant de silence froufroutant, comme s'il avait consulté une personne à côté de lui. "Mais si vous pouvez emprunter une barque de pêcheur dans le village de Röttevis et gagner les rochers du Trident, là où le sous-marin s'était échoué, nous viendrons à votre rencontre avec un canot à moteur."

Tintin hocha la tête, puis se rappela que le frère de Nouchka ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Nous ferons ainsi. Gardons cette fréquence pour le moment. Si elle est menacée, nous changerons pour celle que nous utilisions lorsque je t'ai appris à te servir d'un poste émetteur. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui ! dit vivement le jeune garçon.

\- Prochain contact dans deux heures, alors.

\- Compris, Tintin.

Le reporter tourna le bouton pour éteindre la radio et resta quelques secondes silencieux avant de tourner la tête vers le capitaine qui était toujours assis à côté de lui.

\- Ces braves gosses, marmonna celui-ci avec émotion. "C'est la deuxième fois qu'ils nous sauvent la vie."

Tintin voulait plaisanter, lancer quelque chose du style "tâchons de ne pas créer de troisième occasion" ; il avait envie d'évoquer les souvenirs qu'entendre la voix des enfants lui avaient rappelés ; il souhaitait aussi se repencher sur la carte et l'étudier plus longtemps, mais une vague de fatigue s'écrasa sur ses épaules, lui donnant le tournis. Il appuya sa nuque lourde contre la paroi derrière lui, ferma les yeux un instant et sombra immédiatement dans une torpeur épaisse, trop épuisé pour être gêné par la souffrance sourde de ses côtes cassées, les frissons qui le parcouraient, la nausée au fond de son estomac ou le froid qui lui mordait les jambes. Le micro glissa de sa main sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il ne sentit pas non plus Milou qui lui tâtait le genou d'une patte en couinant doucement avant de se coucher contre lui, le museau sur sa cuisse.

Haddock se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre la paroi. Il fit quelques pas dans la grotte qu'éclairait seule la lampe-tempête posée sur la petite table, vérifia que les autres étaient tous couchés et bordés chaudement, puis revint s'accroupir avec un grognement pour draper une couverture sur le reporter. Il gratta gentiment la tête du chien qui baillait maintenant qu'il ne grelottait plus, se redressa et, pendant un court instant, vit des chandelles.

La main crispée sur la poche gauche de sa vareuse, il chancela, battit des paupières, lutta contre la douleur aigüe, sournoise, qui enfonçait ses mains griffues dans sa poitrine. Puis, les oreilles bourdonnantes, le souffle haletant, il reprit enfin le contrôle, s'aperçut qu'il était sur les genoux, le front inondé de sueur.

\- To-tonnerre de B-B-Brest, haleta-t-il, furieux et terrifié à la fois.

Quelqu'un lui passa un bras sous les aisselles, le hissa debout. Il marmonna "merci", puis sursauta quand une paume s'ouvrit devant lui, offrant le tube de comprimés qu'il avait négligemment jeté dans un tiroir en revenant de son dernier rendez-vous avec le docteur Daumière.

Le capitaine leva les yeux et prit une expression penaude en croisant le visage chevalin de Nestor, figé dans un air de haute réprobation.

\- Que Monsieur me pardonne, j'ai pris la liberté d'emporter les médicaments que Monsieur est supposé prendre régulièrement.

Haddock toussota, embarrassé.

\- Merci, mon brave.

\- Si Monsieur voulait bien veiller sur sa santé, Monsieur Tintin, Monsieur le Professeur et moi-même aurions bien moins de souci, ajouta encore le majordome d'un ton pincé. "Si je puis me permettre, Monsieur n'est plus tout jeune. Ces aventures ne sont p'…"

\- Bonne nuit, Nestor, interrompit le capitaine en roulant des yeux.

Mais quand il voulut s'écarter, ses jambes le trahirent et il dut fort peu élégamment se rattraper sur le bras du vieux serviteur. Celui-ci émit un petit bruit de gorge extrêmement poli – et en même temps incroyablement insolent – puis il aida son maître à s'installer pour la nuit avant de retourner se coucher.

La radio crépita, dans le silence. Les oreilles de Milou bougèrent légèrement, mais il ne fit pas mine d'aller renifler l'appareil qui prenait vie tout seul.

Dehors, le vent était tombé et la neige était bleue dans la pénombre. Elle rosit quand l'aube parut derrière les crêtes noires, puis se dora au soleil. Elle étincelait, poudrant de paillettes la robe blanche soyeuse de la montagne sous le grand ciel bleu quand les naufragés émergèrent enfin de la grotte.

\- Une magnifique journée pour voyager ! pépia Tournesol dont on ne voyait que les lunettes dans le cache-nez dont on l'avait enturbanné.

Sa pelisse en fourrure verte boutonnée jusqu'au dernier bouton lui donnait l'air d'un sapin monté sur deux tiges grêles, avec un énorme hérisson sur le dos (_le sac de Tintin, allégé autant que possible mais rempli de choses nécessaires à tous : la valise du professeur avait été abandonnée dans la grotte_). Il manquait l'étoile au sommet, mais le pendule qui se balançait, de sortie comme d'habitude, faisait office de boule de Noël.

Nestor, à côté de lui, était lugubre : en noir du haut-de-forme aux bottes de pluie (qu'il portait sur trois paires de chaussettes) avec son visage long et blême et son sac pendu sur ses omoplates osseuses. Dupont avait mis ses gants à l'envers et Dupond faisait un drame de son chapeau melon sur lequel quelqu'un s'était assis. Leurs deux valises en carton, gondolées par l'humidité, étaient entortillées dans de la ficelle à rôti (_ils avaient catégoriquement refusé de s'en séparer et il n'y avait de toute façon pas de sacs à dos pour les remplacer_). Le capitaine, son écharpe jaune nouée autour de la tête en fichu, coiffé de sa casquette par-dessus, son havresac du Tibet sur le dos, allumait sa pipe avec la tranquillité du montagnard endurci.

Milou revint vers eux, en secouant son poil frisé dans un nuage de neige, sa queue battant un rythme ravi : il ramenait le parapluie de Tournesol, perdu dans le blizzard la veille. Tintin le rendit au professeur, puis il sourit à ses compagnons.

\- En route, messieurs, lança-t-il. "Du courage, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Ce soir, nous coucherons à la Villa Sprok et les vacances pourront enfin commencer."

\- Pas trop tôt, grommela Haddock.

Mais il souriait aussi et il emboîta le pas à son jeune ami en se lançant dans une discussion animée comme s'ils partaient en promenade dans le bois de Moulinsart, le moral remonté par le temps superbe et ses forces brusquement renouvelées à la perspective de plonger sa vieille carcasse dans un bain chaud d'ici le soir en sirotant un verre de whisky, avant de se glisser dans un bon lit et d'y pioncer pendant dix jours.

Allons, il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de kilomètres – trente de moins que cette nuit interminable pour revenir à Wadesdah, après le crash de leur avion au Khemed. Cela allait passer comme un éclair.

* * *

_\- Sept longues heures plus tard… - _

* * *

Le capitaine se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol dur et glacé recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'aiguilles de pin. Il s'adossa contre un tronc roux en fermant les yeux. Son visage buriné était creusé par l'épuisement.

\- Faisons une pause, pantela-t-il, la voix rauque.

Ses mollets tremblaient, son dos était scié par une douleur lancinante et il ne voulait même pas penser à ses pauvres pieds dans leurs chaussures peu adaptées à une telle randonnée.

Dans la lueur mauve du crépuscule, Nestor s'était effondré à genoux à la mention seule d'une éventuelle pause. Il avait les traits cireux et aussi marqués qu'à la fin du séjour d'Abdallah au château. Tournesol, affalé par terre les jambes écartées, respirait par à-coups comme un oiseau asthmatique, les lunettes remontées sur les sourcils, ses yeux myopes à moitié fermés. Les Dupondt qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis des heures, marchant en titubant et se tenant l'un à l'autre, s'étaient aussi affaissés, dos contre dos et n'avaient pas même la force d'éponger leurs fronts transpirants. Milou lui-même était étalé sur le sol et haletait bruyamment.

\- Courage, mes amis, supplia Tintin, passant une main lasse dans ses cheveux, ce qui releva brièvement sa célèbre mèche qui retombait actuellement pitoyablement sur le côté. "Nous y sommes presque. Si nous donnons un dernier coup de collier, nous serons au lac pile au bon moment pour "emprunter" une barque pendant que ces braves gens souperont et nous n'aurons pas à allumer nos lampes pour traverser les bois dans la nuit."

Ses joues pâles étaient marbrées de rouge, sa respiration sifflante, une sueur glacée brillait sur son front, mais il ne s'était pas assis. Raidi pour ne pas infliger de mouvement brusque à ses côtes, il allait des uns aux autres pour les encourager à se relever, toussant de temps à autre dans le creux de son coude.

Mais personne ne faisait mine de bouger.

Tintin revint vers Haddock, se pencha encore une fois pour lui serrer brièvement l'épaule.

\- S'il vous plaît, capitaine. Relevez-vous.

\- Laissez-nous souffler, moussaillon, marmonna le vieux marin en levant ses yeux cernés. "Nous sommes tous lessivés – rincés, essorés, comme vous voulez. L'air de rien, cette petite partie de plaisance a commencé il y a cinq jours et ce n'est pas la peine de se leurrer, nous sommes au bout du rouleau ! Nestor et Tournesol ne sont pas habitués à de pareilles épreuves. Les Dupondt sont braves, mais ils n'en peuvent plus. Vous-même, vous ne tenez debout que par un pur effort de volonté. Vous croyez que je ne le vois pas ? Mille sabords, Tintin, je ne suis pas aveugle. Vous tremblez de fièvre, comme Tchang quand on le redescendait du _Museau du Yack_. Quant à moi…"

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, parce que la dernière chose dont le jeune reporter avait besoin était bien de rajouter à son fardeau la crainte que le vieux cœur usé de son meilleur ami ne largue les amarres soudainement.

\- Laissez-nous faire une pause, fiston, reprit-il avec effort. "Dix minutes, un quart d'heure au moins. Les Bordures ne se sont pas montrés, ils nous cherchent sans doute de l'autre côté de la montagne. Nous sommes en sécurité, ici."

Tintin secoua la tête.

\- Je n'en crois rien, capitaine. Ils pourraient surgir en hélicoptère d'un instant à l'autre et le couvert des arbres ne nous protègera plus lorsque nous approcherons du lac. Sans compter que s'ils lâchent des chiens après nous… Je nous estimerai tirés d'affaire lorsque nous serons tous sains et saufs sur la rive syldave. Allons, du courage. Levez-vous et ils vous imiteront.

Il farfouilla dans le sac de Tournesol qui était juste à côté et qui ne s'en aperçut pas du tout : la tête renversée en arrière, il somnolait la bouche entrouverte, ses lunettes de travers sur la figure.

\- Tenez, j'ai peut-être encore un flacon de…

Le capitaine eut un petit rire de gorge.

\- C'est du réchauffé, ça. Et je croyais que vous aviez décidé de vous liguer avec Tryphon pour me remettre au régime à l'eau minérale.

Tintin fit une moue penaude – il avait en effet été surpris quelques semaines auparavant en train de demander au professeur si sa prochaine version de pilules anti-alcool aurait cette fois un effet définitif.

Haddock sourit malgré son épuisement et sa main amorça le geste d'ébouriffer les cheveux du gamin, avant qu'il ne se ravise : ce n'était pas le moment de se ramollir. Cela ne servirait qu'à affoler le reporter qui savait parfaitement que le vieux loup de mer ne se montrait sentimental que lorsque quelque chose lui pesait. Tintin était loin d'avoir les yeux dans sa poche ou d'être un idiot. Ce n'était que parce qu'il était intensément concentré sur le fait de les ramener à la maison qu'il n'avait encore rien remarqué, mais en temps normal, il aurait été impossible de lui cacher…

\- C'est votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Voulez-vous que je demande à Nestor vos médicaments ? Il les a certainement emportés... Tenez bon, capitaine. Je vous en prie, tenez bon.

Haddock se figea. Tintin avait attrapé sa main et la serrait dans les siennes, presque convulsivement. Son visage pâle constellé de taches de rousseur s'était enflammé. Les mâchoires crispées farouchement comme pour contenir l'émotion que ses yeux soudain trop brillants trahissaient pourtant, il murmura :

\- Je sais que c'est très égoïste de ma part, mais je vous en supplie… ne me laissez pas tomber, capitaine. Encore un effort, nous y sommes presque. Ensuite, vous pourrez vous reposer autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez…

Sa voix s'étouffa, il passa vivement le revers de son poignet sur son visage et Haddock réalisa soudain que le jeune reporter _savait_ et qu'il se préparait au pire – et il fut saisi d'une terrible envie d'étrangler Daumière, cette insupportable pipelette de toubib à la graisse de hérisson qui jetait le secret professionnel aux oubliettes chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un patient récalcitrant.

Rempli d'une sainte indignation, il se redressa vivement.

\- Je ne suis pas encore sur la quille ! protesta-t-il. "Je vais vous montrer qu'un homme de mon âge a du ressort à revendre. Allons, debout, là-dedans, tout le monde sur le pont !"

Et tout en parlant, il secouait les autres, hissait le professeur sur ses jambes maigres et tremblotantes, donnait une bourrade aux Dupondt hébétés, assénait une grande claque dans le dos de Nestor qui faillit tomber et toisa son maître avec reproche

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, matelots ! continua le capitaine. "Nous sommes presque au port ! Ne laissons pas ces flibustiers de Bordures nous passer sous le vent. La barre à tribord toute et cap sur le Lac de Flechizaff !"

Tout en parlant, il était revenu vers Tintin, lui avait posé un bras sur les épaules. Le geste, accompagné d'un moulinet grandiloquent, semblait anodin, mais le reporter comprit parfaitement le message contenu dans cette brève étreinte brusque.

_"Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas si vite de moi, moussaillon. _

_Je suis là, Tintin. N'aie pas peur, fiston." _

Le jeune homme avala sa salive. Reconnaissant, il profita de ce que les autres ramassaient leurs affaires en grognant pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, puis il leva les yeux vers le capitaine.

\- La carte nous suggèrerait d'aller plutôt à _bâbord_, si nous ne voulons pas faire un détour par Szohôd, dit-il malicieusement.

Haddock s'écarta et étira en pointe sa barbe noire d'un air suprêmement patient.

\- Oh, vraiment ? dit-il poliment, avec un sourire plein de dents qui complétait parfaitement son imitation de Rackham le Rouge – ou d'un confrère de celui-ci. "Eh bien, amenez donc la voile, Monsieur Mouche. Et si nous tombons sur ce crocodile de Sponsz en route, rappelez-moi de vous passer sur la planche."

Tout le monde rit et le capitaine, satisfait, enveloppa ses troupes d'un regard rempli d'affection bourrue.

\- En route, Milou, dit Tintin joyeusement.

Mais le chien, qui fixait quelque chose dans le bois rougi par le crépuscule, gronda sourdement au lieu d'accourir.


	10. Dix

**Chapitre 10**

**"Où rien ne vaut un capitaine sur le pont."**

* * *

Tintin fit signe aux autres de se taire et de s'accroupir. Il s'approcha de Milou, lui posa une main sur le cou pour l'apaiser, mit un genou en terre et écarta les branches pour voir ce qui l'avait mis en alerte.

Dans la forêt glacée, les arbres s'élançaient noirs et squelettiques, découpés en ombres chinoises sur le ciel pourpre du crépuscule et des silhouettes sombres s'agitaient entre au loin. Des manteaux et des casquettes d'uniformes, des fusils qui étincelaient brièvement, des chiens qui tiraient sur leurs laisses en bavant.

\- Tonnerre de Brest ! Les Bordures ! souffla le capitaine qui avait rejoint le reporter.

Derrière eux, les Dupondt étouffèrent un couinement dramatique. Les sourcils froncés, Tournesol retournait toutes ses poches à la recherche de son cornet acoustique… que lui tendait Nestor, imperturbable.

Tintin fouilla rapidement dans le havresac d'Haddock.

\- Venez, filons, chuchota-t-il ensuite en poussant ses compagnons dans les fourrés dans la direction générale qu'ils avaient suivie jusque-là. "Nous pouvons encore atteindre le lac avant qu'ils ne nous rattrapent."

Il s'arrêta juste un instant et Milou lâcha un petit reniflement indigné avant de courir en avant d'eux. Haddock se retourna pour attendre le jeune reporter et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il réalisa que celui-ci _poivrait_ leur piste. Ah, quelle bonne idée cela avait été d'emmener Nestor ! A part Oliveira Da Figueira, le capitaine ne pouvait penser à qui que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu avoir autant de choses inattendues et si bizarrement utiles dans ses bagages.

Tintin le rejoignit et le pressa d'avancer. Ils se hâtèrent dans la forêt, s'efforçant d'être aussi discrets que possible. La nuit engloutissait peu à peu les buissons, les arbres, les ornières. Mal éclairés par la lune pâle, ils trébuchaient sur des racines, se griffaient aux ronces, glissaient sur des plaques de neige durcie, se cognaient à des souches. Ils traversèrent un ruisseau dont l'eau était si froide qu'ils faillirent lâcher un cri quand elle submergea leurs chevilles, durent s'entraider pour monter un talus boueux et s'arrêtèrent au sommet pour écouter où en étaient leurs poursuivants.

Un brouillard fantomatique montait à présent de la terre noire et glacée. Les aboiements des chiens et les exclamations rauques des Bordures semblaient tour à tour très loin et trop proches.

La course infernale reprit. Leurs cœurs tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines, l'adrénaline fouettait leurs corps épuisés, leur faisant oublier un moment leurs points de côté, leurs jambes tremblotantes, leurs égratignures et leurs bosses.

Le capitaine ouvrait le chemin, les bras croisés devant sa figure pour se protéger des branches, fonçant comme un bulldozer. Nestor suivait, soutenant Tournesol qui tricotait sur ses jambes grêles aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les Dupondt, éperdus, transpirants, arrivaient ensuite. Tintin fermait la marche, surveillant leurs arrières et relevant occasionnellement les policiers qui semblaient mettre les pieds dans tous les terriers de lapins de la forêt.

Enfin, ils émergèrent dans un champ en friche à la lisère du bois et distinguèrent à travers les volutes bleutées les bâtiments d'une ferme.

\- Vite ! pantela Tintin. "Les chiens auront du mal à retrouver notre trace dans les odeurs d'animaux."

Les autres hochèrent la tête, hors d'haleine. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au potager, enjambèrent un muret de vieilles pierres et purent se jeter juste à temps sous l'auvent qui protégeait un tas de bois.

Milou gronda sourdement. Tintin lui ferma la main sur le museau pour le calmer.

Les soldats, qui les avaient presque rattrapés, s'étaient arrêtés à la lisière de la forêt pour prendre leurs ordres. Les faisceaux de leurs lampes se croisaient dans le brouillard. Leurs appels gutturaux ne laissaient rien présager de bon et le reporter pressa ses amis de repartir. Ils contournèrent une étable où des vaches ruminaient, durent se courber pour passer sous les fenêtres éclairées de la maison, frémissant que le briard qui mangeait goulûment sa soupe à l'intérieur ne donne l'alerte en sentant le fox-terrier et les intrus sur son territoire, gagnèrent le champ suivant et se retrouvèrent face à des barbelés que l'ombre des arbres de l'autre côté leur avait cachés.

Haddock s'emmêla et mit ses vêtements en charpie. Tintin le dégagea avec l'aide de Nestor, puis dut secouer Tournesol qui s'était endormi debout contre l'arbre à côté duquel on l'avait laissé et que Milou tirait en vain par le bas de son pantalon. Les Dupondt les hélèrent d'une voix étouffée : le lac était tout proche, au-delà d'une barrière de ronces. On distinguait sa surface sombre et moirée dont montait une haleine blanchâtre.

\- Il faut trouver le port, haleta le reporter. "Nous ne pouvons pas prendre n'importe quelle barque, ils nous rattraperaient trop aisément. Il nous faut un canot à mo-"

Une quinte de toux lui coupa la parole. Plié en deux pour contenir la douleur de ses côtes, il chercha à reprendre sa respiration et, pendant quelques instants, sembla ne pas pouvoir y parvenir. Le capitaine, épouvanté, le rattrapa quand il chancela, mais n'osa pas lui masser le dos de peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Nestor déboucha sa gourde pour verser un peu d'eau dans le bouchon. Milou couinait pitoyablement, pressé contre les jambes de son maître, ses yeux comme des billes noires reflétant une inquiétude presque humaine.

\- Ils arrivent, couina Dupond à voix basse tandis que Dupont faisait des signes frénétiques sans réussir à trouver ses mots.

\- Au port, lâcha Tintin entre deux respirations sifflantes.

Ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses narines pincées. Un peu de mousse rosâtre perlait au coin de sa bouche. Il se redressa par un terrible effort de volonté, s'appuyant sur le capitaine, et fit signe aux policiers d'avancer.

Ses yeux étincelaient dans la pénombre. Il brûlait de fièvre, mais ses idées étaient très claires.

_Le port. Un canot. Les rochers du Trident. Niko et Nouchka – de l'aide._

_Sauver ses amis._

Ils se remirent en route, longeant la barrière de ronces, cherchant un passage. Le lac clapotait, tout proche, inaccessible. L'ourlet des vagues miroitait, argenté, quand elles venaient lécher les berges en émergeant de la nappe de brouillard.

Enfin ils parvinrent à une trouée entre deux bosquets qui donnait sur une petite grève. Les premières maisons du village se dressaient près du ponton qui s'avançait sur l'étendue noire, s'enfonçant dans la brume comme un passage vers l'au-delà.

Quelques barques à la peinture écaillée se balançaient dans la nuit. Un chat se hérissa et s'enfuit en les voyant. Nestor rattrapa de justesse Milou et le bâillonna d'un gant ferme.

\- Il n'y a aucun canot à moteur, marmonna le capitaine, qui sentait bouillonner en lui une colère faite d'épuisement nerveux et physique, alimentée par l'inquiétude qui le dévorait. "Qui m'a fichu un pays de bachi-bouzouks pareils ?"

\- Les Syldaves surnommaient ce plan d'eau "le lac maudit", la dernière fois que nous sommes venus, haleta Tintin. "Il y a de grandes chances pour que ces fermiers bordures soient tout aussi superstitieux et ne s'aventurent guère plus dessus que leurs voisins."

\- Economisez votre souffle, moussaillon, grogna Haddock.

Il changea légèrement de position, s'assurant de mieux soutenir le jeune homme dont les pas s'embrouillaient. Le reporter s'affaiblissait de minute en minute. Sa respiration était de plus en plus pénible, ses jambes cédaient sous lui, sa tête roulait parfois sur le côté comme s'il était sur le point de perdre conscience. Il sursautait alors, se raidissait en se redressant, se mordait les lèvres.

\- Ici ! appela à mi-voix un des Dupondt au bout du port – dans l'obscurité il était difficile de savoir lequel. "Un canot à moteur !"

Le capitaine étouffa un rire nerveux en arrivant au niveau du petit homme rondouillard que son collègue jumeau aidait à monter à bord d'une navette qui appartenait clairement… à la police bordure.

\- Vite, Nestor, dit-il.

Le majordome hocha vivement la tête. Il commença par faire monter Tournesol à bord, puis tendit le bras pour assurer le passage de Tintin. Une fois le reporter assis au fond du you-you, le capitaine fit passer Milou à ses compagnons, puis amorça la descente des quelques échelons.

Il était temps. Les soldats débouchaient sur la grève et leurs chiens tiraient sur leurs laisses en aboyant furieusement.

\- Vite ! Démarrez ! cria Haddock.

Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Dupont s'était entortillé dans les amarres et que Dupond considérait avec perplexité le nœud en huit au bout du cordage de lanceur.

\- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Laissez-moi passer, bande de cornichons !

Il enjamba Tournesol, poussa les policiers qui faillirent passer par-dessus bord et se pencha sur le vieux moteur hors-bord. D'un mouvement leste et précis, il défit le nœud, enroula le cordage sur la poulie, vira au point de compression et embraqua sèchement le cordage – bénissant le nombre de fois où il avait vu Tintin faire cela lors d'une de leurs aventures.

Le canot hoqueta, vrombit et se jeta en avant, mordant les vagues dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.

Des coups de feu éclatèrent derrière eux, une balle s'enfonça dans le bastingage, faisant voler des éclats de bois dont un se ficha dans la joue du capitaine qui ne s'en aperçut pas. Les Dupondt étaient recroquevillés, les mains crispées sur leurs chapeaux melons qu'ils enfonçaient sur leurs têtes. Nestor avait plaqué Tournesol au fond du dinghy et le professeur qui ne comprenait rien se débattait en piaillant. Tintin tenait Milou serré contre lui. Le chien aboyait furieusement, mais ne cherchait pas à se débattre – il était dressé à s'aplatir sur le sol quand des balles sifflaient.

Le brouillard les engloutit, glacé, épais, humide.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit, excepté pour le bruit pétaradant du moteur.

Haddock pria qu'ils aillent dans la bonne direction. Il était incapable de s'orienter dans cette purée de pois. Il passa le revers de sa manche sur son front buriné pour essuyer la sueur qui y dégoulinait, puis se retourna pour examiner ses compagnons, sans lâcher la barre.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Nestor, blême, hocha faiblement son menton chevalin tout en aidant Tournesol étourdi à se redresser. Le professeur se frottait la tête, les yeux à demi-fermés, les lunettes de travers et ses cheveux frisés hérissés sur la tête, mais il semblait indemne. Les Dupondt claquaient des dents, mais ils semblaient en un seul morceau. Milou léchait la figure de Tintin qui respirait difficilement, les bras noués autour du torse. Le jeune reporter appuya sa nuque épuisée contre le bastingage et adressa un long regard à son ami.

_"Emmenez-nous à bon port. Je compte sur vous. La vie de nos amis est entre vos mains."_

Le capitaine acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge nouée, submergé une fois de plus par la confiance absolue que Tintin avait en lui malgré toutes les fois où il lui avait fait défaut.

Peut-être que c'était cela, la plus grande force du reporter : il ne se leurrait pas sur l'humanité, sur les objectifs égoïstes et les noirceurs de ses contemporains. Mais s'il discernait la moindre petite étincelle de bonté, d'envie de faire le bien en vous, il y croyait si fort que cela attisait cette fragile flamme jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un feu brûlant qui vous empêchait de jamais revenir en arrière.

Haddock avait vu Piotr Szut subir cette transformation et passer d'un mercenaire endurci au plus loyal des alliés après quelques heures sur un radeau en compagnie du petit reporter. Il savait que Nestor aurait pu basculer en quelques minutes du côté de ses anciens maîtres si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas défendu immédiatement. Il était persuadé aussi que Wolff n'aurait jamais donné sa vie pour les sauver si Tintin ne l'avait pas résolument repris dans leurs rangs lors du retour de la Lune…

Les gens pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient sur le boy-scout du _Petit Vingtième_, sur ce gamin dont ils riaient de l'apparente naïveté. Ils avaient tort. Haddock savait que son ami faisait chaque jour un choix terriblement lucide quand il se confrontait à ses contemporains : il décidait de leur accorder encore une autre chance, en dépit des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour lui. Il se plaçait délibérément du côté de l'espoir, prêt à endurer les trahisons, les déceptions, les éternelles excuses.

Les moines tibétains avaient eu raison. Il fallait un cœur pur d'enfant pour distinguer la beauté dans le monde, mais un courage d'homme pour inlassablement décider de recommencer à croire que les gens pouvaient changer.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du capitaine et il tressaillit, tiré de ses pensées. Ses yeux revinrent sur les vagues noires ourlées d'argent que fendait la proue du dinghy. Le brouillard épais pailletait sa barbe de gouttelettes brillantes et alourdissait ses vêtements déjà trempés par la transpiration de leur course folle et l'humidité de la neige.

\- A quelle distance se trouve ce _Rocher de la Fourchette_ ? demanda Dupond en se penchant vers lui pour parler à mi-voix mais se faire entendre malgré le bruit du moteur.

\- Suffisamment proche pour qu'on l'atteigne avant que cette bande de Klu-Klux-Klan ne nous rattrape, je l'espère, grogna Haddock en frottant ses paupières fatiguées. "Il nous avait fallu une heure ou deux avec une vedette de la police pour le contourner en venant du rivage syldave quand nous poursuivions Rastapopoulos. Nous devrions logiquement être plus prêts en arrivant du côté bordure."

\- Voulez-vous que je tienne la barre pour que vous vous reposiez un moment ?

Le capitaine frémit un instant, imaginant le canot percuter des récifs et couler dans cette nuit de cauchemar.

\- Non, ça ira, merci.

Il n'avait pas la même foi que Tintin en ce qui concernait l'humanité et il avait fait trop souvent les frais de la maladresse des Dupondt pour leur confier la direction de son navire.

\- Je comprends, dit le petit homme moustachu en hochant sa face rondouillarde. "Vous êtes le capitaine. C'est normal que vous soyez sur le pont."

Haddock eut un sourire crispé.

\- Voilà, c'est ça.

Il surveilla le trajet en cesse inverse du policier, craignant à tout instant qu'il ne s'emmêle les pieds dans un cordage et ne bascule par-dessus bord, puis poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement quand Dupond fut assis à côté de son collègue qui roupillait sous son chapeau melon.

Nestor et Tournesol dodelinaient de la tête, appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Milou, dressé contre le bastingage, les oreilles dressées, surveillait le brouillard. Tintin lui caressait doucement le dos, attentif lui-aussi malgré la toux qui le secouait de temps à autre et la fièvre qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Relevant le col de sa vareuse, le capitaine se concentra sur le lac qui exhalait sa brume bleue au-devant de lui. La moindre ombre noire pouvait être un écueil fatal, une vedette bordure dissimulée pour les prendre en embuscade – un sous-marin ennemi sournoisement caché dans le village englouti.

Le moteur ronronnait régulièrement, heureusement. Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'une panne pour…

Milou gronda. Tintin se redressa tant bien que mal, étouffant un gémissement quand le mouvement tira sur ses côtes cassées. Les sourcils froncés, il scruta la brume qui les cernait de toutes parts. Son haleine se condensait légèrement au-dessus du bastingage. Haddock sentit une goutte de sueur glacée couler lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Le moteur n'était-il pas particulièrement bruyant depuis quelques minutes ?_

Comme si…

Comme s'il y avait _deux_ hors-bords cachés dans le brouillard.

La forme noire de l'autre vedette grandit dans la brume, menaçante. Sa proue déchira les longues volutes blanchâtres et un projecteur s'alluma soudain, éblouissant les passagers exténués avachis dans le petit dinghy que les vagues ballotaient.

Haddock amorça un mouvement pour faire virer de bord le canot dans une manœuvre désespérée, mais au même moment une voix tomba de l'autre bateau, amplifiée par un haut-parleur.

\- _Hält_, Kapitan ! _Noh dzem buthsz_… euh… Police Syldave ! Amis !

Pendant quelques instants, le monde fut complètement silencieux. Puis, les jambes d'Haddock tremblèrent sous lui, ses oreilles tintèrent et un bout de rire qui était peut-être aussi un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Sauvés ! souffla-t-il.

Il s'assit lourdement, tandis que les Dupondt se levaient maladroitement, eux, pour acclamer leurs homologues syldaves – et terminaient leurs grands gestes de bienvenue par un plongeon inéluctable dans le lac. Nestor se répandait en remerciements et en lamentations rétrospectives (_il commençait déjà la liste de tout ce qu'ils avaient dû laisser sur la montagne bordure_). Tournesol essuyait ses lunettes, secouant la tête avec une désapprobation mêlée d'amusement alors qu'il contemplait les policiers qui barbotaient en crachotant pitoyablement. Milou aboyait joyeusement, sautant contre le bastingage en agitant la queue à toute vitesse.

Trop épuisé pour aider les douaniers à amarrer le canot à leur vedette, le capitaine se laissa envelopper par le sentiment cotonneux que tout irait bien à présent, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lutter. Il tourna la tête du côté de Tintin. Le jeune reporter n'avait pas bougé, la nuque toujours appuyée contre le bastingage. Ils échangèrent un long regard silencieux, puis pouffèrent, exactement au même moment.

\- Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais remonter dans un avion-taxi, balbutia Haddock d'une voix rauque, les yeux humides.

\- La prochaine fois, prenons le train, hoqueta Tintin avec un rire nerveux.

\- Non merci, grogna le capitaine. "Avec notre veine, nous finirions encore dans un wagon détaché au fond d'un ruisseau."

Il tâtonna dans l'obscurité, cherchant l'épaule du reporter, trouva le bras de celui-ci et le serra légèrement.

\- La prochaine fois qu'il nous vient l'idée brillante de prendre des vacances, restons à Moulinsart.

\- Vous avez raison, bredouilla Tintin. "La prochaine fois, restons à la maison."

Le projecteur de la vedette syldave se reflétait dans le Lac de Flechizaff, tremblotant sur les vagues noires comme une lune pleine. Les marins s'activaient, enveloppant les rescapés de couvertures, prodiguant tasses de café et tapes dans le dos. Une radio crépitait, informant les autres bateaux qu'on les avait retrouvés.

Haddock sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules et il n'avait plus la force de lutter pour les maintenir ouvertes. Il vit encore que l'on s'occupait de Tintin, entendit dans un brouillard qu'on lui adressait quelques questions, mais n'essaya pas d'y répondre.

_C'était fini._

_Le cauchemar était terminé._

Sa main se détacha de la manche du jeune reporter, retombant mollement dans le fond du canot, et il se laissa sombrer dans l'obscurité bienheureuse.


	11. Onze (final, partie I)

**CHAPITRE 11**

**"Où il faut bien que quelqu'un prononce le fameux _"Tout est bien qui finit bien"_ …"**

* * *

Le capitaine ouvrit grand les fenêtres de sa chambre et respira avec délices l'air frais de ce petit matin printanier tout en nouant les cordons de sa robe de chambre. Ah, que l'on était bien chez soi ! Aucun autre endroit sur Terre ne valait la tranquillité bucolique de Moulinsart : la douce lumière dorée qui nimbait les ardoises bleues et la façade blanche, le parfum des roses de Tournesol dans le jardin à la française, le gazouillis des oiseaux dans les arbres caressés par la brise, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée dans la prairie qui accueillait les roulottes…

Quelque part dans la maison, Nestor fredonnait tout en astiquant les cuivres. Le chat siamois était roulé en boule sur un fauteuil Empire dans le couloir du premier étage, à côté d'une armure, profitant de faire la sieste pendant que Milou enterrait un os sous un massif d'hortensias dans le parc.

Tout était merveilleusement paisible et le capitaine partit faire sa toilette en sifflotant, se félicitant une fois de plus d'être à la retraite, d'avoir suivi Tintin autour du monde à la recherche du trésor de _la Licorne_ et d'être né sous l'étoile en forme de poisson des Haddock.

Pendant qu'il chantonnait dans son bain, la petite deux-chevaux couleur menthe des Dupondt fit une embardée pour éviter la fontaine et s'arrêta devant le perron avec un geignement de freins, faisant crisser les graviers. Milou accourut aussitôt pour gratifier les pneus d'un jet odorant, tandis que Nestor surgissait à la porte avec son plumeau pour s'enquérir de la raison de cette visite.

Les policiers ôtèrent leurs chapeaux melons dans un bel ensemble et firent signe qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire top secrète, avant de s'esclaffer dans leurs moustaches jumelles à l'air consterné du majordome. Puis Tournesol surgit à l'angle du château, en bras de chemise et veston jaune, coiffé de son chapeau de paille et armé de son sécateur et, après quelques minutes infructueuses passées à essayer d'expliquer au bon professeur la raison de cette hilarité – évidemment il avait égaré son cornet acoustique – les policiers repêchèrent sur leur banquette arrière un gros bouquet de muguet et se laissèrent inviter au petit déjeuner sans se faire prier.

L'arôme délicieux du café chaud et du pain grillé accueillit le capitaine lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, habillé impeccablement de sa veste de châtelain en velours brun et d'une cravate de soie verte, mais les cheveux encore légèrement humides, une main dans la poche de son pantalon gris et l'autre tâtant avec précaution une petite coupure à l'orée de sa barbe – il avait sursauté en se rasant en entendant des voix dehors, croyant que la Castafiore avait débarqué : en fait de rossignol, cette encombrante hirondelle avait tendance à revenir tous les printemps avec sa cour pour "quelques jours de calme et de repos" qui s'avéraient les plus agités de l'année.

\- Bien le bonjour, Capitaine ! s'exclamèrent les Dupondt qui beurraient leurs tartines avec enthousiasme, leurs serviettes blanches nouées autour du cou.

\- Oh, bonjour, Archibald, pépia joyeusement Tournesol tout en trempant des morceaux de sucre dans son œuf à la coque et en lâchant des mouillettes de pain dans son chocolat chaud.

\- Bonjour, mes amis, bonjour Tryphon, répondit Haddock en s'asseyant à table avec un large sourire qui se transforma en regard incendiaire quand Nestor lui présenta un verre d'eau et quelques cachets.

Il soupira, mais prit quand même ses médicaments.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène, Dupond et Dupont ?

\- Nous avons ouï dire que vous donniez une fête, dit Dupond. "Le Chef a pensé qu'il valait mieux dissuader toute tentative d'attentat en envoyant des agents sur place. Naturellement, nous nous sommes proposés pour vous protéger."

\- Je dirais même plus, renchérit Dupont, la bouche pleine. "Nous avons entendu que vous proposiez un attentat et naturellement, nous nous sommes protégés pour éviter tout risque de fête."

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une fête que _je_ donne, rectifia le capitaine avec un haussement d'épaules, tout en se versant une tasse de café. "J'ai simplement autorisé le bal du premier mai à se tenir dans l'enceinte du parc. Il m'a semblé que c'était le moins que l'on puisse faire, après la gentillesse dont ont fait preuve les gens de Moulinsart à notre retour de Syldavie."

Il y eut un instant de silence.

Nestor débattait intérieurement entre sa gratitude pour les repas préparés, les lessives faites par les dames du village pendant sa grippe carabinée… et sa dévastation devant le nombre de vases cassés par les gosses qui traînaient dans les jupes de ces braves ménagères.

Les Dupondt hochaient la tête, repensant aux efforts fournis par le Chef pour obtenir d'Interpol que l'on envoie des secours en Bordurie après le crash et pour demander ensuite que l'on mène une enquête sur le pilote de l'avion et la compagnie aérienne.

Tournesol n'avait pas suivi la conversation et buvait son chocolat avec un peu d'étonnement quand il avalait un morceau de pain mou. Mais s'il avait compris ce dont on parlait, il aurait certainement ajouté de l'eau au moulin du capitaine : pendant tout le temps où il avait dû garder la chambre, il n'avait eu de cesse de réclamer ses plans, ses appareils, ses composants chimiques et, avec une patience d'ange à son égard mais sans cesser d'ergoter entre eux, l'instituteur et le curé s'étaient mis en quatre pour lui permettre de continuer ses expériences.

Haddock ne se leurrait pas cependant : même si certains avaient vraiment agi sur un élan de compassion, la plupart des villageois qui étaient venus proposer d'entretenir les pelouses ou de s'occuper des animaux l'avaient sans doute fait pour obtenir une occasion de fourrer leurs nez dans toutes les pièces du château, de voir de près les célèbres personnages qui y vivaient et de pouvoir ensuite commérer pendant des heures à ce sujet.

Le capitaine avait donc tracé une ligne nette entre curiosité inoffensive et intrusions à la limite de la décence : il avait par exemple défendu que quiconque monte au premier étage à partir du moment où Tintin était revenu de l'hôpital. Le jeune reporter avait absolument besoin de repos et, même si on pouvait imaginer que des ennemis veuillent profiter de son état pour en finir avec lui, il était plus à craindre que les incessantes irruptions dans sa chambre pour lui demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ne soient complètement néfastes à son rétablissement.

_Et pour l'amour du Ciel, quelqu'un pouvait-il expliquer à Haddock _pourquoi_ toutes les mégères de la région avaient-elles cru nécessaire d'envoyer leurs filles jouer les garde-malades à Moulinsart ?_

Ce n'était pas assez d'_une_ jeune oie rougissante qui suppliât qu'on la laisse accéder au chevet du gamin, il aurait fallu les laisser entrer par douzaines ! Que le Grand Cric croque qui il souhaite, mais Tonnerre de Brest, il n'était pas question d'endurer cela !

Martine Vande... _qu'est-ce, déjà ? Vandezone ? Vandedinde ?_ En bref, Martine Vandechose était bien gentille, mais ses reniflements de souris, ses jeans pattes d'éph, ses lunettes de libellule et son incessant bavardage portaient sévèrement sur les nerfs du capitaine et il n'aurait fallu qu'un mot de Tintin pour qu'elle soit boutée hors du château avec le reste de ces écervelées aux yeux de biches.

Mais Tintin ne le disait pas, ce mot.

Au début, sans doute, qui circulait dans le château, qui lui portait un plateau ou ouvrait ses rideaux lui avait très certainement été indifférent. Ce pneumothorax qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie s'ils étaient restés coincés plus longtemps en Bordurie était en bonne voie de guérison d'après le Docteur Daumière, mais le garçon n'avait plus goût à grand-chose après avoir appris que les activités telles qu'acrobaties en aéroplane, sauts en parachutes et plongée sous-marine lui seraient désormais interdites.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas cherché à quitter l'hôpital avant la fin de son séjour et s'était sagement plié aux recommandations des toubibs une fois rentré à la maison. Haddock voulait s'en réjouir, mais cela lui faisait trop de peine de voir son jeune ami broyer du noir. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de remonter le moral de Tintin ou de le distraire, mais sans succès. Sur ces entrefaites, Martine s'était présentée timidement au château, un soir de pluie, disant qu'elle avait appris leur "terrible épreuve" par les journaux et demandant si "Monsieur Tintin" était réellement mort comme on le lisait dans _Paris-Match_ (une minute de deuil national allait être organisée prochainement et un entrefilet annonçait que le mariage du vieux loup de mer et du rossignol milanais était reporté aux calendes grecques).

Haddock n'avait fait qu'un bond et, rugissant, avait trainé la jeune fille jusqu'au salon pour lui faire constater "de ses propres yeux" que la presse à scandale racontait absolument n'importe quoi : il n'avait jamais été question qu'il épousât la Castafiore et Tintin était bien vivant, merci beaucoup !

Dans la pièce où crépitait un bon feu de cheminée, le jeune reporter avait levé son visage encore pâle du livre qu'il prétendait lire depuis une heure et s'était figé. Martine avait joint les mains et lâché un petit cri de surprise, les yeux humides, quand Tournesol avait éternué (il venait de revenir trempé de son laboratoire). Nestor, qui apportait une pile de serviettes au savant, avait tiqué avec désapprobation aux traces de pas boueuses laissées sur son carrelage par la demoiselle.

Le capitaine n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite : _était-ce _Tintin_ qui avait invité la jeune fille à partager un thé avec eux ? _Martine_ s'était-elle assise de son propre chef sur le divan, repoussant derrière son oreille la crinière de cheveux châtains que ne disciplinait pas assez son bandeau violet ? _Tournesol_ avait-il suggéré qu'elle reste pour souper ?_ Qui_ donc l'avait invitée à revenir en premier ? Ce ne pouvait pas être _Nestor_, il avait des boutons rien qu'à mentionner les pantalons arborés par cette jeune personne_.

Toujours en était-il qu'elle était à nouveau là le lendemain. Puis le surlendemain. Et le jour suivant. Et qu'à force, Haddock s'était habitué à la compter dans le paysage.

Elle ne restait pas longtemps, mais s'excusait beaucoup et parlait encore plus. Elle faisait rire Tintin et se répandait en lamentations quand il grimaçait en tenant ses côtes qui se remettaient lentement. Elle ne se lassait pas de l'écouter raconter ses reportages et il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement amusant à écouter le garçon toujours si modeste faire avec embarras le récit d'aventures dont il était le héros incontesté.

Par temps de pluie, on trouvait l'anonyme secrétaire d'une obscure galerie d'art et le meilleur reporter du _Petit Vingtième_ plongés dans quelque gros volume de la bibliothèque en train de parler héraldique ou gravure ancienne, ou alors au grenier où il faisait la navigation et elle la manutention (elle proclamait être un vrai Hercule à force de trimballer des tableaux et des sculptures). Quand les beaux jours revinrent, l'orangeraie devint leur lieu de prédilection et la terrasse s'encombra de bouquins poussiéreux et de vieux coffres (apparemment, on n'avait pas encore tout découvert des secrets du Chevalier de Haddoque).

Le capitaine prit l'habitude de s'installer à la petite table de fer forgée avec un verre de whisky (vide, le docteur ne décolorait pas) et un journal (du mois dernier), prétendant qu'il savourait la température printanière pour garder un œil sur eux.

Parfois, Tournesol s'asseyait avec lui et babillait avec attendrissement au sujet de fleurs de redoux et de guerrières au cœur sensible, de petites filles pleines de bon sens et d'une certaine Phoebe Fairgrave Omlie* qu'il avait rencontrée pendant la guerre, quand il était en Amérique et à qui "on" n'avait rien à envier en termes de détermination et de courage.

Le capitaine n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le professeur pouvait bien parler, mais ce qu'il voyait très bien, en revanche, c'était qu'au fil des semaines, Tintin reprenait des forces, retrouvait confiance en lui, s'intéressait à nouveau à ce qui se passait dans le monde, faisait des projets, balayait les inquiétudes de ses proches d'un "bah, tout ira bien".

La nouvelle machine à écrire, qui était restée dans son carton pendant des semaines, avait enfin été déballée et l'Etude se garnissait peu à peu de cartes épinglées sur les murs, de mémos portant des gribouillis énergiques, de photos et de coupures de presse.

Et de plus en plus souvent, quand Haddock s'inquiétait de ne pas voir leur jeune ami au petit-déjeuner, Nestor répondait avec un soupir compassé comme aujourd'hui :

\- Oh, Monsieur Tintin a été appelé hier soir très tard par ces messieurs du _Petit Vingtième_. Il a dit qu'il faisait "juste un saut", mais qu'on ne s'inquiète pas s'il ne rentrait pas, qu'il passerait la nuit chez l'un de ses collègues.

Le capitaine lâcha un grognement tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Humph ! Comme s'il allait dormir ! Ces journalistes n'ont aucune notion du temps quand ils sont sur une affaire…

Il avala une gorgée de café brûlant de travers et se mit à tousser. Les Dupondt lui tapèrent dans le dos, manquant le faire s'étouffer. Tournesol, pendant ce temps, gloussait doucement en consultant un télégramme qu'il cacha furtivement avant qu'on ne s'intéresse à lui.

\- A quelle heure arrivent les chapiteaux, Nestor ? continua Haddock quand il eut repris son souffle. "Il faut qu'ils soient montés sur la pelouse avant que cette flotte de bayadères ne nous envahisse pour accrocher les guirlandes de fleurs. Elles veulent arranger cela avec de la mousse, du lierre et je ne sais quoi encore. Vous veillerez à leur donner de l'eau fraîche et à les empêcher de garnir _aussi_ les armures. Le parc est à leur disposition, mais l'intérieur du château se portera très bien sans fioritures supplémentaires."

Le majordome consulta sa montre à gousset.

\- Les tentes ne devraient plus tarder, monsieur, dit-il de son air pincé habituel. "Je saurais contenir le comité de décoration, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude, monsieur."

\- Je l'espère bien, mon brave. Mais soyez diplomatique : Mme Sanzot est à sa tête et vous savez l'influence qu'a son mari sur le conseil municipal. Je ne voudrais pas que…

Un vrombissement de moteur par la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte interrompit le capitaine, qui allait s'en offusquer lorsqu'il remarqua que Milou battait vivement de la queue à côté de sa chaise.

Le vieux chien avait les reins qui se bloquaient souvent depuis cet hiver en Syldavie et accompagnait de plus en plus rarement le reporter quand celui-ci sortait : il préférait lézarder à Moulinsart aux pieds du capitaine ou trottiner derrière Nestor pour inspecter la propriété. Ses petits yeux d'un noir brillant se voilaient avec l'âge et son flair ne lui servait plus guère qu'à retrouver ses os planqués dans le parc, mais son instinct restait infaillible quand il s'agissait de son maître.

\- Ah, voilà Tintin, dit Haddock en tapotant la tête frisée du cabot, tandis qu'un air heureux s'épanouissait sur son visage buriné.

\- Bonjour Capitaine, bonjour mes amis, dit la voix claire du jeune homme presque au même instant, alors qu'il apparaissait par la porte-fenêtre.

Il avait les joues roses après sa course en moto, la mèche ébouriffée par le casque. Son blouson d'aviateur était jeté négligemment sur son épaule, il avait remonté les manches du sweat bleu qu'il portait sur sa chemise blanche, ses jeans marrons fermés d'un ceinturon allongeaient ses jambes et le faisaient paraître plus grand. Sa démarche avait retrouvé la souplesse d'avant le crash, son sourire était toujours aussi contagieux, mais il y avait une nouvelle maturité dans son regard.

\- Bonjour, Tintin, s'exclamèrent les Dupondt en se bousculant pour se lever et le saluer, trébuchant sur Milou qui faisait fête à son maître.

Le garçon se pencha pour laisser Tournesol l'embrasser sur les deux joues – le professeur, avec les années, devenait de plus en plus émotionnel – échangea une ferme poignée de main avec le capitaine et finit par s'asseoir en prenant son chien sur ses genoux sur la chaise qu'avait tiré Nestor pour lui.

Milou couinait et cherchait à lui lécher le visage et Tintin se mit à rire, tout en essayant d'échapper à ce débordement d'affection. Le majordome déposa devant lui une tasse et une soucoupe, lui versa du café, reprit avec autorité le beurre aux policiers et s'en fut chercher une nouvelle panière de toasts.

\- Merci Nestor, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà déjeuné en ville avec Georges, tenta de le rappeler Tintin, sans succès.

Haddock pouffa de rire.

\- Vous en serez pour un deuxième round, se moqua-t-il gentiment. "Cela fera pour toutes les fois où vous oubliez de casser la croûte pendant un reportage."

Les Dupondt en étaient au troisième round, en ce qui les concernait, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de soupirer que le devoir les appelait à de nombreux sacrifices quand Tournesol s'excusa en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de son laboratoire et qu'ils prirent cela comme un signal pour aller s'occuper de "sécuriser la propriété".

Tintin était plongé dans ses pensées – écartant distraitement le nez de son chien qui cherchait à rafler un sucre sur la nappe – et Haddock l'observa un moment avant de se mettre à parler.

\- Vous l'aimez bien, cette petite Martine, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme, qui avait le menton dans la main, sursauta et faillit renverser sa tasse en se redressant. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en épongeant avec sa serviette le café qui avait éclaboussé la nappe.

\- C'est une bonne camarade, bredouilla-t-il.

Haddock le contempla quelques secondes d'un air impénétrable, puis il lâcha un soupir.

\- Vous avez déjà vécu bien plus que n'importe qui, moussaillon, mais les garçons de votre âge sont installés, mariés, ont même peut-être un ou deux morpions. C'est une autre sorte d'aventure, mais vous y avez droit comme tout le monde. Vous pourriez bien choisir d'arrêter de galoper autour de la planète que personne n'aurait rien à y dire. Il y a des tas de journalistes qui travaillent pour le canard du coin et rentrent à l'heure pour le souper.

Tintin sourit doucement.

\- Mais moi, je suis reporter, Capitaine, dit-il simplement.

Le cœur d'Haddock se serra.

\- Et où allez-vous, cette fois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le jeune homme attira à lui l'un des journaux du jour qui attendaient, roulés sur la table à côté du bouquet de muguet, le décacheta, l'ouvrit et désigna une colonne.

\- Le _Petit Vingtième_ a besoin d'un correspondant au Vietnam, expliqua-t-il. "Je parle anglais et j'ai déjà couvert les troubles en Chine et en Sondonésie, je suis donc le mieux trouvé."

Comme il faisait froid, soudain, dans la petite salle à manger si familière.

\- Encore une guerre civile… murmura le capitaine.

\- Je n'y serai pas seul, dit Tintin d'un ton qui se voulait léger. "Il y a un tas de confrères français et belges, là-bas."

Il tapota le journal.

\- J'ai rencontré la journaliste qui a écrit cet article : une dame intrépide, à peine plus âgée que moi d'une douzaine d'années**. Si vous l'aviez entendue ! Non, Capitaine, je ne peux pas ignorer la situation là-bas.

\- Je préférais quand vous étiez entiché de votre Martine, grogna Haddock. "Elle, au moins, ne vous attirerait pas dans un pays plein de moustiques où ça tire à tout va…"

\- Ce n'est pas "ma" Martine ! protesta le jeune homme en piquant un nouveau fard.

\- Hum, dit le capitaine, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire en notant que seule la moitié de son affirmation avait été réfutée. "Je suppose qu'elle a encore tout le temps de le devenir."

\- Capitaine !

\- Dans tous les cas, moussaillon, vous devez lui parler. Cette demoiselle n'a sans doute pas la moindre idée que vous allez mettre les voiles pour l'autre bout du monde dans… dans combien de temps, exactement ?

Tintin se racla la gorge, l'air soudain gêné.

\- Demain, marmonna-t-il en tripotant la couture de la nappe.

\- DEMAIN ?! rugit Haddock en se levant brusquement, tapant des poings sur la table, ce qui fit tressauter la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

\- Il y avait un avion ce soir, mais je ne voulais pas vous prendre à revers au milieu des préparatifs pour la fête, expliqua hâtivement le jeune homme. "Je ferais mes bagages après le bal et j'attraperai le dernier train de nuit. Il y en a un vers quatre heures du matin. Je suis sûr que les Dupondt ne verront pas d'inconvénient à me déposer à la gare en partant…"

Il se tut, car le capitaine semblait au bord de l'apoplexie. L'ombre de Nestor oscillait dans l'entrebâillement ensoleillé de la porte du salon et les oiseaux étaient devenus très silencieux, dans le jardin. Au loin, seules les voix animées des Dupondt résonnaient, inconscientes, près du laboratoire. Milou geignait doucement sous la chaise de son maître.

\- Vous lui faîtes peur, dit le garçon d'un ton de reproche. "Et vous mettre en colère n'est pas bon pour votre cœur."

Haddock prit une longue inspiration, mais ses poings crispés ne se desserrèrent pas.

\- Ce qui n'est pas bon pour mon cœur, ce sont les surprises de mauvais goût, gronda-t-il entre ses dents. "Je sais que vous avez toujours été très indépendant et que nous n'avons pas de compte à nous rendre, mais – mille millions de mille sabords, moussaillon ! _Demain_ ! A quoi pense votre rédacteur en chef ? Et pour une jungle où Dieu sait quelles épreuves vous allez encore devoir endurer ! Vous n'êtes même pas complètement guéri, fiston."

\- Je vais très bien, dit Tintin d'un ton légèrement vexé. "Je me suis remis de plus graves blessures plus rapidement que cela."

\- _Demain_ ! répéta Haddock, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Mais cette fois, toute sa colère avait fondu, pour laisser place à une grande lassitude, à une sorte de désespoir.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner, murmura-t-il en se rasseyant, les épaules affaissées au fond de son fauteuil.

_Comme il avait l'air vieux, soudain. Défait, accablé, comme quand Tournesol avait été kidnappé…_

Tintin contourna vivement la table pour venir vers lui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais exigé cela de vous, protesta-t-il. "Vous m'avez suivi et aidé des dizaines de fois, quand vous n'aviez aucune raison de le faire. Mais cette fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une aventure dans laquelle nous serions entraînés malgré nous. C'est un simple reportage, Capitaine, que je dois faire car c'est mon métier. Vous n'avez aucune raison de boucler vos valises."

\- Je sais, souffla Haddock dans sa barbe noire. "Mais il n'empêche que vous serez là-bas et que je serais… ici."

_Impuissant, seul, inutile._

_Comme autrefois._

Milou rampa de dessous sa chaise et s'approcha, agitant sa petite queue frisée et gémissant doucement. Tintin caressa son chien pour l'apaiser, puis sourit. Il ramassa le petit fox-terrier blanc et le déposa sur les genoux du capitaine, s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil et pressa le bras du vieux loup de mer.

\- Si je sais que vous m'attendez – vous, Milou, le professeur, tous nos amis, je retrouverai toujours le chemin de la maison, dit-il gentiment.

\- Hum, dit Haddock.

Et il se racla la gorge pour dissiper ce moment d'émotion.

\- Allons, bougonna-t-il en s'aidant des accoudoirs pour se redresser. "Nous avons du pain sur la planche. Et ne croyez pas que parce que vous partez demain, il vous sera épargné de supporter les brillants mots d'esprit de Séraphin Lampion."

Tintin se mit à rire et il laissa le capitaine lui poser familièrement le bras sur les épaules pendant qu'ils rejoignaient le parc où l'on déchargeait les toiles blanches des tentes et les arceaux des pergolas qui accueilleraient les guirlandes fleuries de ces dames.

* * *

_**NOTES  
**_

* * *

*** Phoebe Fairgrave Omlie : première femme mécanicienne d'avion, consultante en aéronautique et formatrice de pilotes pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.**

**** Brigitte Friang : journaliste française, correspondante de guerre en Indochine et au Vietnam dans les années 60, parachutiste, résistante, auteur de _Regarde-toi qui meurs_.**

* * *

**_PS : Oh purée, je ne pensais pas que ce dernier chapitre serait si long... il fait déjà presque le double de ça sur mon ordinateur, d'où le découpage en deux parties. Mais on touche le bon bout ! J'espère pouvoir poster la suite demain... croisons les doigts !_**

**_Merci pour votre patience !_**


	12. Douze (final - partie II)

**CHAPITRE 12 :**

**"… pour que l'aventure se termine vraiment."**

* * *

Ils furent bien occupés toute la journée. Tintin courait de ci, de là, pour porter un outil, sauver un Dupondt entortillé dans des cordages, tenir une échelle, distribuer des consignes. Le capitaine râlait, tempêtait, donnait des ordres à tout-va, effrayait les jeunes filles, faisait rire les enfants, était fort critiqué par les vieilles dames. Tournesol flottait distraitement dans ce désordre avec son pendule, échappant régulièrement à un accident avec une chance inouïe qui stoppa brusquement en fin d'après-midi, quand un tuyau d'arrosage le fit trébucher et tomber dans la fontaine. Persuadé qu'on lui avait tendu un piège, il se retira alors furieux dans ses appartements, duquel Nestor réussit à le tirer à peine quelques heures avant la fête.

La fanfare de Moulinsart, rebaptisée pompeusement "orchestre", devait animer la guinguette et répétait dans la crypte où, avait décrété le capitaine, l'air étant frais cela limiterait le nombre de rafraichissements nécessaires à ces gosiers sans fond : on avait l'expérience de concerts donnés par l'_Harmonie de Moulinsart_ où un tiers des musiciens avait un peu trop arrosé les répétitions.

Milou courait en aboyant au milieu de ce bazar, faisant trébucher tout le monde et son voisin, tandis que le chat siamois se fourrait aux endroits les plus improbables : on finit par les enfermer au chenil avec le cheval et le perroquet pour avoir le champ libre.

Finalement, tout fut prêt et la pelouse se vida pendant quarante-cinq bonnes minutes. Dans le crépuscule doré, le parc enfin silencieux et paisible ressemblait par la fenêtre à quelque clairière de conte de fée attendant des princes et des princesses, avec ses grands arbres sombres frémissant dans le soir, les lanternes et les guirlandes de fleurs qui se balançaient doucement à la brise légère et les pans immaculés des tentes et des nappes qui voletaient légèrement.

Puis le portail s'ouvrit et le bal commença dans les rires et les applaudissements avec les premiers grincements des violons.

Depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, Tintin sourit en distinguant en bas le capitaine pris en sandwich entre le boucher Sanzot et M. le Maire.

Les Dupondt sirotaient un verre de ponch, leurs cannes sur le bras, chapeaux melons poussés haut sur le front. Milou gambadait avec les marmots de Séraphin Lampion qui le gavaient de canapés et de petits fours sous l'œil désapprobateur de Mme Boullu. Nestor s'affairait pour servir, trempant de temps à autre ses lèvres dans une coupe de champagne mise de côté sur son plateau. Le perroquet s'était échappé et croassait son répertoire d'insultes et de chansons italiennes sur une branche de chêne en faisant gonfler ses plumes. Le chat était tapi entre deux colonnes sur le grand perron et ne perdait rien de la fête. Tournesol n'était nulle part en vue et le jeune reporter fronça les sourcils tout en ramassant l'appareil photo qu'il était venu chercher.

Il prit un rapide cliché, illuminant brièvement le parc d'un éclair blanc, puis redescendit et se mêla à la foule, cherchant le professeur parmi les grand-mères qui tricotaient en hochant la tête et les pépés qui tapaient la mesure du dentier et de la canne sur les bords de la piste, les vastes panses et les épaules osseuses qui se côtoyaient au buffet, les couples qui se pressaient en gloussant sous les feuillages et les rubans.

Les danseurs tourbillonnaient autour de lui, riant et s'interpellant bruyamment pour se faire entendre au-dessus des flonflons de l'orchestre, dans une envolée de jupons froufroutants, de coiffures bouffantes, de cheveux gominés et de chemises à carreaux, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la chanson populaire* quand il se retrouva bousculé et reçut dans ses bras une petite silhouette maigrichonne surmontée d'une choucroute de boucles châtains.

\- Tintin ! haleta Martine en s'efforçant de ne pas se coller contre lui malgré les mouvements de la foule et en redressant ses lunettes ovales dérangées quand la valse qui s'arrêtait leur laissa quelques secondes de répit.

Il sourit.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir, dit-il gentiment, faisant un pas de côté pour lui accorder un peu plus d'espace.

\- Je n'aurais pas manqué ça, commença-t-elle en lissant les plis de sa robe jaune paille et en remontant la manche de son gilet blanc sur son épaule. "Je…"

Le gros nœud dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avait aussi glissé de côté et Tintin tendit la main dans un geste machinal pour le remettre en place. Elle rougit encore plus, papillonna des cils derrière ses verres de myope.

La musique recommença et la masse des danseurs les fit trébucher, les jeta l'un contre l'autre, les entraîna dans son flot.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il faut valser si l'on veut s'échapper ! cria Tintin en riant.

Elle répondit quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, lâcha un couinement de souris en s'agrippant à lui et la foule les emporta à nouveau.

Tintin n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il était mauvais danseur, mais il aurait pu se donner des excuses en précisant à quel point _elle_ était piètre gambilleuse elle-aussi, se fit mentalement la réflexion le Capitaine Haddock, qui les observait depuis la fenêtre de la salle de marine, où il avait trouvé refuge après avoir réussi à se dépatouiller de Séraphin Lampion en abandonnant le docteur Daumière à un bien triste sort (il pouvait entendre d'ici le courtier en assurances qui s'esclaffait grassement à ses propres blagues).

\- Une bien charmante petite fille, dit une voix attendrie à côté de lui.

Il acquiesça avec un soupir.

\- Aucun style, mais elle a du goût pour l'art, il faut le reconnaître, ajouta la voix. "N'est-ce pas, Capitaine Bartok ?"

Une goutte glacée coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il se tourna lentement, mécaniquement, vers la personne qui venait de parler.

La Castafiore lui adressa un sourire ravi. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe rouge signée Christian Bior et ses bijoux rutilaient de mille feux.

\- Ma… m-m-madame, bredouilla Haddock. "Quelle… quelle, euh… surprise."

Elle hulula de joie en agitant son éventail.

\- N'est-ce pââââs ? C'est le professeur qui a eu cette bienheureuse idée ! J'ai appris avec têêêllement d'hôôôrreur ce qui vous est arrivé-é-é cet hiver, cheeer âââmi… je ne pouvais pâââs rester sans bouger – enfin, j'ai bien dû terminer ma tournée en Urusse**, bien sûûûr, huhuhu, on est esclâââve de son ârt, n'est-ce pâââs, vous comprenez – mais je suis accouru-u-ue aussi vite que possible et me voilàààààà !

Elle eut un soupir dramatique et essuya de véritables larmes au coin de son œil.

\- Je suis siii heureu-eu-euse que vous soyez tous sains et saufs_, caro mio_… je ne m'en serais jââââmais remise si vous aviez disparu-u-us dans cet épouvantâââble accident !

Elle s'accrocha à son bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter, eut un sanglot étouffé, tamponna à nouveau ses yeux lourdement maquillés.

\- Qui m'accueillerait à bras ouverts si vous n'étiez pas lààà ? Moulinettes est mon nid, mon hâââvvre de paix, le seul refûûûge où je me sais accueillie à tou-ou-out moment de l'ââânnée…

Le capitaine renonça à corriger le nom de son pauvre château, écorché encore une fois comme celui de son propriétaire. Il tapota vaguement le poignet grassouillet de la cantatrice, puis fit une tentative prudente pour s'échapper de cette étreinte collante.

\- Remettez-vous, madame, tout est bien qui finit bien. Nous sommes tous revenus en un seul morceau. Combien de temps avez-vous dit que vous alliez rester cette fois ? Je… euh… je dois prévenir Nestor, pour qu'il s'assure que votre séjour soit, ahem… confortable.

\- Oh, mais quelques jours, seulement ! A peine le temps pour l'oiseau de se pôôôser sur sâââ branche…. Hélas, je ne peux m'éloigner de mon public trop longtemps, huhuhu, minauda Bianca. "Dansez-vous, capitaine ?"

\- Pas du tout, madame, répliqua aussitôt Haddock, cherchant désespérément une excuse dans son cerveau soudain vide à l'idée d'être traîné au milieu de la piste une nouvelle fois par le Rossignol Milanais. "Mon… euh… mon docteur me l'a défendu. L'âge, le… le cœur ! Ma condition me l'interdit, c'est bien dommage. Mais allez donc vous amuser, ne vous privez pas pour moi. Ne vous obligez pas à tenir compagnie à un vieux loup de mer ennuyeux tel que moi."

La tentative échoua dans une gerbe d'applaudissements, alors que s'achevait la valse dans le jardin.

\- Oh, mais vous n'êtes pâs ennuyeux du tou-ou-out ! roucoula la Castafiore avec un autre de ses rires de gorge émerveillés. "_Madonna mia_, mais c'est tout le contraire, capitaine Vostok ! On ne s'ennuie pas une minûûûte en votre compagnie. Comme je dis toujou-ou-ours à Irma, "le capitaine est le mei…" où est-elle encore passée ? Irma ! Irmâââ !"

Haddock profita de ce qu'elle s'était retournée pour chercher l'habilleuse pour s'esquiver, mais il fut malheureusement rattrapé avant d'avoir passé le seuil de la salle de marine.

\- J'allais vous chercher une coupe de champagne, marmonna-t-il en se voyant repéré.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils mais elle fondit à nouveau, ramassa la traîne de son extravagante robe de soirée et se pendit à nouveau à son bras, l'étourdissant avec son parfum trop capiteux.

\- Allons-y ensemble ! Oh, comme c'est âââmusant ! J'adôôôre ces petites fêtes de village, ce chââârme champêtre ! Vous avez toujours les meilleures idées du mon-on-onde, mon âââmi.

Il se résigna à son sort, la laissa le recoiffer en babillant tandis qu'ils descendaient les marches du perron comme un couple royal, subit sans broncher les multiples petits coups d'éventails dont elle le gratifiait dans son excitation, la présenta à la ronde en roulant des yeux chaque fois qu'il voyait un hochement de tête entendu.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Tournesol ne perdait rien pour attendre.

_Où était-il, d'ailleurs, ce zouave ?_

Tintin vint saluer la signorina et en profita pour poser la même question au capitaine. Il était tout essoufflé, mais ses yeux brillaient et son sourire lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je le cherche aussi, répondit Haddock, distrait par ce qu'il venait de voir et que la Castafiore lui soufflait aussi dans l'oreille derrière son éventail.

Tintin tenait la main de Martine fermement dans la sienne.

\- Que Monsieur m'excuse, mais monsieur le professeur a préparé une petite surprise et demande si l'on peut se rassembler du côté de la pièce d'eau, intervint Nestor en surgissant, un peu hors d'haleine, après s'être frayé un passage au milieu des villageois.

\- Quelle délicâââte âââtention ! gazouilla Bianca en entraînant aussitôt le capitaine toujours perdu dans ses pensées, laissant visiblement à Tintin et à Nestor le soin de regrouper la foule.

Il n'y avait pas de lanternes près de la pièce d'eau, seulement quelques bougies qui flottaient sur l'eau au milieu des nénuphars. La masse indistincte des gens dans la pénombre bleutée frissonnait et chuchotait. Très loin au-dessus du château merveilleusement illuminé, des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient sur la voute noire.

\- C'est beau, murmura Martine à côté de Tintin.

Il ne dit rien, mais serra plus fort la petite main qu'il tenait toujours. Contre ses jambes, Milou bâillait.

\- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas encore du test d'un appareil de télévision, grommela le capitaine pas très loin dans le noir.

\- Tut-tut-tut, que vous êtes méchant ! roucoula la Castafiore toujours collée contre lui.

La première comète qui fila au-dessus du laboratoire faillit passer inaperçue, avant qu'elle ne se répande en une gerbe de gouttelettes dorées, provoquant des oooooh et des aaaah de partout dans le jardin.

Il y eut un petit mouvement d'affolement du côté des Dupondt, qui avaient été surpris et cru à un attentat, mais le calme revint aussitôt que l'on eut tiré de l'eau celui qui y était tombé. Nestor accourut avec des serviettes et le policier assista au reste du spectacle enroulé dans une couverture, claquant des dents mais émerveillé par les feux d'artifices qui s'épanouissaient les uns après les autres dans la nuit.

Au bouquet final – une fusée qui fit un looping et plongea vers la foule avant de s'envoler vers la lune et de disparaître sans exploser ("ça aurait été de très mauvais goût", grogna le capitaine), toute l'assistance applaudit et siffla joyeusement, tandis que Tournesol émergeait enfin de son laboratoire, l'air absolument enchanté de lui-même, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre – ses cheveux frisés légèrement carbonisés aux extrémités et de la suie partout sur le visage et le col de sa chemise.

Le capitaine s'en fut le féliciter et s'assurer que la foule lui fasse encore un vivat, puis tout le monde retourna dans vers les pergolas où des douceurs et des cafés avaient été servi. La jeunesse voulait à nouveau de la musique, mais comme la plupart des musiciens avaient profité de cette pause pour s'abreuver, il ne restait plus que deux violons en état de jouer.

La fête s'acheva doucement, paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus dans la nuit que des lanternes qui faiblissaient, des chaises vides et les arceaux sur lesquelles les fleurs se fanaient.

Tintin et Martine avaient disparu à leur tour. Monsieur le Maire commandait un autre feu d'artifice à Tournesol pour le quatorze juillet. Haddock bâillait à répétition en saluant les derniers invités qui s'en allaient, la Castafiore toujours pendue à son bras. Les Dupondt s'étaient endormis dans des fauteuils de jardin après avoir retiré leurs souliers vernis. Nestor empilait des assiettes sales et des verres vides sur un plateau, un Milou très intéressé sur ses talons.

\- C'est tellement triste quand cela se termine… murmura Bianca en lovant sa tête blonde ensommeillée sur l'épaule du capitaine.

Il acquiesça, pour une fois sans la rabrouer. Il cherchait Tintin dans le jardin, se demandant avec des sentiments mitigés si le jeune homme était quelque part dans le jardin… _derrière un buisson… avec Martine_… lorsque la moto vrombit sur le chemin, éclaira le portail et longea la courbe de l'allée gauche pour venir se garer devant le perron.

_Ah. Il l'a donc ramenée chez elle._

Le reporter éteignit le contact et ôta son casque. Il leva la tête en gravissant les escaliers et, dans la lumière qui tombait des larges portes ouvertes, Haddock distingua sur ce visage qui s'efforçait de rester impassible une résignation presque douloureuse.

Il se détacha alors de la Castafiore, l'abandonna à Tournesol qui avait terminé de faire des signes d'adieu à la guimbarde du maire et qui revenait en sautillant, et suivit son ami à l'intérieur.

Tintin monta dans sa chambre et, sans un mot, se mit à faire ses bagages.

\- J'en déduis qu'elle n'a pas très bien pris que vous partiez en reportage du jour au lendemain, dit doucement le capitaine en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules tout en empilant des chemises de rechange dans sa valise.

\- Je l'ai encore faite pleurer, dit-il, d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent.

Mais ses yeux évitaient soigneusement Haddock, sa voix trembla malgré lui et ses mâchoires se crispèrent.

\- C'est tout ce qui leur reste, dit le vieux loup de mer. "Pleurer, et attendre. La vie des femmes n'est pas drôle, moussaillon."

Tintin émit un grognement.

\- Je ne lui demande pas de risquer sa vie ! marmonna-t-il en bourrant des effets de toilette dans une trousse de cuir qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

Haddock secoua la tête.

\- Ce que vous lui demandez est bien pis, fiston ! Ne rien savoir de ce qui vous arrive et s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi, voir ses nuits peuplées de cauchemars, tourner en rond à longueur de journée à regarder les heures passer avec lenteur, en craignant à chaque tintement de la sonnette du facteur de recevoir un télégramme annonçant votre mort…

Il se tut, la gorge nouée. Tintin s'était arrêté de remplir la valise et le contemplait, ému lui aussi.

\- Pardon, murmura-t-il. "Je ne savais pas."

\- Je ne savais pas non plus, autrefois, souffla le capitaine.

Le jeune reporter contourna le lit pour venir s'asseoir à côté du vieux loup de mer. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux sur le plancher. Milou ronflait sur la courtepointe et la nuit était calme, par la fenêtre ouverte.

Dans la chambre aux rideaux bleus, les ombres de la lampe de chevet projetaient sur les murs clairs un cargo croisant par vent debout à travers une tempête, un hydravion louvoyant au-dessus de dunes jaunes, l'épave à demi-enfouie d'un trois-mâts que gardaient des requins, des lamas à la queue-le-leu grimpant dans la Cordillère des Andes, un radeau balloté au crépuscule, les cratères désertiques de la surface de la lune…

\- Vous et moi, nous avons vécu de sacrées aventures ensemble, dit Haddock au bout d'un moment. "Et vous savez quoi, moussaillon ? Je n'en regrette pas une minute."

Il sortit sa pipe de sa poche, la bourra tranquillement, puis l'alluma et tira sa première bouffée.

Tintin ferma les paupières un instant, respirant cette douce odeur de tabac brun belge qui était devenue si familière, si rassurante.

\- Je ne regrette rien non plus, dit-il avec ferveur.

\- C'est bien, dit le capitaine. "Alors ne reculez pas devant cette aventure-ci non plus. Je vous attendrai, fiston. Nous vous attendrons tous : Milou, Tournesol, les Dupondt, Nestor, la Castafiore… chacun de nos amis. Et vos lecteurs aussi. Allez voir ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du monde, Tintin, et revenez nous le raconter."

Le jeune reporter hocha le menton, la gorge obstruée par l'émotion. Le capitaine lui tapota le dos, bourru, puis se leva. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre, se retourna.

\- Je vais piquer un somme. Secouez-moi quand vous serez prêt, je vous emmènerai à la gare. Les Dupondt sont cuits comme des poires, Nestor va les installer dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Vous ferez mes amitiés à Mme Castafiore demain matin, vous lui expliquerez que je n'ai pu lui dire au-revoir.

Haddock émit un grognement et Tintin, en riant se remit à ses bagages.

* * *

oOoOoOo

* * *

L'aube perlait au-dessus des cyprès, froide et blanche, et la rivière exhalait une légère brume dorée, quand le train lâcha un long sifflement avant de quitter la gare de Moulinsart en ahanant.

Sur le quai, le capitaine réajusta sa casquette de marin et releva le col de sa vareuse noire en remontant le quai vers le portillon de la gare. Le soleil naissant glissait, rose et fragile, au-dessus des toits rouges du village encore endormi.

Le fox-terrier blanc n'avait pas bougé, toujours assis à l'endroit où son maître lui avait demandé de rester assis et l'avait caressé une dernière fois avant de monter dans le train. Le museau levé, il flairait l'air, agitant légèrement ses oreilles.

\- Milou ! appela le capitaine. "Allons, viens. On rentre à la maison. Nestor a mis en réserve un bon gros os à moëlle pour toi."

\- Wouf ! répondit le chien.

Puis, après un dernier regard dans la direction qu'avait pris le train, il tourna le dos aux rails et trottina vers le petit déjeuner qui lui était promis.

* * *

**FIN  
**

_**(ou pas... c'est comme vous voulez, vous avez le choix de tourner la page... ou non...)**_

* * *

*** _La Foule_, Edith Piaf, 1957.**

**** Il s'agit en fait de l'U.R.S.S ! Pardonnez à la grande ââârtiste !**

***** "Moulinettes" est le nom que porte le Château de Moulinsart du 24 décembre 1959 au 6 février 1960 dans une partie de l'adaptation radiophonique des albums de Tintin diffusée par la RTF.**


	13. Epilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

* * *

\- Milou ! appela Haddock en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. "Milou, où es-tu passé, vieux chenapan ?"

Les champs dorés récemment moissonnés prenaient une couleur sanglante au crépuscule, autour de lui. La chaleur de la journée faisait place à l'agréable fraîcheur du soir et des sauterelles sautaient dans les restes drus du blé fauché.

\- Milou ! Allons, reviens ! Tu n'as plus l'âge de dormir dehors, même à la belle saison !"

Quelque part dans la campagne alentours, un tracteur rentrait en cahotant. Des scouts jouaient de la guitare autour d'un feu de camp. Un grillon s'éveilla au bord de la rivière et commença sa chanson, vite accompagné par d'autres.

Une étoile s'était allumée au firmament, un point brillant dans le ciel où se mélangeaient des bleus d'outremer. Une autre, plus petite, apparut à ses côtés.

Des chauves-souris voletèrent à travers le champ. Le capitaine les chassa d'un bref revers de main avec les moustiques qui se rassemblaient autour de sa tête. Il ôta sa casquette, s'épongea le front, se donna une claque sur la nuque, puis se remit à chercher le chien qui avait décampé pendant la partie de gin rami que Tournesol était en train de perdre pour une fois.

\- Milou ! Milou ! Où es-tu ? Veux-tu bien revenir !

Haddock fronça les sourcils, les poings sur les hanches. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant la campagne qui s'étendait à perte de vue autour de lui. Les balles de foin allongeaient leurs ombres, une brise faisait onduler la rangée d'arbres sur le bord de la route. Un vélo s'éloignait en direction de Moulinsart.

\- Milou ! Quelle mouche l'a donc piqué ? Il n'a pas filé jusqu'au village, quand même…

Parfois, quand la locomotive faisait entendre son cri plaintif dans le lointain, Milou se sauvait. On le retrouvait à la gare, inévitablement, attendant sur le quai que son maître revienne…

Un gerfaut frôla le capitaine. Il tressaillit. L'horizon se fardait de nuances violettes, à présent.

\- Milou ! Milou ! Mille sabords, vas-tu répondre !

Il crut entendre un aboiement et se retourna vivement. Mais ce n'était que le chien de la ferme laitière sur la butte d'en face. Le capitaine décida d'aller quand même jeter un coup d'œil de ce côté. Il retournerait ensuite à Moulinsart, prendrait la voiture pour aller à la gare. Il n'allait pas se payer le trajet jusqu'au village à pied, comme il l'avait fait la première fois.

_Fichu cabot ! On ne pouvait pas faire plus entêté…_

Il râlait, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le cœur à gronder Milou quand il le retrouverait. Trois mois que Tintin était parti, le temps se faisait long pour lui aussi…

C'était l'heure de la traite et le fermier avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il n'avait pas vu le chien du château, non, m'sieur, bien l'bonsoir.

Haddock se gratta la barbe en ressortant de la cour. Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis, avec un soupir, reprit la direction du château en coupant à travers champs pour rejoindre la brèche dans le mur d'enceinte – il faudrait bien qu'il la fasse réparer un jour – et gagner quelques centaines de mètres à travers le parc.

La silhouette blanche de la maison et la fenêtre éclairée du petit salon que Nestor avait dû allumer pour Tournesol se dessinaient à travers les branches quand il entendit craquer des branches dans les fourrés. Aussitôt en alerte, il s'arrêta, scruta le sous-bois assombri.

_Milou ? Une biche ? Des bandits ?_

Interpol n'avait toujours pas établi qui était l'ennemi qui s'était joué d'eux à l'autre bout des ondes. Les Bordures avaient la dent dure._ Avaient-ils envoyé des agents à Moulinsart ? ça n'aurait pas été la première fois…_

Il se faufila prudemment entre deux arbres, remontant ses manches… et se figea en débouchant dans une trouée du bois où une grosse racine brune serpentait dans l'herbe.

C'était l'endroit où Tintin était tombé, poursuivi par le doberman des Loiseau, à sa première visite à Moulinsart. Il l'avait pris en affection par un curieux retournement de sentiments et y avait installé un hamac, dans lequel il venait lire l'été, à la fraîcheur du bois.

Milou était ici.

Couché sur le côté, au pied de l'arbre dans lequel on avait fixé un anneau pour le hamac qui n'avait pas été accroché cette année.

La brise du soir rebroussait doucement son poil blanc et frisé.

Haddock s'approcha lentement, s'agenouilla pour toucher le museau du chien. Milou ne frémit pas. Il était encore chaud, mais il n'y avait plus de vie dans ce petit corps usé par les années.

\- Pauvre bête… murmura le capitaine en caressant tristement le fidèle compagnon de Tintin, l'émotion nouée dans la gorge à l'idée de devoir apprendre la nouvelle à son jeune ami.

Il resta un moment plongé dans ses souvenirs, puis ramassa le fox-terrier et reprit lentement le chemin de la maison.

Il émergeait à peine à l'angle des jardins lorsqu'il aperçut Nestor, éperdu, qui courait vers lui. Le majordome semblait dans tous ses états. Son crâne luisait, ses rares cheveux étaient dépeignés, son gilet à rayures jaunes taché par on ne savait quoi, de la sauce ou du thé.

Il agitait quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête et quand il fut assez près, le capitaine se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du papier bleu d'un télégramme. Quelque chose tomba lourdement au fond de lui, un terrible sentiment glacé le saisit et il s'arrêta, incapable d'aller plus loin.

\- Ah Monsieur, Monsieur… balbutia Nestor, hors d'haleine.

Son visage pâle se marbrait de rouge, ses rides étaient profondément creusées et ses joues flasques ruisselaient de larmes.

\- Monsieur… oh, Monsieur, l'affreuse nouvelle…

Haddock sentit son cœur se contracter si douloureusement que le souffle lui manqua. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux et, pendant un instant, la nuit fut partout, plus sombre que n'importe laquelle des tempêtes qu'il avait affrontées.

Puis le son discret des grillons revint, le carré de lumière de la fenêtre du salon se découpa à nouveau sur les plates-bandes et il distingua à travers un voile de larmes Nestor qui se tenait devant lui et qui contemplait le petit corps du chien d'un air atterré.

\- Oh Monsieur… Milou… ce pauvre Milou…

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans le bois, dit Haddock d'un ton étrangement mécanique. "Près du vieux chêne. Il a dû sentir venir… sa mort et se sera isolé."

Nestor se moucha bruyamment.

\- Oui, bredouilla-t-il. "Oui, Monsieur a raison. La brave bête aura senti… ils étaient si proches…"

Il gratta lui aussi la tête pendante du fox-terrier, machinalement.

La nuit était parfumée, douce et paisible. Il n'y avait toujours que deux points brillants visibles au firmament, quand le capitaine leva la tête, un instant, pour rassembler son courage.

\- Ce télégramme, Nestor… souffla-t-il, la voix rauque. "Que dit-il ?"

Le majordome baissa son menton anguleux. Une larme coula le long de son grand nez et se perdit dans son col amidonné. Il se pencha pour prendre le chien avec précaution, puis tendit la mince feuille de papier bleu à son maître.

\- Je suis navré, Monsieur…

Les lettres noires se brouillaient devant les yeux du capitaine. Il passa son poignet devant son visage, s'efforça de les distinguer, mais elles n'avaient pas de sens.

Il se mordit les lèvres, frotta sa barbe.

\- Tonnerre de Brest, qui m'a fichu…

Sa voix s'étrangla.

\- Tintin… oh, Tintin…

Il voulait se détourner, cacher sa peine, aller se terrer quelque part lui aussi, retrouver ses bouteilles peut-être, et tout oublier. Mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient pas et il resta là, immobile, les épaules frémissantes, le télégramme bleu froissé dans ses mains noueuses, si petit à côté du grand château blanc dans lequel il serait désormais si insupportablement seul.

Une goutte mouilla le coin de sa bouche, glissa dans sa barbe noire. Elle avait le goût de la mer, la mer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire, Monsieur ? demanda Nestor en reniflant.

Haddock inspira profondément. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieux majordome.

\- Je vais aller le chercher, dit-il. "Il m'attend, j'en suis sûr. Je le ramènerai à la maison."

Sur le ciel d'encre, le toit de Moulinsart se détachait en une ligne claire. Des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient, à présent, et l'une d'entre elles traça une courbe, légère et joyeuse, le temps d'un clin d'œil, avant de disparaitre derrière le château.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
